In a New Direction
by AmberStar63
Summary: Alice is forced to reexamine her life and the choices she made. A story about changes, friendships and letting yourself live the life you deserve. A/J, B/E, R/Em – AH Rated M for language & lemons
1. Running Away from Home

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight... I just wanna be her, especially to help with the movie casting.

OK, so here's a new Fic. It's not a one-shot (_unless no one reads it_) so please let me know what you think. I sincerely hope you like it ~ it's Alice and Jasper and we all know we can't get enough of them.

Special thanks to Robs (Chocolatebrowneyes) for being my beta and for all the loving encouragement. The friendships I've found here were surprising to say the least ~ I just have to say, I feel privileged and very, very lucky.

* * *

**In a New Direction**

_  
Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself – Anon._

Chapter 1 – Running Away from Home

I was still becoming accustomed to my new lifestyle and seriously, who would have thought having nothing to do but sit on a beautiful, private beach in the warm June sun would require such a gargantuan effort, but for me it had. In fact, today was the first day in almost two weeks I'd been able to let myself relax enough to enjoy it. I had my beach blanket, my iPod, a good book and the teeniest bikini I could find. I mentally patted myself on the back, the thermos of Margarita's had been a fabulous idea and really seemed to be doing the trick.

This summer was mine to do with as I pleased and all I really wanted was some R & R and a killer tan. I was sick of just waiting around for something to happen. Nothing had happened so far and it has been almost a year, so it was time to reclaim my life and make some decisions for myself. So far the only thing I've managed to do was reflect on where it all went wrong.

_Stop it._ I scolded myself, I've been lucky. I had good friends, a solid education, a great job and enough money to do just about anything I pleased. And until ten months ago I'd also had a marriage. I sighed. I shouldn't have started thinking about this again, it was making me restless. _Fuck._

I thought about my list of blessings again, I had so much… _yeah, so if I have so much why in the hell am I out here 'finding myself'?_ I flipped over in a huff and adjusted my bathing suit to ensure the naughty bits were covered…I snorted, they could be naughty if they were used properly… or at all, my mind suddenly taking a different tack. I mentally slapped myself, _snap out of it!_

Yes, back to the issues at hand. _Why was I here? _I was examining myself, reevaluating my life and getting my priorities straight. That sounded like a goddamned business restructuring plan. I was _here_ out of frustration… I was dissatisfied with my life, with the choices I had made. Right, I made a mess of my life by taking road A instead of road B or C or D or… basically any other road but the one I took. When all my friends went off in search of themselves in Europe or Asia or Timbuckfuckingto? I got married, put a husband through law school and got my masters in business. I bought a house, two cars, a country club membership, a boat and vacation property. Then ten months ago I found _Him_ 'finding himself' in his Law Partners panties. I definitely should have gone to Greece instead. I guess that would have been road G, I smirked as I sat up. _Oh well, at least I still had my sense of humor_, I mused as I reached for my cooler, and another Margarita.

I looked up and down the beach as I sipped, make that chugged my drink. It was basically deserted. It was a Tuesday morning, mid-June, what was I expecting? People were either still in school or at work. I looked to my right; an elderly couple was strolling in the surf holding hands, sweet… _gag!_ A few houses down I saw my neighbour with her two young children digging in the sand… _double_ _gag and an eye roll!_ I turned and looked to my left; nothing, just a group of surfers in the water. I poured another drink and grabbed my book.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard a man's voice come from far above me and I registered a shadow behind my closed eyelids.

"Wha…?" I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, what?" I opened my eyes at exactly the same time as the shadow moved and was blinded by the sun. I put my hand up to shade my now sensitive eyes.

"Sorry, but you fell asleep and you're starting to get a little sun burnt," His voice was now coming from beside me. I squinted to try and make out his face. It was no good; all I had was one big blind spot from the sunlight.

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled, suddenly self conscious, he could see me but I couldn't see him, I felt exposed. I moved my hand to my chest, between and just above the two tiny triangles of fabric. My skin felt very hot indeed. "Yeah, that's gonna be a little sore." I chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be too bad," he said. "I was watching you and you weren't asleep that long. You have sunscreen on right?"

_Wait… did he say he was watching me? Wait… did he call me ma'am?_

Ok, now I felt flustered. I looked down hoping it would help clear the sunspots so I could see him. I could just make out his feet, he wore Surf Socks and a wet suit, he must be one of the surfers I'd seen. "Yep, umm… I'm using SPF forty-five," I stammered out as I was feeling around on my blanket for my sunglasses.

"Here you go," he sounded amused as he grabbed my hand and placed my glasses into my palm, "and forty-five was probably a smart move." He laughed softly.

I put my sunglasses on and looked towards him just as he stood up and blocked the sun again. Now I couldn't see him because he was back lit and his face was deeply shadowed. _Damn._

"Thank you," I said again.

"You're welcome."

The shadow moved away again and I watched as he grabbed his board and walked up the beach towards the stairs. _Of course, now I could see._ He was tall, lean and muscular if his back was any indication. He had light, curly hair… but it was wet so who knows, but I could tell it was long and just a bit shaggy though. I looked down his body, yep definitely well built. His shoulders were beautiful, my eyes dipped lower, and so was his ass. He turned around, walking backwards a few steps as he waved to me. I waved back. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, absolutely mortified that he'd caught me checking him out. _Wait, _my eyes flew open, _what did he look like? _It was too late he'd already turned back around and was heading up the stairs. _Damn. _

I grabbed my cover up, pulled it over my head and started to pack up. Then I remembered. _Fuck, he called me ma'am. _I hung my head, yet another blow to my already fragile ego. I sighed and picked up my blanket, shaking it out before folding it over my arm. I picked up my cooler and beach bag and turned to head back. Dragging my feet slightly, I trudged up the stairs and headed for my patio. I was leasing this beautiful beach house; this very expensive, absolutely fabulous, over-looking the ocean, beach house. Actually, I guess technically my Ex paid for the lease or at least he did when I sold his stupid boat. See, smart girls get everything registered in their name. That thought brought a smile back to my lips.

I dumped all my gear on the patio, took the cooler and went inside. I emptied it and put the leftovers away then went to check out my burn. I examined my reflection, not too bad right now, but who knew how painful it would be by tonight. _Maybe I should stick with water when I'm out in the sun by myself, Tequila always knocks me on my ass, _I thought as I quickly showered and dressed in jean shorts and tank. I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, long time no hear!" The voice of my best friend assaulted my eardrums. _What is she yelling for? _I wondered.

"Yeah, it's about fucking time. What the hell is the matter with you?" The voice of my other best friend also shouted into the phone.

"Did you two set up a conference call just to give me shit or what? Why in the world are you screaming into the phone?" A wave of happiness rushed over me, I guess it had been a while since I smiled like this. It felt good.

"We're in a convertible, it's windy and we didn't think you could hear us if we didn't speak up." I heard them both giggling.

"Why are you in a convertible?" I asked, wondering what the heck had gotten into them; a convertible is not a practical car for Seattle, it rained way too much.

"Don't tell her, she doesn't sound excited enough. You'd think she'd be happy to hear from us. She's still fucking pouting."

"Shhh, Rosie. She can hear you, you know. She's happy to hear from us… Ali, you're happy to hear from us right?" That was Bella, always trying to keep the peace.

"Yes, I'm happy to hear from you two," I laughed, "Why exactly should I be excited though?"

"We're in California baby, we needed a convertible!" They both screamed together.

I was laughing, jumping around and squealing like a girl with them, "Oh my God, where are you?"

"We're just turning on to Ocean Boulevard, which freaking mansion is yours?" Rosie hollered.

"The smallest one, 1918 Ocean Boulevard, my car is in the driveway!" Now I was shouting as I ran to the front door and yanked it open just in time to see Rose and Bella pull in behind my car. Within seconds we were all hugging and jumping in a circle in my drive way, laughing and crying all at the same time. I had no idea I would miss them so much when I ran away from home.

I helped them carry in their stuff, which included several grocery bags. "Oh my God, how much food did you bring and is any of it actually from a healthy food group? I think this the fifth bag I've emptied." I glanced over at the kitchen table; it now held so many bottles of alcohol it boggled the mind. "Umm… I hate to ask this 'cause I may not like the answer but, are we expecting company?"

"No why? Do you think we should throw a party?" Rose asked, her head had popped up and she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"NO!" Bella and I answered together, making us all giggle. Our last few parties prompted us to make our solemn pact of no more parties.

"Well then, I hope you're planning on staying until all this food and booze is gone." I said over my shoulder as I crammed the last bag of chips in the cupboard and quickly shut the door.

"Probably not sweetie, I have a meeting next Monday morning and Rose has to get back too." I looked over at Rose and she just shrugged as she carried in a tray of freshly made Margarita's. We all took one and Rose raised her glass high in the air, Bella and I did the same.

"Here's to getting our best friend back," Bella cheered in agreement and we took a drink.

"Here's to finally getting what you deserve," I raised an eyebrow, I wondered. _Did Bella mean me or the shit head ex? _It didn't really matter, it was fitting either way. We all took another drink.

It was my turn and I knew exactly what I wanted to toast to, I raised my glass, "Here's to true friendship, the only thing you can really count on." We all drained our glasses and plunked them down on the table. Then we hugged.

"OK, enough mushy stuff," Rose said as she broke up the huddle. She grabbed the pitcher and refilled our glasses. "Hey Ali, before I forget. I transferred that money to the account before I left." I nodded.

"Good. Thanks. Hey Rosalie, gimmie a dollar honey," I asked with my hand out.

She stuck her hand in her pocket, pulled out a single and slapped it into my hand. "What am I buying this time?" She smirked.

"Well my lucky lady, you are now the proud owner of a 2008 Jaguar XKR Coupe, fully loaded. She's got a 420 Horsepower, supercharged V8 under the hood," I paused to take a breath, "Wanna know what color it is?"

"Let me guess, hmm… would it be Platinum?" She looked at me expectantly. Bella was watching us like we were a tennis match.

"Why yes, yes it is." I grabbed a folder from my desk drawer with a pen and pranced back to her. "Just sign on the dotted line and that baby is all yours." Rose signed the ownership papers and the bill of sale, in triplicate. I handed her a copy and then I dropped her dollar bill into the file.

"Ooo, I wanna play." Bella clapped and bounced, "What can I buy for a buck?" Rosalie and I looked at each other and smiled.

"OK Bella, let's see what I have left…" I flipped through my folders. "I have a few art pieces, various stocks, a beautiful Chalet in Glacier near Mount Baker and a perfectly lovely four-thousand square foot home overlooking Lake Union." I snapped the portfolio shut, "All going for the low, low bargain basement price of one dollar. What'll it be?"

Bella looked dumbfounded. "That's your house and your cottage," she said. Then she pointed over at Rose, "That was Mike's Jag she just bought… for a dollar?"

Rose and I nodded together.

"Oh my God Alice!" She shrieked, "You can't do that!"

"Why the hell can't she?" Rose asked, downing her drink and sitting at the edge of her seat. She looked like she was ready to pounce. I held up my hands.

"Wait. Stop. Time out." They both paused to look at me. "Bella, I can do what I please. All these properties and possessions are legally in my name. Technically, I can do whatever I want with them."

"Actually, 'technically' they're all communal property." Bella put on her lawyer voice, "In Washington State, the law stipulates community property is to be split fifty-fifty."

"Well, that would be true _IF_ someone had filed for separation or divorce. No one has yet." I downed my drink. "But I'm prepared to be generous; he can have the entire proceeds of the sale." I took the dollar from the folder and handed it to her. "Would you mind taking it into the office for him on Monday?"

She just looked down at the money and said, "He won't be back until the end of July."

"Really? Well how 'bout that." I said with an innocent look. Rose cackled and poured another round. "Bella honey, I didn't want to make it more difficult for you than it already has been with you working in the same firm as Mike." I smiled apologetically and she shrugged.

"Rose, I have a buyer for the car and I was going to ask you to do all this on Monday but since you're here maybe we can do it tomorrow."

She nodded, "What did you get for it?"

"Seventy-two, five." She whistled and looked impressed.

"You're liquidating her assets for her?" Bella asked, Rose nodded, "And then depositing to a numbered account?" Rose nodded again. Bella smiled and raised her glass, "A toast! To you Ali baby, I wanna be just like you when I grow up." We all tossed back our drinks.

"Oh my God, Tequila is an evil bitch." I held my head, "I need a nap."

Rose snorted and I led them both upstairs to lie down.

* * *

I woke up and rolled over onto my back, "Why is it that tequila hurts so much?" I spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"It might have something to do with how fast you pound it back sweetie," Bella's voice came from beside me.

I heard Rose snort from the bottom of the bed. "Yeah, I think that has everything to do with it."

"I just can't drink it slow. It tastes too good." I said as I sat up. I wasn't surprised to wake up in the same bed as my friends, we've known each other forever and always ended up sleeping together at sleepovers and on vacations. Nothing ever happened, it wasn't like that. We were just close, connected. The fact we were all together in a king size bed just meant there was more room.

I stretched and looked around, our day had turned into night and the moonlight shone in the floor to ceiling windows that made up the entire one wall of the room. There were French doors that led to a large deck overlooking the beach and ocean. This was my favorite room in the house. I got up to open the doors to let in the ever present breeze coming off the water.

"God, that's beautiful." Rose whispered, "You're never gonna want to come back home are you?"

I looked back over my shoulder and gave her a tiny shrug, "I don't know. I don't really want to be there anymore," I sighed, "I just don't know where I want to be." I turned back to the view.

"Are you going to file for divorce?" Bella spoke up.

"Of course she is, she should have ten months ago." Rose hissed.

"I was just making sure." Bella hissed back.

"I definitely am," I didn't turn around as I spoke. "I'm going to finish selling everything I can before he gets back to the U.S. and then I'm heading to Mexico. I've already drafted a letter and given it to my lawyer to give to his, he won't contest it." Again I apologized to my friend, "Sorry Bella, I thought it best to go outside the firm for this. You know... conflict of interest." I shrugged and smiled at her.

"No, that's good. I understand." She smiled back at me.

"Then what?" Rose asked.

I shrugged again, "I dunno." I walked back to the bed and sat down. "I'm staying here at least until the end of September. If I still love it, maybe I'll buy it. Maybe I'll go overseas," I looked at them both, "I guess I can do whatever I want." Sometimes that thought made me happy, sometimes sad, right now I was sort of feeling in between.

"Has he called you?" Bella asked. Rose shot her a dirty look.

"Hey, it's ok," I patted them both on the ankle. "No, he hasn't tried to contact me since I left Seattle. I don't even think he knows I'm gone. I don't really care, I have no intention of speaking to the ass ever again." I was tracing my finger on the bedspread pattern. "He left me a message on the answering machine before he left on his 'World Tour', asking me to pack up his stuff and ship it to his condo."

Rose snorted again and asked, "Did you do it?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I went on line, found a buyer for his boat and a few other things, found this place and left. You guys and work are the only ones I told I was leaving and only you two knew where I was going." The reality was I had no one else to tell.

"Good." Rose said, and hopped off the bed. "I'm starving, let's get something to eat." Bella nodded in agreement.

"Okay, grab a sweater. There's a great little restaurant just down the beach a bit, we'll walk." I said as flipped on a light.

I took them to this little bistro I knew, the Cali Cantina. I had found it one day when I was out walking, just after I moved in. It was about a mile down the beach, but it was definitely worth the walk. It was owned and run by a really great family originally from Mexico. Felix, Maria and their daughter Sophia had the best food I'd ever tasted and it was open for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I laughed and pointed at the lights just ahead of us when Rose started complaining about the distance.

The entire place opened up onto the beach with a large patio that sparkled with twinkle lights and candles. There were hibiscus plants and cacti placed all around to give it an exotic look and soft guitar music played over the speakers.

"Wow, this is nice." Bella said as we took a seat in the corner of the patio.

"Hola, beautiful women!" Felix exclaimed as he approached the table with open arms. I stood to hug him and to introduce Rosalie and Bella. "Welcome, what can I get for you this evening?"

"Beer please," I said, the girls nodding in agreement, "and whatever Maria has cooking will be fine."

"Cerveza and the house special, coming right up." He said as he headed inside.

We had a fantastic evening. The food was great, we laughed and caught up. Having them come to see me was a total surprise, a wonderful surprise. I was very happy in this moment and feeling more like my old self again.

We stood at the entrance to the restaurant to say our goodbyes and compliment Maria on her delicious food. I glanced inside as everyone was laughing and saw a beautiful young man in the far corner leaning against a bar stool. There was a microphone in front of him and he had a guitar in his hands. He was playing the soft music we'd been listening to all evening. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I really wasn't aware I was staring quite so obviously until Rose, _of course it was Rose_, put her finger under my chin and closed my open jaw. I snapped out of my trance and looked away embarrassed by my actions.

"Wow Miss. Alice, you're really getting a sun burn." Sophia said. "You should really be careful, the sun isn't good for your skin. It makes you look older."

I looked over at the girl who had barely said two words to me since I'd met her less than a month ago. She was smiling at me and she looked like she was being sincere, but I don't know, it felt like there was an edge to her words. I nodded slightly, explaining, "I fell asleep in the sun today."

We said our final goodbye's and I chanced one more look over my shoulder as Bella and Rose dragged me out, he was smiling at me and our eyes met. I looked away quickly and sped up my pace. _Oh my God he saw that_.

"Did you want to stay for dessert Ali?" Rose asked in a sly voice, "It really looked like you wanted dessert." She and Bella laughed.

"Shut it Rose."

* * *

**  
A/N:** I know I took a little creative license with the Divorce law in California and I probably will again but it's fiction so _***shrugs* **_


	2. Window Shopping

_It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them – Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Chapter 2 – Window Shopping

The next few days passed in a blur of girly fun. Drinking, shopping, eating, spa visits more drinking and sun bathing; you know – the usual.

We'd managed to collect the cash for the car and Peter, my lawyer, found a buyer for the cottage. I knew in my heart I was being a bit underhanded, but I was finding it hard to feel ashamed, I really felt the need to protect myself. Mike had only just started contributing financially to our lifestyle in the last two or three years and up until then, I had put Mike through school and supported him throughout most of our marriage as we lived off my inheritance. My parents had died when I was a child and everything was kept in trust for me until I was twenty-one. They'd left me very well off and provided for so I was very lucky. Their best friends in Forks, Washington were appointed my guardians and they raised me well and happy. I truly had so much to thank my parents for, even after their deaths, after all Forks is where I met Rose and Bella.

I'd also come to a realization since my friends arrived; I wasn't looking for solitude. I guess I was alone in Seattle more than I thought and having Bella and Rosie here with me sort of drove home the fact that I was lonely. But for now, I was just going to enjoy their company. They'd be leaving in a few days and then I would get back to figuring out my crap.

I was in my bedroom deciding on an outfit for tonight. It was Friday and we were going to hunt up a party, Rose was itching to dance so that was the plan. I looked up startled when Bella came tearing up the stairs and ran into her room.

"What's going on?" I called out as I heard Rosie bounding up behind her. I poked my head out into the hall.

"Nothing, I umm… Rose needs to borrow my camera." I looked over at Rose who was just nodding and smiling.

"Okay… why?" Something was going on. Rose was definitely not the photographer in our group.

Rose grinned and waggled her eyebrows, "Zoom lens."

I smirked, "Ohh," She must have seen something, or more likely someone, on the beach she wanted to check out. I walked across my room and out onto the upper deck, there was a great view of the beach from here. "I have binoculars you know." I called over my shoulder and I pointed to the cabinet as Rose raced into the room to grab them.

I casually stood by the railing and scanned the beach. Rose was beside me with the binoculars trained on a spot not too far from the house. "Rose, could you at least try not to be so obvious." I laughed as I looked to where she had set her sights. It was the surfers again. I must have made some sound or something to make Rosie look over at me.

"Do you know them?"

"No," I scoffed, "But I've seen them before though. One of them even spoke to me."

"Which one?" She asked.

"I'm not actually sure." I squinted to see if I could pick him out of the group. There were four of them, one on the beach and three in the water.

"Here," Bella handed me the camera. She had snapped a picture and had it zoomed in on the screen. All three of us pressed our heads together to take a look. It showed a tanned young man with straight dark hair.

"Nope, not him." I looked up, "The guy I spoke to had light hair."

"Hang on, the other guys are coming back to the beach," Bella had her camera up, ready to take the shot. "Is he one of these three?" Again, we all looked down at the image.

This time the photo showed three men, all smiling and all very attractive. One was easy to rule out, he was the shortest of the three, dark skinned and his long hair was in braids. Next to him was a big guy with very short hair, he was extremely well built, his muscles sculpted over his chest and arms. Rose and I looked up simultaneously, her eyes begging me to say he wasn't the one, I shook my head and she smiled. Our girlfriend code still held after all these years; I saw them first therefore I had first dibs. We studied the last guy in the shot. He was taller, lanky, but still beautifully made. I didn't think it was him though. His hair, although lighter, still seemed too dark and straight.

"Nope, I don't think he's there." Bella let out a breath.

"Good," she blurted out. I looked over and she grinned at me sheepishly, "I mean… hmmm, I wonder where your guy is?"

"My guy?" I smirked and shook my head, "He's not my guy." I walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I looked back at my friends on the balcony. Rose was standing at the railing watching as Bella had the binoculars trained on the group, they were muttering back and forth. "Does this mean your staking your claim?" I called over to them.

Bella handed the binoculars back to Rose and came to join me on the bed. "No, of course not. Don't be silly." She had her camera and was manipulating the controls, "But look how gorgeous he is." She turned the screen towards me; she had zoomed in on the tall guy. No doubt about it, he was gorgeous. I nodded. Bella was blushing.

The realization hit, "Aw jeez, you guys wanna go talk to them right?" I rolled over and hid my face in the pillow.

"We don't have to, they're coming to us." Rose called.

"WHAT?!" Bella and I yelled together as we jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Rose was waving.

"Rosalie! Don't do that," I hissed, and jerked her arm down.

"What? They waved first, I'm just being polite." She pulled her arm out of my grasp and waved again.

I snorted. "Oh great, so you're a polite voyeur," she handed me the binoculars. "Don't give them to me. I wasn't the one gawking at them." I tossed them to the deck chair out of site.

"Hey," Rosie said, looking down over the railing.

"Hey to you too." A friendly voice called up, "Were you pretty girls spying on us?" I tentatively peered over the railing; it was the brawny guy speaking.

"Spying on you?" Rose looked amused, "Actually no, we thought we saw dolphins."

_Oh my God she is such a liar._

The other guys burst out laughing shoving the big guy around. He blushed and looked slightly abashed, "Dolphins… Oh, then sorry."

"No problem." Rose smiled.

Then I noticed Bella looking down at the guy she had been admiring in the photo, he was staring up at her as well. I elbowed Rose and inclined my head slightly; I didn't want to draw too much attention to them. She smirked.

She turned back to the others, "I'm Rose, this is Alice and Bella." We both smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett. This is Jake, Laurent and Edward." Jake and Laurent both gave a quick wave, Edward smiled and nodded his head once, his eyes never leaving Bella.

"This is a private beach Emmett, do you and your friends live around here?"

I looked at Rose, shocked at her nerve. Mike and his friends always joked that Rosie had balls of steel. She was right of course, it was a private beach, but what did she care.

"Ah… Actually the private beach starts at your property line." Emmett pointed. "The strip between this house and that one is actually a leeway. It's public property." Rosie looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Really?" She crossed her arms and smirked down at him.

"No." He said with a chuckle and a nod, "You gonna kick us out?"

I shook my head and smiled, he evidently had quite a pair himself.

He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled mischievously, "Thank you."

My cell phone rang and I excused myself to go answer it.

* * *

By the time I got off the phone Bella and Rose were in the living room, snacking on potato chips. I could tell they were excited, "What's up? Your new friends leave?" I bounced into the over-sized chair.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "We told them they could store their boards on your patio." I looked over and saw the surf boards leaning against the fence.

"Permanently?"

"No, they were just going to grab some lunch and then come back."

"Oh… Kay." I nodded while shrugging.

"Alice, Rosalie and I are going shopping. I want a new dress for tonight, wanna come?"

I shook my head. "No, I have to wait for another call. That was my real estate broker; she may have found a buyer for the house."

"Oh Ali, you're not really going to sell it are you?" Bella looked distressed.

"Yeah, I think I am." The thought depressed me a little too.

"That's a shame, you love that house."

"Yeah, I did."

Rose came over and sat beside me, she put her arm around my shoulders. Bella joined us and squished in on the other side, she tilted her head to rest against mine. We all just sat there quietly for a moment. "What about your job?" Bella whispered.

"I quit." I sighed, getting out of the chair. "I just faxed my resignation letter to Tyler. Once the house goes I'll hit Mexico and I'm done. Then I can decide what it is I'm gonna do and just do it." I turned to look at them, they both looked so sad. "Hey, it'll be ok." I said smiling, "You guys can come with me if you want."

Rosie snorted. "Don't tempt me," She said.

"Why, what about the restaurant?" I asked. Rosie managed one of the hottest restaurants in Seattle. She used to date the owner, but when their relationship went south he begged her to keep working for him. Rosalie, believe it or not, had superb people skills and her ability to get the best from her staff and suppliers was uncanny, she was the epitome of a successful manager.

"Demetri is getting married," she sighed. "I can't stand the bitch and she can't handle me running Volterra. She keeps sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong." Rosalie could also be a cut throat business woman, cross her and watch your back.

"So?" I said, looking at her.

"So, I stormed out of there last Monday then called Bella to come here with me on Tuesday to visit you." She shrugged.

"And Demetri hasn't called you?" She shrugged again.

"Yeah, he's called. I just haven't answered my phone."

Rosalie was the oldest of the three of us. She was thirty-four and had never been married, but she was continuously sought after. At five foot nine, she was a model perfect, leggy blond with a killer body and the face of an angel. She'd had tons of proposals over the years, but she just never accepted any of them and truthfully, I was glad. None of them had been her equal. Rosie needed someone who could handle her attitude and not be afraid to put her in place from time to time. She also needed someone who would love her the way she deserved, passionately and completely.

"What about you Bella baby… you up for relocation?" Rosie asked with a frown.

Bella worked at the same law firm Mike did, she was a lawyer as well and pretty close to being made a full partner. Actually, we were all a little surprised when Mike made partner first just over a year ago. Bella's qualifications and clientele should have made her a shoe in, but the 'boys club' really did rule the board room. Bella was thirty-three and shy. She'd spent so many hours at the office working towards partner she didn't have time to meet anyone or to even cement a lasting relationship with any of the guys she did date. I'd heard guys at the firm refer to her as 'plain ole Bella', but she was anything but plain. Her flawless skin and beautiful brown hair set off her absolute best asset, her chocolate brown eyes. They were wide and expressive, always friendly. Her figure was neat, not quite trim though she still looked great in a bikini. Bella was a little shorter than Rose and a smidge taller than me. In my opinion Bella was more than just pretty and it wasn't the first time I'd seen men look at her the way that Edward guy had.

When I caught Mike with his co-worker, Bella saw me run for the stairs and followed me. She hadn't known about what was going on, but she didn't really seem surprised. Neither was Rose when I told her. In fact, to date, the only one surprised by my husband's actions was me. I could tell that since then Bella was uncomfortable with where she worked, as if by just going in every day was a betrayal to me. I tried to assure her I was fine and to not to think like that, but I know she still did. Rose and Bella were both very loyal friends.

Bella more or less ignored Rosie's question and jumped up to get the shopping trip rolling. Once they were gone I went to change into a bathing suit for tanning. I studied my reflection critically as I changed. Since High School I've been everything from a blonde to red head and my eyes seem to change to coordinate with which ever color I chose. Currently my hair was short and dyed a very dark brown, I had it streaked with red highlights and low-lights and I could spike it if the mood hit me, just for fun. Lately I had begun to wonder if maybe I was getting too old to have a fun hair cut like this. I was the baby of our bunch at thirty-two, but I really had a hard time thinking of any of us as old. Besides, I reminded myself as I pulled my hair back in a bandana, my hairdresser assured me I was not too old to look hot.

I adjusted my suit and turned sideways to check myself out. My body was trim and tight in all the right places. My boobs were well proportioned and still perky and I was pretty happy with what I saw overall, with or without clothes. I have always been described as cute. I used to hate it, but once I started to establish myself in the business world the guys I worked with started referring to me as the 'Evil Pixie' and I was kind of proud of the nick name. It never seemed like a put down, more like I was a secret weapon. I was good at my job, but people always underestimated me because of my gender and looks so it was nice to know I could strike fear into the hearts of the competition when needed.

I grabbed my towel and went down to the yard to stretch out on a lounge chair. A short time later I heard someone say "knock, knock". I looked over and saw Edward smiling at me from the gate.

"Come on in." I said, motioning to him.

"Thanks… Alice, right?" I nodded and offered him a chair. "I umm, came to get the boards. We decided to pack it in for the day, it's too calm." He said as he sat down.

"Oh sure."

He cleared his throat looking around, "Where are your friends?"

"Dress shopping, Rose wants to go dancing tonight." I smiled.

"Oh," He perked up. "What club are you going to?"

"Actually," I thought for a moment, "I don't really know. I've only lived here month, I have no idea where to go."

'You could always hit Twilight." He suggested. "It's the latest and greatest hot spot. Uh, that's where we're heading tonight." He said shyly.

"Maybe we'll have to take that into consideration then." I giggled.

He smiled, got up and motioned towards the boards, "It'll just take me a minute or two and I'll get them out of your way." I looked at the boards, considering for a moment.

"Do you guys surf here very often?"

He turned back around to answer me. "Yeah, just about every day lately."

I nodded, deciding to go ahead and make my offer.

"It's ok with me if you want to leave them here. I have a boat storage garage I don't use, it's safe and if you're here every day anyway, it might be more convenient." He looked at me, contemplating my offer.

"Are you sure they won't be in the way." I shook my head.

"Lemme grab the key and I'll show you."

* * *

Our cab pulled up to the entrance of the club, it looked like the party started out on the street. Multi-coloured lights flashed, music blared and people, mostly young women, danced on the sidewalk. The double doors leading into the club were open and electric blue neon mixed with thick fake fog, rolling out of the entrance, obscuring the club beyond the threshold.

The doors were also guarded by four men, two dressed in nice black business suits, the other two in tight black t-shirts and black pants. Judging by their physic and their demeanor they were definitely the bouncers. The muscle was checking ID's and the suits were picking and choosing who was worthy of being admitted. Rose, Bella and I stood mesmerized by the scene in front of us. Bella and I locked eyes and we smirked as we looked to Rose. Her eyes were glazed over and her smile was wide, the girl lived for the party.

"What if we don't get in?" Bella voiced my thoughts.

"We will," Rose said with certainty. God I wished I had a fraction of her confidence.

"Line up's down here," I pointed to my left noticing a very long line of people.

"Forget that shit," Rose said as she flicked her hair back, thrust out her chest and licked her lips, "Come on." She strode confidently to the door.

Again Bella and I looked to one another, "Why do I feel like I'm in an episode of Charlie's Angels?" Bella said sardonically, I snorted both at the reference to the TV show and to the childhood nick names Bella's dad Charlie gave us.

"Oh God, how is Charlie anyway?" I asked as we followed Rose.

"Fine, he says hey by the way. I spoke to him last week; he wants to know when we're coming home for a visit." I nodded.

"We should do that soon huh?" I replied, "Maybe…"

"Will you two pay attention." Rose hissed at us as we came to a stop in front of the doormen. "Hey boys." The suits looked us over. Rose crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. He smirked and jerked his head to indicate we should go in.

"How does she always do that?" Bella whispered to me, I shrugged.

"I think it's her super power, the ability to render all men stupid." We giggled.

"Never underestimate the power of the force," Rose muttered over her shoulder, making all three of us burst out laughing.

People were everywhere, drinking and dancing. The music was loud the base reverberated so I could feel it in my stomach. The lights sparkled and flashed, fog tangled in our feet and followed us in from the door way, it was beautiful.

We found a table tucked into the corner across from the dance floor, a waitress came and wiped the table off for us, "What can I get you?" She asked with a smile.

"Three Dirty Martini's." Bella ordered.

"Make them doubles." I added. She smiled and walked away. I looked over at Rose and she was smirking at me. "What?" I smirked back, "If you want me to dance, I need to get liquored up a little. You know I have dance anxiety." I snorted and looked away.

The vultures were starting to circle, I watched as men took notice of us, more specifically of Rose. It never tooklong for them to notice her. I nudged Bella under the table with my foot and slightly tilted my head towards the guy who looked most likely to give it a try. We smiled and sure enough he made his move.

"Hiya, wanna dance?" He ignored us and looked right at Rose, smiling timidly. Bella and I looked to Rose, she didn't say a word she just got up and walked past him onto the dance floor. He followed in her wake.

The waitress delivered our drinks. I reached for my purse to get my credit card as Edward slid into the seat next to Bella and kissed her quickly on the cheek then turned to smile at me. "Add them to our tab, okay Angela?" He said, she winked at him and left. I looked up to see Emmett at my shoulder.

"Good Evening ladies, how are we tonight?" He crouched down to greet us.

"Fine Emmett, how 'bout you?" I asked, and indicated he could sit in the vacant seat in front of Rosie's drink. He sat.

"So where's Rose?" He asked casually.

"Dancing." Bella said, pointing to the dance floor. Emmett's head popped up and he narrowed his eyes at them, we had a clear view of Rose and the guy. Emmett pursed his lips and sighed.

"That ain't right." He mumbled. "Excuse me girls." He got up, strode onto the dance floor and promptly cut in. Edward, Bella and I all chuckled at the look on the guys face when he turned, looked up and saw Emmett standing there. He quickly stepped back and gave way.

"I'm glad you found the place ok," Edward said. "Did you haveto wait long to get in?" Bella and I smiled and shook our heads. "Good."

"Do you guys come here often?" I giggled, "Sorry, bad pick up line." Edward took a swig of his beer and nodded.

"Laurent's brother owns the place." He indicated with his chin towards the bar. "Laurent and Jake tend bar here sometimes and Emmett works the door once in a while too." I could see Jake's head as he moved behind the bar. Edward leaned in and brought Bella's hand with his to the table top, their fingers intertwined. "Jasper will be here soon, he had to work until nine." I'm certain my face was blank, "He's a friend of ours, who I guess maybe you haven't officially met yet."

"Oh." I said lowly. The music changed and people cheered, Bella started bouncing in her seat.

"Is it ok if I take my girl to dance?" Edward asked, Bella's eyes clearly begging me to say yes.

"Sure, you two go ahead." And off they went.

I relaxed against the bench cushions and sipped my drink, people watching a little. My eyes found Rosalie and Emmett on the dance floor, she was totally into the music and he looked like he was totally into her. In fact, they both seemed completely focused on each other and I seriously doubted you could slip a sheet of paper between them their bodies were so close. I craned my neck a little to try to catch a glimpse of Bella and Edward, I could only just see his head over the crowd.

"Hey darlin', would you by any chance happen to be Alice?" A warm male voice asked. I turned my head and he was so close our noses almost touched. I moved my eyes from his smile, which was bright, to his eyes which were deep midnight blue. His voice had a familiar ring to it, a southern accent. I felt my breath catch. _Say something fool_, I chastised myself.

"I might be… who's asking?" I gave him what I was sure was a goofy smile. I was absolutely dazzled by him.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, and you've met my friends." He pointed to the dance floor and my eyes followed his gesture. "Emmett." His voice was soft and his breath was warm against my ear, "And Edward." I nodded.

"Yes, I'm Alice Ne… Brandon." I offered my hand. He took it and held it as he walked around to the front of the table to sit down.

"Very pleased to meet you."

Now that I could see a little more of him I realized he was in deed, the surfer boy from the beach. He was tall and very good looking. He was wearing low rise jeans that hugged his hips just right and a black fine knit sweater, he had the sleeves pushed up slightly to just below his elbows. I was correct at the beach that day, his hair was blonde, dirty blonde and it fell in wavy curls and he had it tucked behind his ears. He wasn't quite clean shaven, but it didn't look scruffy on him, more like bohemian.

I suddenly realized I was being rude, I was totally checking him out and I hadn't said a word. "I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically, "It's nice to meet you too. Edward told me you'd be coming by after work." He nodded.

"Sorry, I'm a little later than I expected, I wanted to go home and change." I met his smile with mine.

"That's ok, we haven't really been here long." I was mesmerized by his smile. It was wide and came easily to his face, his whole face lit up, including his eyes and he even had dimples. "Where do you work?" I asked, mainly to break the spell I seemed to be under.

"The Cali Cantina."

"You play guitar there," I blurted out as I recognized him. "My friends and I were there the other night." He nodded.

"I know, I saw you." I felt suddenly nervous and embarrassed as I remembered the beautiful young man I had so blatantly stared at. And he had noticed me. I raised my glass to drink only to find it was empty. Flustered, I put it down and grabbed Rose's untouched drink and took a gulp.

_Great Alice, nice first impression, you were looking at him like he was…_

"Do you want to dance?" I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him. He was looking at me expectantly. He bit his bottom lip still smiling as he rolled his shoulders and danced in his seat. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Sure."

He slid the drink from my hands and took a large mouthful before he set it down, he winced as he swallowed.

"Let's go." He led me on to the floor.

It was crowded and loud, but once I started to feel the music I relaxed and just moved to the beat, it had been a while since I'd been to a club. Jasper was a great dancer and he looked amazing while he did it. He kept contact with me the entire time, his hand on my hip. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He pulled me closer to his body; I put my arms up and felt him move his hands to my waist. I dropped my arms as he leaned down to me, I thought he was going to say something in my ear, but instead he just nuzzled a spot below my ear. It was like a jolt of electricity shot through me, he smoothly turned me around so my back was now pressed to his front and his hands slid back down to my hips. My thoughts were going a mile a minute, I had to stop thinking or I was going to freeze up. I closed my eyes and let the music once again fill me.

We moved perfectly together. Everything but him and the music faded out until we were the only two on the room, I felt so free. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and brought my opposite arm up, letting it fall back, my fingers grazing his neck. He tightened his grip on my hips and the beat stopped. We stepped away from each other, my back suddenly feeling cold missing the heat of his body. We looked to each other and smiled, his hand found mine and he led me back to the table.

Rose and Bella were both watching me as we approached, I saw Rose nudge Bella and smirk. I introduced Jasper to them and slid in to sit next to Rose.

"Have fun dancing?" Bella leaned forward to ask me. I nodded.

"That looked more like foreplay than dancing to me," Rose muttered quietly to me with a playful glint in her eye.

I raised my eyebrow and replied wryly. "It was no different than what you were doing."

"I know." She quipped, Bella giggled.

Our attentions then turned to Emmett as he returned with a tray of shots. "Hey Jazz, glad you could make it." He clasped his hand down on Jaspers shoulder. He then started passing out drinks. They were light golden Tequila, the rims of the glasses were salted and each had a tiny triangle of lemon. I groaned quietly making Rose and Bella chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Tequila makes her sleepy." Jasper replied. I turned to look at him wide eyed.

"How'd you know that?" I squeaked out, surprised.

"Not usually until after her clothes fall off." Rose muttered, unfortunately not quietly enough, Emmett quickly placed another shot in front of me.

"Nice… Thanks Em." I said as I removed the lemon, licked the rim and downed the shot. I licked my lips then bit into the fruit as I returned the glass to the tray, upside down. I looked up to see five sets of eyes staring at me, Rose and Jasper smirking at me, the other three were slacked jawed. Emmett snapped himself out of it.

"It's always the little ones." He said before we all did a shot together.

* * *

The cab pulled into my driveway and we all piled out. Rose and Emmett were laughing over some stupid joke that seemed hilarious now, but by tomorrow would probably not be even mildly funny. Edward and Bella were quietly talking something over and I watched them from the corner of my eye as I unlocked the door, trying to get Rose into the house. Bella put her hand on my arm.

"Ali, I'm going to Edwards place." She looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Honey, do you really think that's a good idea?" I peeked over at him. He was standing by the taxi with his hand on the door. Jasper was next to him talking quietly. "I mean you barely know him."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine Ali, he's really a nice guy."

"Kay." I hugged her and walked her back to Edward. She slipped into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her and I'll have her back early." He said as he kissed her hair and helped her into the cab. I just nodded and waved as they pulled away.

I turned and noticed Jasper waiting by the front door, holding it open for me. I raised an eyebrow and walked into my house.

Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen feeding each other leftover pasta. I watched them for a moment before I noticed Jasper was also watching them from over my shoulder. We chuckled quietly together.

"Can I get you some water or a drink or something?" I asked him.

"Water, thanks."

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, I nudged Rose and handed her one then passed the other to Emmett. "Drink." I ordered while I retrieved the bottle of aspirin I kept in the kitchen and poured two into my hand. I gave them to Rosie to swallow and I handed the open bottle to Emmett.

"Did Bells go with Edward?" Rosie asked.

"Yep."

"I thought she would." I looked at her and we smiled together. "She'll be fine, stop being such a mom." That made me smirk and I nodded my consent.

"Of course she will," Emmett interjected, "Edwards so righteous he squeaks when he walks." He laughed, then added seriously, "Honestly, he's a nice guy and she'll be fine."

I picked out two more bottles of water from the fridge, took the bottle of aspirin and went to find Jasper. He was sitting on the back patio in a lounger staring up at the sky. I handed him the water as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip.

"You're welcome." I swallowed a few aspirin and offered him the bottle.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He waved it off.

"They're more preventative for me. I hate hang-over headache." I explained.

We sat quietly for bit. I was just enjoying the light breeze.

"So, are you always the protector?" He asked seriously. I looked at him for a moment then replied.

"Not always, we switch." I took a drink, "But yeah, we watch out for one another. They're my family and I care about them."

Just then Rosie squealed and we both turned to see her over Emmett's shoulder, fireman style as he carried her towards the stairs.

"Night you two!" She called, giggling as he took the steps two at a time.

"They just don't always make it easy." I muttered, shaking my head.

* * *

I can't pinpoint why, but I suddenly felt very sad. It came out of nowhere and washed over me like the waves on the beach. I thought I was past this. I thought when I left Seattle it would end completely, I guess I was wrong. I briefly wondered if it could possibly be because Rose and Bella were here with me, maybe their familiarity dredged up memories and pain. I hoped not. I couldn't… No, wouldn't give them up.

_Just stop thinking about it_, I scolded myself internally, I sniffed quietly. I felt a cool breeze and I shivered slightly, it brought me back to the here and now when I realized I was still outside on the patio. I closed my eyes to calm my emotions. I felt a light blanket being laid over me and I looked up. Jasper was standing over me bringing the top edge of the throw just under my chin.

"Hi," He whispered, and gave me a sleepy smile. "I thought you'd fallen asleep," I looked up at him and meekly returned his smile. He cocked his head and his eyes studied mine. I looked away.

"Hey?" He gently touched my shoulder.

_No, no, no…_ I closed my eyes and continued my silent prayer _don't say it, please don't… _

"What's wrong?" I squeezed my eyes tight, I can't take it when people are sweet to me when I'm sad, it just makes it worse. I pushed my sadness down and forced a smile to my lips before I replied.

"Nothing, I'm fine." The effort to keep my voice casual was immense especially since I was so tired. "Have they come out yet?" I cocked my head towards the house, he knew who I was talking about and shook his head.

"Nope, I think they're down for the count." I nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?"

"Just after three." I widened my eyes, we'd been out here for almost an hour and it felt like I'd just sat down. He chuckled, "You fell asleep pretty quickly, must have been my dazzling conversational skills."

"Sorry." I said, wincing with embarrassment.

"It's ok." He smiled sweetly. My God he was beautiful. Sleepy looked good on him, his eyelids drooped slightly over his sparkling green eyes and his lazy smile was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I bit my bottom lip suddenly realizing I was probably staring again. I forced myself to focus on his eyes.

"It's late, you can stay if you like," I offered.

"Thanks." He bent slightly towards me and nudged my hip a little, "Move over." He joined me in the lounge chair, he lay on his back and put his arm closest to me behind his head and rested his other across his stomach. My back rested along his right side, I felt the warmth from his body and I felt a little jolt of nerves.

We lay quietly like this for a few minutes, neither of us spoke and I felt my heart beat returning to normal.

"How come you left Seattle to move here?" His voice was quiet.

"I wanted to live someplace sunny for a change," I gave him my stock answer, but then for some reason I added, "I needed a change." We lapsed into silence again.

"Did you lose someone close to you?" I rolled towards him slightly, looked back at him and smirked.

"That was very diplomatically put," I chuckled and laid my head back down, "He didn't die, he left me."

"Too bad." He simply said, I snorted.

"Too bad he left me or too bad he isn't dead?" I giggled and he laughed too.

"Both I guess." Our laughter died. "Is that why you're sad?" He turned his body into mine so we were loosely spooning, barely touching, but I could feel his breath on my ear and neck.

"I don't know." His breathing was a very effective distraction, "It's been a while, I shouldn't be that sad about it anymore."

"I don't think there's really any rule stating you have to stop being sad at a specific point you know." I could tell by his tone he was joking with me. "How long's it been?"

"Ten months." I sighed, "Ten months ago, I walked into his office and found him having sex with one of his business partners." I'm not sure why I was telling him all this, I know he was asking the questions, but I just couldn't stop myself from spilling everything.

"Man or woman?"

"What?"

"Was he screwing his male business partner or female business partner?" I giggled much harder this time.

"A female!" We laughed together as he shifted his body a little closer to mine and placed his hand casually on my hip. My heart rate increased.

"So was it a shock or was the writing on the wall?"

"Oh I was pretty shocked alright," I blurted out. We lapsed into silence again, then I added. "I guess if I'm truthful, maybe the writing was on the wall a little too. I mean, in retrospect… I should have known there was something going on."

"How so?"

"He was distant. We didn't do things together anymore. He started working late more frequently. We barely spoke, we sometimes went days without seeing one another. We…" I trailed off.

"You lived in the same house and went days without seeing or speaking to each other?" He sounded incredulous.

"We had very busy work schedules." I stated simply.

"What do you do?" He sounded perplexed.

"He's full partner in a law firm, he's a Corporate Lawyer."

"And you?"

"I was in Corporate Finance."

"Was?"

I nodded. "I just quit today actually." I remembered my telephone discussion with Tyler. It was brief and emotionless, my final payout should arrive in the next week or so.

"So, you've been here a month and you just quit your job today?" He sounded confused.

I nodded. "I didn't want to burn any bridges until I was sure. It's a pretty high profile firm and when partnerships dissolve investors can tend to get panicky and speculate the worst, so I just took a leave of absence." I shrugged. "How did you know I've been here a month?"

"That was when I first saw you… It looked like you were moving in," he smirked as he continued, "So you've burned your bridges now. You're staying?"

"I'm staying. For now," I said smiling, "Seattle isn't my home anymore I need to create a life for myself."

"Looks like you're doing pretty well so far, from what I see." He settled back in, moving my hair with his nose and resting his mouth next to my ear.

"Yeah about that… So, you've been stalking me?" I asked lightly. "Watching me move in, then again on the beach?" I said, goading him.

"I'm not the one who stares opened mouthed at people while their working." He smiled against my ear.

I snorted and blushed furiously. "Touché, but I didn't really know it was you until I saw you at the club tonight."

He popped his head up and looked at me. "No?"

"No. I didn't really see your face on the beach, the sun was in my eyes." He chuckled and lay back down nuzzling the back of my neck.

"I wondered why you looked so dazed." He teased.

For a moment I lost the ability to think. The feeling of his warm breath on my neck was completely distracting. When he moved his hand from my hip to grasp my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine, goose bumps made me shiver.

"Cold?" He hugged me tighter.

"No." I choked out.

"Nervous?"

"Immensely."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I feel a little out of my element."

"Nah, it's just like riding a bicycle, you never forget." I was silent for a minute while I thought about his comment.

I sighed. "I'm not sure if I really ever learned how to ride in the first place."

He didn't say anything, he just picked up the side of the blanket, put it over himself and snuggled in closer. He kissed my neck and rested his head. I listened to his breathing and wondered what I was doing, sleeping on my patio with a virtual stranger. Eventually the warmth of his body and the sounds of the ocean lulled me to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks again to Robs for everything.

Let me know if you like it please.


	3. Mark of Change

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight... And I wish someone would pay me to write.

Again I want to thank Robs for being my beta… I love how excited you get when I give you another chapter, even though I know you're really busy. Thanks for taking the time.

OMG!!! Have you seen the banner for my story yet? ***Jumps & Claps***It's absolutely beautiful, my fellow Peenateer and really wonderful, talented and sweet friend Sara (musicalsara) made it for me. I love you hard bb… once again, thank you so much!

* * *

"_They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself" – Andy Warhol_

Chapter 3: Mark of Change

Wow, in Seattle after a Friday 'Girls Night', at noon we'd all still be in bed. Here, not only were we up, but we were already at the beach. Admittedly, I personally wasn't doing anything particularly taxing, but I was still not comatose in bed.

No, I was lying on my belly on a blanket spread out on my usual patch of beach with the sun warming my skin, it felt wonderful. _How did I live all those years in rainy, dreary _Seattle? I sighed, feeling my body relax as I did. My head was towards the ocean and I had my cheek laying on my hands as I watched Edward and Bella off in the distance, walking hand in hand down the beach. They were making slow progress and I could tell by their hand and head movements they were talking, probably getting to know each other better. I've never seen Bella so happy, not to mention so distracted. In fact, since she'd first laid eyes on Edward she's been walking around in a daze with a grin on her face. I smiled at the thought, I liked to see her happy.

I turned my head and laid my other cheek on my hands. In this direction I could see Rosie with Emmett, Jake and Laurent out in the water. Emmett was teaching her how to surf and she was doing pretty well too. I smirked as I saw Emmett rest his hands on her hips as she lay prone on the board. Rose was a natural at everything she tried to do, I giggled softly to myself as Rose fell off the board into the ocean only to have Emmett pick her back up and help her get back on, his hands once again on her hips. This time, however, they slid down over her ass as he pulled himself up behind her to help her paddle out. If he kept that up I wouldn't put it past her to fake drowning in hope of getting him to perform mouth to mouth. I quietly snorted at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked from beside me. I rolled to my side and propped my head on my hand. He was sitting in the sand not far from me, his back leaning against the cooler and his knees up supporting a large pad of paper. He was working on something.

"Just watching Rose learning to surf, she seems to be getting the hang of it."

"She's doing alright for her first time." He looked up briefly and smirked. "She'd probably do better if Emmett would keep his hands off her ass."

I giggled, "I think you're right." Silence settled comfortably between us again. I watched him as he worked, "What are you doing?"

"Sketching."

"Oh, are you an artist?" I suddenly realized I didn't really know much about Jasper. We'd only just met last night and since then I'd been so busy answering his questions about me; I really hadn't had the opportunity to ask much about him. All I really knew was, he surfed and he occasionally played guitar at the Cantina.

"Of sorts," he looked up again and smiled. "I was an Arts Major in school. I sketch, paint, I've dabbled in sculpture, a little bit of every medium really."

"Are you good? Do have a gallery to promote you and sell your work?"

He shook his head. "No, I've never had a formal showing or anything like that."

"That's too bad. I've heard of lots of artists who don't show their work either. It's a shame to let talent to go to waste."

He glanced at me over his knees, "How do you know I'm talented and how do you know I'm wasting it?" He asked me matter-of-factly.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean anything by it." I suddenly felt the need to explain so he wouldn't think I was total snob. "I just meant I understand, I know it's difficult for people in the arts to get recognition for their talent even when it's deserved and many end up leaving it behind…"

"You didn't offend me." He smiled and I saw sincerity in his eyes. "I sort of do make my living through my art. I'm the Fine Arts Teacher at the Ocean Vista Academy."

"You're a Teacher? What grade?" I asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Elementary grades, three thru six."

I smiled; I could just imagine him working with kids. "I bet you're a fun teacher, the kids must love you."

"I try," he chuckled. "It's a school for gifted children. They're all a hundred times smarter than I am and all way to serious." He snorted a laugh. "When I took the job I had no idea how difficult it would be to get them to loosen up and use their imaginations. Most of the time I feel like the kid, even around the seven year olds."

I giggled with him. "So you're on summer break right now?"

"Yeah, we all are." He used his chin to motion to the group on the beach. "Emmett's a Phys Ed. teacher, Jake teaches History, Laurent works in the Music department and Edward teaches English."

"Is that where you all met?"

"Laurent and Jake yes. Edward, Emmett and I have been friends for quite a while." We both looked up at the sound of Rosie squealing.

I rolled my eyes; I've never seen her act like such a girl. I turned my attention back to Jasper.

"What are you drawing?"

"You."

"Me?" That was a shock. I popped up into a sitting position. "Can I see it?"

He laughed and crawled over to sit beside me and placed the pad in my lap. I looked down on a beautiful pencil sketch of my body. He'd drawn my back as I lay in the sun and it showed me from my shoulders to mid thigh, the lines were beautiful. He was definitely talented. His work was so detailed; it reminded me of a black and white photo. The contours of my shoulder blades, down my spine to my lower back were so realistic I wondered if I were to touch the page, would I feel the vertebrae. He'd taken some creative license, I thought as I looked at the curve of my hip and buttocks, how it was perfectly rounded and it smoothed down to meet my leg.

"I wish my ass looked that good," I joked to hide my slight embarrassment. I had never been the subject of anyone's art work before, let alone in the nude.

"I only draw what I see." He smiled at me.

"Yeah well… then what's this?" I pointed to the detailed embellishment. While he'd completely omitted my bathing suit, he'd added a tattoo. "You certainly didn't see that."

It was beautiful, stars and scroll work interlaced. It wove up my body from just under my right cheek around my side then up, curving in slightly following the shape of my hip bone. It was dainty and pretty and the body in the drawing was sexy as hell.

"You don't like tattoos?" He asked.

"I don't mind them," I shrugged, "I've just never really seen many up close before, people in the Seattle Financial Sector tend to wear more clothing." I smirked. "Although, since I've moved to the beach, I have seen a few that are quite beautiful." My eyes drifted to him and I leaned back a little so I could see the Celtic design covering his shoulder blades and the base of his neck.

"It's a Trinity Knot, I designed it." He explained as he put some finishing touches on the drawing. "I worked in a Tattoo Parlor, designing and drawing tattoos while I was going to school." He pointed to his wrist where he had a few stars and some line work. "This was the first tattoo I ever actually did myself." I smiled as I looked down at the design, it was a mini version of the one he drew in the picture.

"You're a man of many talents." My finger traced the stars on his wrist. "Doesn't getting a tattoo hurt though?"

"A little, sometimes…" He trailed off looking down at my hip. "It might hurt a little here," and he ran his finger over the soft skin along the top of my hip bone. "The skin is very sensitive here." Goose bumps rushed over my skin.

I looked at the sketch again, "You want to tattoo me?"

"Not me personally, but if you're interested, I have some friends who are very good." I looked at the drawing again and he must have read my next question in my eyes. "I could draw it on you myself." He added with a smile.

"OK, why not…" I was a little shocked at myself.

"Why not, what?" I heard Bella ask. I looked up to see her and Edward, arms wrapped around one another.

"I'm getting a tattoo." I said as I handed her the drawing.

"Oh, it's pretty." Bella smiled at Jasper, "When are you going to do it?" The three of them looked at me.

"Tonight?" I looked at him and Jasper nodded.

"What's going on tonight?" Rose asked as she and the guys joined us on the blankets.

"Ali's getting a tattoo." Bella explained.

Rose smirked, "A tattoo? Alice you know that's going to hurt like hell." Emmett nodded and winced.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Emmett pouted, "It fucking hurts."

I looked worriedly at Jasper; he put his arm around me and whispered, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah," Edward agreed, "Emmett's just a baby. It took almost a whole bottle of Tequila just to make him quit whining."

"That's ok," Rose smiled, "we have lots of Tequila Ali. You're covered." She turned, "Em you have a tattoo, what is it?"

"Yeah… It's a bear." I saw him shoot a look of warning as Jasper snorted. "What? It's a _Bear_." He said again, emphasizing the word 'Bear'.

"Yeah, it's a bear alright," Edward laughed, "Winnie-the-Pooh is technically a bear."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oooo, I love Winnie-the-Pooh," whispered Rose, "Can I see it?"

Emmett smirked and whispered to her, "I'll show you later baby."

* * *

Jake and Laurent left for work, and the rest of us headed up to the house. The boys stored their boards while Rose, Bella and I went to the kitchen to scrounge up some lunch.

"Did you tell them you're leaving the day after tomorrow?" I asked. They both nodded. Bella looked particularly sad.

"Why'd I have to meet the perfect guy here?" She pouted. "Did you hear him? He calls me his girl…" I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. Bella blushed and shrugged as she leaned into me, "and I think I really like it." I pouted with her.

"I can tell." I said as I leaned my head against hers and I hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetie." I pulled back and kissed her forehead, "But just think now you'll have two reasons to come visit more often." She nodded, her forehead pressed against mine.

"Maybe it's a sign for us both to just move in with you." Rosie sounded a little miserable herself. I put my arm out for her to join our hug.

"I already told you, you're both welcome anytime," I whispered, "you're my family and I love having you around."

Our emotional moment was brought to an end when the three guys tackled their way into our hug. It did a lot to help lighten the mood and it was nice to have everyone joking and laughing together like this. Bella, Edward and Jasper all went to the living room to watch TV while Emmett started hunting the cupboards and fridge for something to eat, this guy was anything but shy. Rose and I helped him pull out food for a make-shift feast and we all sat on the floor in the living room to eat.

Throughout our picnic lunch, I surreptitiously watched the tender looks and private smiles going on between Bella and Edward and every now and then I'd notice Emmett feed Rose a piece of food or Rose tease him by licking her fingers seductively. I barely stopped myself from snorting out loud at the look on Emmett's face as he watched her; there was nothing subtle about our Rosie. Jasper caught my eye at that point and we chuckled quietly together.

The sexual tension was so thick by the time everyone finished eating I told them all to go away and I'd take care of cleaning up. It wouldn't take long, after the six of us finished up, we'd pretty much devoured the rest of the food we stockpiled. Bella and Edward disappeared upstairs while Rose and Emmett went to the video store to rent some movies. It was just three o'clock.

Jasper had called his friend at the Tattoo Parlor and I had an appointment at nine tonight, he was going to do it after the shop closed for regular business as a favor to Jasper. Butterflies took flight in my tummy as I thought about it again. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me from behind and he rested his chin on my shoulder, I jumped a little and my body went ridged. He chuckled, but didn't let me go, "Nervous again?"

I nodded, "A little bit, I never imagined I'd ever get a tattoo you know."

"Oh, the tattoo... Don't worry, you just need to stay relaxed. I'll hold your hand." He kissed me where my neck and shoulder meet. I felt my body stiffen again.

"If I'm supposed to relax, that might not help." I tried to joke, but my voice just came out strangled.

He turned me to face him, "It's me, isn't it? I make you nervous too, don't I?" He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and then his thumb traced my jaw line. The butterflies picked up momentum. I nodded and felt myself blush. He smiled, "I like that." He bent to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft as he brushed them against mine. I sighed and felt my tension melt away. He chuckled, "I think I just found a way to keep you relaxed."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself out of his arms, turning to continue cleaning up the kitchen. Honestly, the way my body reacted to Jaspers proximity and touch was totally embarrassing, I felt like a hormonal teenager. I was a little shocked at myself too. I'd barely known him a day and a half and not only had I already slept with him, albeit on a lounger in the yard fully clothed, but I'd let him talk me into getting a tattoo and now I was making out with him in my kitchen. Damn it, it had to be hormones.

I paused, touching my fingers to my lips, trying to remember how long it had been since the last time I'd been kissed. I couldn't recall when the last time Mike and I had, not even just a quick peck on the cheek. Hell, I couldn't even bring to mind any type of romantic kiss.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed it's ok." He leaned in front of me and used his knuckle to tilt my chin up to look at him. I smiled when I saw his smirk, "Tell me what's the matter?"

I tried to turn away, but he held my chin so he could see my eyes. "It's just been a while since anyone's kissed me, that's all."

"Mmm-hmm," He kissed me softly again. "So you're afraid you're maybe just a little out of practice?" I shrugged and nodded shyly. He kissed me again, this time I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip and a quiet whimper escaped my mouth as my lips parted.

"See, it's coming back to you," he whispered against my mouth. Then he crushed his lips to mine and his tongue slid between my lips. His arms wrapped around me and he held me tightly. When we parted slightly for a breath he said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, it hasn't been that long has it?"

"Ten months," I said breathlessly. He pulled his head back and looked me in the eye.

"Ten months since anyone's kissed you?"

I nodded. "Actually, almost a year since anyone's touched me at all."

Oh my God it sounded worse when I said it out loud and why, oh God… why did I just tell him that at all? I blushed again. I must sound pathetic.

"Alice, that's a crime." He brought his lips back to mine.

And if we were counting kisses that made butterflies swirl like a tornado in my tummy and my spine feel like it was going collapse, we'd never find one. I seriously doubted that I'd ever been kissed like that. Until just now.

* * *

At eight o'clock everyone was back in the living room making last minute plans for the evening's activities, they were all coming along to watch me get my tattoo.

"I've got the pain killers." Rosie announced as she held up the two bottles of Tequila.

"I don't think I'm gonna need two bottles Rose." I snorted.

"Well you know… you can never be too prepared." She set them down on the table.

"Maybe you should give her a shot now," Emmett said, "She's looking a little pale." Bella ran to get the shot glasses.

"I'm not pale… am I?" I asked my girls. Rose looked at me and smirked. Bella smiled and shook her head at me as she handed out the shots. Edward and Jasper declined.

"Here's to pain management." Emmett toasted and we downed our shots.

Jasper smiled and pulled out a thin black pen. "Is that what your wearin' darlin'?" I looked down at my shorts and baby doll top.

"Uh, I guess," I said hesitantly, wondering if I was missing something.

"Well, the top's not gonna be a problem, but the tight shorts may be a bit uncomfortable to put back on when it's done."

_Put back on?_ It finally dawned on me. I was going to have to take my pants off to have my hip and backside tattooed, in front of everyone. Bella handed me another shot, which I downed immediately.

"Relax Alice," Rose whispered, "go get a thong and a skirt." I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Right… I'll be right back."

A few minutes later I returned wearing a short gauzy skirt that hung lightly over my hips with a tank top, I had a thong underneath.

Jasper smiled and gave me the thumbs up. "Here, come lie on your left side right here," he patted the patio lounge chair he'd brought in from outside. "I'll start drawing it on you now to save time once we get there."

I lay down on my side and propped my head up on my hand.

"It's actually better if you lay your shoulder down and keep your body relaxed." He took a pillow from the couch and placed it under my head. He sat on a kitchen chair behind me, I looked straight ahead.

Rosie and Bella were sitting on the couch just in front of me smiling at me like two fools. Jasper picked up the hem of my skirt and folded it up over my hip. At that moment, you could have heard a pin drop. I bit my bottom lip and looked worriedly at Rose. She had an evil little grin on her face and she just nodded slowly and winked at me.

Emmett finally broke the silence, "Nice." He hissed from over Jaspers shoulder.

"Just hold the sketch book jag-off," and with that Jasper got to work.

* * *

_  
Well it has been one hell of an eventful weekend. _I thought to myself as I stood in my kitchen waiting for the microwave popcorn to finish popping. Last night's adventure at the Tattoo Parlor was just a blur thanks to the two bottles of the liquid pain meds we took with us.

I poured the popcorn into a bowl and I huffed a little burst of laughter as I remembered waking up in a tangle of legs and arms with Bella and Rosie this morning. Each of them the proud owner of a new, slightly smaller tattoo as well. Not at all clear about how we got home or managed to be in bed together.

"So, you said you came to California looking for something?" Jasper called in from the living room.

"Well I didn't come here looking for a beach boy," I said jokingly as I walked into the room with the bowl of popcorn and two bottles of beer.

"I'm not a beach boy darlin', I'm a cowboy." He said with a wry smile.

I smirked, "Be that as it may, I wasn't looking for either." I handed him the popcorn and placed the beer on the coffee table as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"Why did you come here Ali?" He asked, stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"To find myself." I simply said looking out the rain streaked windows.

It was pouring rain. Bella and Rose were off spending the day with Edward and Emmett and tomorrow they were going home to Seattle. It was remarkable how we all paired off like we had and how fast we'd become attached and comfortable around each other. I didn't begrudge them their time alone together either; it gave me an excuse to spend time with Jasper.

I felt him move over closer to me and he draped his arm over my shoulder, "Can I help you look?"

I thought he was just being a smart ass and looked up to tell him so, but when I saw the look on his face I wasn't sure. He looked so… sincere.

"Why?" Was all I said.

"Sometimes on journeys like this it helps to have a guide. Someone to help you over the rough spots, keep you away from pitfalls." His face still seemed serious.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven in September."

I cleared my throat quietly, I was a little uncomfortable. There was a six year difference in our age, he was twenty-six and I was thirty-two. _Oh my god, does that make me a cougar? _I pushed the rather depressing thought from my mind.

"Why, how old are you?" His voice interrupting my inner angst, he watched my face carefully.

"Thirty-two." I looked down.

"That's not such a big difference, my parents were eight years apart."

"Who was older, your mom or your dad?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"My dad." He stated, "But, I have a very old soul."

I snorted, "I'm sure you do," I patted his knee.

"No really. I've been on my own since I was sixteen. I've loved, lost and totally fucked up and had to start all over again too. I just did it in a shorter period of time than you."

I did a double take as he ended his speech. My gaze settling on his eyes, yeah I thought I knew what I was doing. "We should start the movie." I reached forward to grab the remote and my beer. He leaned forward at the same time keeping his arm around me and picked up his own beer. When we leaned back into the couch again I was snuggled deeper into his arm. I smiled and looked sideways at him. He seemed pleased with himself. I pressed play.

I blinked my eyes open to see the blank TV screen. The room was dim. The sky was still grey with rain clouds and the sun was setting. I hadn't moved a muscle, all of this I could see from where I was, reclined on the couch, my head on Jaspers chest. I could hear his heart beating steadily, loud beneath my ear. My hands rested, one beneath my cheek, the other palm flat against his abs.

His body was pinned beneath mine. I was slightly on my side and he was flat on his back. His arms rested around my shoulders, his legs were parted one knee up against the back of the couch and the other lay open with his foot hooked over my ankle. My hip pressed to his groin. I don't think I had ever been more aware of my body as I was right now.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want to wake him and interrupt this. I concentrated on the feeling of his body beneath my palm. It was warm and firm, very firm. I could feel the contours of muscle through his shirt. _Oh my God_, my brain shouted to my libido. I closed my eyes, searching for my self control.

A flash of lightning lit the room and I held my breath as a rumble of thunder sounded. Jasper stirred, his arms tightened slightly around me as he shifted his hips to a new position. I slowly let out the breath I was holding, that was until he ground his hips up into me. I couldn't help it, I gasped. I didn't mean to make a noise, it was purely reflex and it was only a gasp, but to me it sounded embarrassingly like a moan.

He moved his hips again, tilting his pelvis so he ground against me harder. Oh my God!_ That… _was clearly intentional as I heard a low growl under my ear. Against my will, my hips moved slightly, grinding back. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me up his body, turning me so I now lay flat on top of him. I felt his erection through our clothes. He was rock hard and seemingly huge. He ran his hands down my back and pressed his palms flat on my cotton covered cheeks as he ground our bodies together seeking more friction. He dipped his head and kissed my forehead. I kissed his chest, his neck and chin. We strained to reach one another. I used his shoulders to pull myself up further and he turned us so I was trapped snugly between his body and the back of the couch. Our tongues, lips, hands were all over each other. I felt light headed, my heart simply beating too fast and hard. We were both breathing as if we were running the race of our life.

I felt him bite my neck, just below my ear. "Jazz…" His name left my lips. He moaned and ran his hand up under my t-shirt as he nipped further down my neck. My hand went to his hair and pulled back until his lips were back to mine. I sucked his tongue into my mouth; he pushed my bra up and pinched my nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I want to fuck you." He whispered huskily in my ear. The breath rushed from me. I never would have thought it would be so damn sexy to hear someone say that to me. It must be his accent, everything he said absolutely screamed sex. I felt my panties soak through.

I moved the hand that was pinned beneath us and palmed his bulge through his jeans wrapping my fingers around him as I rubbed down and up in time with the movement of his hips.

"Alice," He growled, breaking the spell.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry," I pulled my hand away quickly, coming to my senses. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. I'm sure my face reflected the horror I was feeling, sheer embarrassment. _What in the hell was I thinking?_

He jumped off the couch and gathered me into his arms, carrying me towards the stairs.

"No wait!" I cried.

He ignored me, taking the steps two at a time. He paused at the top, "Bedroom?"

I pointed hesitantly to my room.

He walked us to the bed and knelt, laying me down and then crawling over me, his knees between my legs. He lowered himself, but kept his weight off me leaning on his elbows as both his hands tangled in my hair.

"Jasper, I can't... I'm sorry." I tried to explain.

"It's ok baby, I know." He nuzzled my ear and kissed my neck.

"I didn't mean to let it get that far," I ran my fingers through his wavy hair. "I'm a horrible person."

He rolled off me and lay beside me, "No you're not." He whispered in my ear, "I understand."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and chuckled darkly, "I'm glad you do because my body sure as hell doesn't."

He smiled, "I'll side with it then." His fingers playing idly with my hair, I turned my head to look at him. "Ali…" He whispered and brushed his fingers lightly over my cheek, "just to be near you, having you in my arms and falling asleep with you… it just feels right."

I rolled onto my side, facing him. Our eyes locked and I nodded then closed my eyes. It had felt right to me too.

* * *

Monday morning inevitably happened. Bella and Rose both made it back to my place with enough time for us to visit for a few hours while they finished packing.

"You want me to make us something to eat?" I asked as I sat on the bed. Bella was adding clothes to her suitcase and Rose was in the guest bathroom collecting her things.

"I'm not very hungry Ali, but you and Rosie go ahead." Bella said, sounding on the brink of tears.

"Nope, nothing for me either." Rose said as she came out with her toiletries. "Have either of you seen my shampoo and conditioner?"

"I think you left it in my shower," I said as I got up, "I'll get it."

As I turned from my shower with the bottles in my hand I caught sight of myself in the mirror over the sink. I looked sad again, but this time I knew why. My friends were leaving and I truly wanted them to stay. So much had changed in the seven days they were here.

"What's up hon?" Rosie asked from the door way.

"I'm just thinking about how much happened since you guys got here." She smiled.

"Yeah, it's been quite the week hasn't it?" I nodded.

"I think more has happened to me in seven days than has happened to me in seven years." I said chuckling.

"Seriously, I know." She agreed and held up her fingers, ticking them off as she spoke. "You got your first tattoo, your first hickey and you have a new boyfriend."

"He's not my… I got a hickey?" I looked in the mirror again examining my neck. Rose came up and put her finger just behind my right ear. I grabbed my hand mirror and groaned when I saw the dark purple mark. I have to admit though, I kind of felt a little smug. Rose was right, it was my first hickey.

"That's nothing." Bella said as she entered the room and pulled the waistband of her pants down slightly to show five, finger shaped bruises wrapping around her hip.

"Well, I think I got you both beat." Rose moved the collar of her blouse to bare her shoulder. Emmett had marked her with a perfect impression of his teeth.

Bella and I gaped at the mark. "Oh my God, he bit you?" Bella winced, "That's… odd."

"I think it's kinda hot." Rose said with a wink at me in the mirror.

"You would." Bella mumbled and we all burst out laughing.

* * *

I had closed the door, but I still hadn't moved.

I'd helped them pack their suitcases into the car, kissed and hugged them goodbye and they'd left for the airport.

I was alone again.

* * *

**A/N: **If you want the banner code to add to your siggy, let me know when you review and I'll send it to you.


	4. A Road Less Travelled

"That's the secret to life... replace one worry with another...." – Charlie Brown

Chapter 4 – A Road Less Travelled

After I pulled myself together I passed the day trying to keep myself busy. I worked my self ragged doing things like changing the linens, doing laundry and paying bills. I kept my mind busy by making lists of things I wanted to do and shopping lists of things I wanted to buy. I had no idea how long I'd been at it until I came downstairs and noticed the sun was setting and it was raining again.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Jasper standing under the awning holding up bags of take out. "Hey darlin'," he smiled, "Maria sent us dinner."

"Hey." I said as I stood back to let him enter and took the bags of food into the kitchen.

"Rose and Bella get home ok?" He asked as he gave me a peck on the cheek and started opening the containers of food. I nodded and sat on the counter watching him use his fingers to taste one of the dishes. "Mmmm, wanna taste?"

I shook my head.

"Did you eat already?"

I shook my head again, "I'm not hungry." I moved my leg so he could get a fork from the drawer I was sitting above and he watched me from the corner of his eye as he stood at the counter and ate. Again, I was amazed at how easily he had integrated into my home and my life. "You wanna beer or something?" I asked as I hopped down off the counter.

"Sure, please." I felt him watching me as I crossed the room.

I grabbed a beer and tried to twist the cap off, but it didn't turn, instead I cut the palm of my hand on the sharp metal cap. "Shit!" I hissed as I slammed the bottle down on the counter and ran upstairs to my bathroom.

I was running my hand under cold water as I heard him call from outside the open door. "Y'all right Ali?"

I scowled as I looked towards the door, but I couldn't see him, he was trying to give me some privacy. He was a very courteous guy and why that pissed me off, I'll never know. "I'm fine." I snapped.

"Ooo, that's not good." He hissed.

I narrowed my eyes and pressed my lips together. "What's not good?"

"You said you were fine, everyone knows when a chick says she's fine it's never a good thing."

_A chick?_ I mouthed the words to myself in the mirror and shook my head as I heaved a big sigh.

"Uh oh, that's even worse… The dreaded sigh."

I chuckled softly and hung my head, trying to wipe the smile off my face as he finally stuck his head around the corner.

"I knew I could get a giggle out of you if I was patient enough." He said as he came to stand beside me. "Lemme see what'cha did." He held out his hand for mine and I placed my wet hand in his, palm up.

There was a little piece of skin torn up where the cap dug into my hand. It was minor, but I guess it was just the thing to top off my less than stellar day. "It's nothing." I mumbled.

"Naw… it's sometimes the smallest stone that causes the avalanche." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my palm.

I felt a tear fall from my eye, "How come you always say exactly what I'm thinking?"

"Do I?" He kissed it again. I nodded and another tear rolled down my cheek.

I pressed my lips together nodding absently. I took my hand back and smoothed the skin down with my finger. I was concentrating on keeping my tears in check, I'd only known the guy four days and I didn't need to be blubbering in front of him. I turned to find the tissue box, but he stopped me from moving away.

"Alice, it's ok to be upset."

"I know that." I said curtly and I shook off his hand. I used the back of my hand to roughly brush away the tears caught in my lashes and managed to get a hold of myself. "I'm fine really." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me for a few seconds, studying me. Then he cocked his head to one side as he moved aside so I could leave the room.

I went to the windows in my bedroom and stood, just staring out. He didn't say anything, touch me or even make a sound, but I knew he was standing not too far behind me.

"I just miss them already." I said softly. "Before they came here, this place didn't seem so quiet and I didn't feel lonely." I lapsed into silence and he kept his, I continued to stare out the window.

"Sorry." I finally whispered as I broke the silence. I looked over my shoulder to see him smile sweetly at me and I could tell from the look in his eyes I was forgiven.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He placed his hands on either side of my face and tilted my head up so he could kiss my forehead. "Come on," He took me by the hand and led me downstairs to the front door and handed me my jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I watched him gather up the food and put it in the fridge. I put on my raincoat and slipped my bare feet into my boots.

"My place." He paused as he put on his shoes. "I hear tell that misery loves company and well, I happen to know where there are two more fairly miserable people." He handed me my bag and pointed to my keys on the desk.

* * *

We stepped out of the freight elevator and he opened the door to the apartment. We left our shoes and boots at the door and I followed him down the hallway. I must admit, I wasn't at all prepared for what I saw. The hall opened up to a huge loft and it was spectacular. The floors were the original wide plank boards sanded smooth and polished. The outside walls were old worn bricks and the evenly spaced windows were wide and practically floor to ceiling. As my eyes were drawn upwards, I noticed the ceiling was open to the ductwork and must still be at least twenty feet high.

"God Jasper, this is beautiful." I said in awe. He squeezed my hand and smiled.

As we walked past the open concept kitchen and dining area I gawked at the double sided gas fireplace dividing the dining room from the living room. There was a wide leather sectional sofa, two chairs and a padded leather bench they were using as a coffee table. I was stunned, it was amazing. So far, the only indication that three single guys lived here was the massive big screen TV and the complicated mess of electronic components surrounding it.

I looked at the boys; Edward sat on the couch with his head down, absently peeling the label off a beer bottle and Emmett sat on the floor slouching against the couch with his head back and his eyes closed. Both were clearly and indisputably miserable.

Jasper cleared his throat loudly and they both looked up. "I brought someone else to join the pity fest," he said as he took my jacket.

I sat between them, Emmett wrapped his arm around my shin and leaned his head against my knee and Edward reached up to rub my back soothingly. "Oh boy," I sighed, "we are pathetic." We just sat there for what seemed like hours, chatting occasionally until Edward eventually left when Bella called. I got to say hi briefly, but then he took the phone and went to his room. I looked around to see where Jasper had gone to and saw him over in the kitchen. I pried my leg away from Emmett and went to see what he was doing.

"Hey darlin'…" He said as I pulled myself into one of the bar stools at the counter, "How ya feeling?"

"I'm better I think," I said chuckling, "was I really that bad?" I looked back to Emmett still sitting on the floor.

"Well not quite, but you were still pretty sad. Want some tea?" I nodded and he poured me a cup.

"So tell me about this place, how long have you lived here?" I took a sip.

He leaned down and rested his arms on the counter, crossing his hands in front of him. "We bought this place about four years ago."

"You own it? Is it a condo?"

"No actually, we own the building. There are four floors; the main floor is going to be retail space, right now we have plans for five units. This floor is Edwards, next one up is Emmett and the top floor is mine. Our plan is to get the first floor finished and rented out so the income will pay the mortgage, taxes and utilities as well as fund the renovations we have to do on the next two lofts."

"Wow, great plan." I was very impressed, "You guys did all the work on this place?" I looked around again, admiring all the beautiful fixtures.

"Sort of… we did all the demo and construction. Emmett's family is in the business so we had experience on our side there. Edward has some electrical skills and I've done a bit of carpentry so we do what work we can, and we've accumulated quite a DIY library for the stuff we had to study up on." He paused and looked proud. "The decor is all Edwards mom Esme; she's a professional at interior design."

"She's very good. I should use her for my place."

"Your place looks pretty finished to me."

"All that came with the rental. If I decide to stay and buy it, I'll need to start from scratch."

He looked perplexed, "So you might not be here permanently?"

I shrugged, "I'm here at least till September."

"Where would you go if you didn't stay?

Just then there was a knock on the door, Jasper turned to the living room and called to Emmett, "Em, your pizza's here!"

I briefly saw something flying through the air and land with a thunk, it skidded along the smooth floor to come to a stop just by my feet. I stooped to pick it up, it was Emmett's wallet. I giggled and handed it over to Jasper who smirked, shaking his head. He paid the guy and brought the pizzas to the counter and offered me some, then took the rest over to Emmett.

"Show me your loft?" I asked.

He smiled as his eyes lit up, "Sure, come on."

We stopped long enough to get our shoes on and open the elevator gate. We hadn't said a word to one another, but he was leaning against the wall opposite from me in the large freight elevator, clearly amused by something.

"What?" I giggled self consciously.

"You look cute." He laughed, tilting his head and biting his lip.

I felt my face blush hot, wondering what's so cute and I looked down at myself, blushing even hotter when I realized what I was wearing. I'd left the house in such a state that I didn't realize I was wearing a pair of my little satin sleep shorts and a tank top, which in its self wasn't too bad since I was covered and they weren't exactly indecent. But I was also wearing hot pink rain boots that came almost to my knees. I moved one foot and put my heel to the ground waggling my toe back and forth. "Yeah, quite the fashion statement huh?"

"I like it; it's a good look on you." He pushed off from his side of the elevator and leaned like he was going to make his way over to me. I shot my hand out, gesturing for him to stop and he paused only briefly, giving me an 'I don't think so' look and he continued to slowly cross the elevator.

I snorted, "Yeah sure, it's your fault for letting me go out like this." I moved along the wall away from him but when I eventually hit the corner he lunged, trapping me between his arms as he placed them on either side of me.

"Ok… I take full responsibility." He bent to me with an evil little grin, his warm, full lips touched mine and I sighed.

This time the elevator opened into a large open space, Jasper threw a switch and overhead lights came on, illuminating everything. It was completely open, the floor had been swept and debris was piled up against one wall, close to the elevator. The windows were dusty and some of them had been blacked out or covered by boards where I guessed they were broken. There was a huge work table in the centre of the room with art supplies and papers strewn about.

"It's huge." I said, my voice echoing. "Jasper this is a fantastic space." I said in awe. I stopped at the table and glanced down, the papers were actually detailed drawings of what he visualized for his loft. I loved what he'd done. He'd split the rooms up instead of having them along one wall. There were two smaller bedrooms split by a bathroom suite across from where the kitchen was, a third slightly larger bedroom was to be at the front of the building. Jasper's plans didn't show the elevator being closed off like it was downstairs instead it opened directly into the space.

I pointed to the drawing and Jasper looked down, "Yeah, up here the windows are too beautiful to be put out in a hallway. I figured this would be a great guest suite and over here…" He pointed to the opposite side, "Would make a great studio and office. It's bright and the view is fantastic." I nodded and smiled as I picked up another drawing.

This one showed the far corner planned out to be a huge master suite, with double stained glass French doors and it detailed a staircase along the back wall. I raised my head to look and sure enough there was a metal stairway leading up to the ceiling. "Where does that go?"

"The roof," he sorted through the drawings and pulled out another one and placed it in my hands, it showed the roof fenced in by an intricate wrought iron railing. Jasper was pointing and talking about his plans and I was enthralled by his excitement. "I figured it would be a great place for a hot tub and a place to relax in the sun during the day. And over there..." He looked up and pointed to another set of industrial stairs about midway down the wall just to our right. "That stairway will be close to the kitchen, so above it could be an outdoor patio for a barbequing so we could dine alfresco."

"This is really beautiful Jasper."

"Yeah it is. I love it."

"When are you going to start working on it?"

He shrugged, "Maybe sometime in the next year or two. Once we get the retail space filled it should all start to come together."

I watched him as he sorted through his drawings and spread them out on the table before him. He looked so proud and happy. It dawned on me; he also seemed confident and certain of his future. Something I was not. "Well, whenever you get it done, it's going to be wonderful." I said with sincerity.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Then he looked up at me. He cleared a spot on the table, picked me up and sat me on the edge. I winced as his hand pressed on my hip where the tattoo was.

"Oh sorry, is it hurting?" He winced with me.

I shook my head, "No not really, just when I bump it or sometimes when I bend down."

"Can I see?"

I rolled over to my left hip, jutting my right out and he carefully pulled the waistband of my shorts down while I held them in the front. I looked too, as well as I could as he inspected the work.

"It's healing very well and the lines are really crisp, he did a great job." I smiled as he kissed one of the stars, then another and another very gently. He pulled my shorts back up, stood between my legs and butted my nose with his. I reached up to put my hands around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair at the back of his neck.

"It's getting late."

He nodded slowly, "You want me to take you home or do you wanna stay here?" The way he was kissing and nipping at my neck made me shiver.

"Are you trying to sway my decision?"

"I might be." He said as he licked up to my ear, I moaned and bit my lip. "Hang on," and he motioned for me to wrap my legs around his waist and he carried me to the elevator, his hands firmly cupping my ass, "Hit the lights baby."

"I think I'd better go home." I gasped, trying desperately to control my breathing.

"No, stay please… I'll behave, I promise." I giggled, but nodded my head. I was tired and didn't have much fight left in me.

* * *

I wandered around Jasper's bedroom taking in the various aspects of his personality. It wasn't what I had expected either. He had a few guitars resting on stands in a corner next to an old wooden bench. His bed was just a box spring and mattress on the floor heaped with large white pillows and a fluffy down comforter. Behind it, where a headboard would go, was a collection of gothic style peaked window frames and various stained glass windows just propped up against the wall. "These are beautiful."

He looked up from what he was doing to see what I was talking about. "Yeah, I've been collecting them for ages."

I looked around some more, he had sketches and paintings pinned up on the walls and a large antique desk strewn with more papers. Against the window as a drafting table, obviously where he sat to work, I walked over to see what was on the board. It was another drawing of me. I was sitting in the window seat at my house with my knees drawn up and my arms wrapped around them, my chin resting on my knee caps. I was staring straight ahead out towards the ocean. It was lovely, but I looked so sad.

"Do I always look that sad?" I asked surprised by what I saw in my eyes in the drawing.

He shook his head, "No, but you always look that beautiful." I smirked at his smooth reply.

I climbed into his bed when he held the duvet up for me and he got in beside me. "Jasper, will you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked as he snuggled up to me, wrapping me in his arms.

I shrugged slightly, "You know everything about me. Tell me about who you are."

"I don't know everything about you, yet. But ask me anything, I'll tell you."

"You said you've been on your own since you were sixteen, how come?"

"My mom passed away and my dad was so broken up he just couldn't function. He needed time to grieve in his own way."

Having lost my own family when I was young I understood grief, but… "You were just a kid, didn't you need to be taken care of?"

"I was pretty self sufficient."

"What did you do?"

"I finished school, worked, drew…" He paused, "Then when I graduated I left Texas, I figured New York was where I needed to be for my art."

"What about your dad, did you ever see him again?"

He nodded, "Yeah we talk all the time. He's fine now. It took him a few years to pull his shit together, but he did. He's the reason I was able to become a teacher." I turned so I could see his face, he looked at me. "He asked me if there was anything he could do for me, to make up for him checking out. I told him I wanted to become a teacher so he gave me what I needed."

"How long did you stay in New York? Weren't you ever lonely?" He chuckled as my questions came out two at a time. My curiosity was peaked, the more I found out about him the more the more I wanted to know.

"I didn't stay in New York long at all, I actually moved around a lot. Eventually though, I ended up in Chicago, that's where I met Edward and Emmett then we pretty much stuck together from then on. And yes I did get lonely from time to time."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Jasper placed his hand over my mouth, I looked up. He had propped himself up and was staring down at me. "You said you only have your place leased until September…" He paused, it wasn't quite a question, but I nodded to answer anyway. "If… you decide not to stay, where will you go?" I shrugged.

He lowered his voice until it was only a whisper, "Alice, I know you're looking for something… I know it's barely been four days but… if I can help you find what you're looking for I'd be very happy if you stayed." We just looked into each other's eyes, each trying to decipher what the other was thinking. He removed his hand from my mouth, but made a shushing motion as he lay his head back down. It was obvious he didn't want to discuss this now when he said, "Good night Ali."

* * *

I lay awake thinking about what he'd just said. About the things Rosie, Bella and I had discussed while they were here and about my own thoughts, things I'd been pushing away since my life had been turned upside down so many months ago.

I hadn't moved for hours, I just laid there thinking and listening to him breath beside me when I noticed it was getting a light outside. I slid out from under his arm, let myself out of the apartment and drove myself home.

The one thought my mind kept coming back to was one of the last things he'd said, 'it's barely been four days', which in its self had me reeling. Four days and here I was all flummoxed because a good looking guy was showing me some attention. _A good looking, younger guy_, I corrected myself. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't even have a fling like a normal person. Instead I had this guy looking three months into the future after only knowing me for four days and we hadn't even had sex yet.

I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror and scowled. Here I was feeling all emotional because although I wanted to have sex with him, _and boy did I want to have sex with him_, I wouldn't let myself because technically I was still married. Married to a man who was seemingly having all kinds of sex with god knows how many people; something just didn't seem right about this situation. I snorted feeling slightly hysterical.

I pulled into my driveway, turned off the car and just sat there thinking. I left Seattle to start over, get some perspective and look for happiness. So far all I've done is party with my friends, drink copious amounts of Tequila, get a tattoo, and fall in lust with a completely gorgeous, young, beach boy, surfer, cowboy; who, it seemed, was looking for a relationship with me.

Jesus, I wonder what road this is… F for Fucked up?

* * *

**A/N** – Sorry for the delay… It was a long weekend here in rainy, wet and totally soggy Ontario (Canada) so I completely lost track of time.

Thanks again to Robs for being my beta…I love you bb.

Also, thanks to everyone who's added me to their favorites and/or reviewed. You have to know, I get totally excited when I get a review…it's very exciting ~ yay!


	5. Rational is Overrated

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight... My filthy imagination is all mine – Yay!!

Hugs to Robs, the best beta ever ~ thanks again bb!

And thanks again to all who reviewed. Honestly, now I understand why people say, "Reviews are love" Your reviews rock! I love getting reviews! Oh, and according to what you've said... I'd say this is what you've been waiting for ~ enjoy!

* * *

_  
Things do not change, we change – Henry David Thoreau_

Chapter 5 – Rational is Overrated

I dragged myself from the car and into the house, I was exhausted. Not only had I been up almost twenty-four hours straight but it had to have been one of the most emotionally draining days I'd ever had. Now, unfortunately, my mind was on overdrive and I couldn't stop rethinking everything that happened as I reviewed the decisions I'd made between the car and the coffee pot.

I decided to tell Jasper I couldn't see him anymore and he should move on. I decided to take the offer on the Seattle house and finally be finished once and for all with the drama. Then I decided to call my lawyer, Peter, and tell him to finally get the divorce over with.

Oddly enough once I'd had my little break-down in the car and made these decisions I felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. At least I knew I could think rationally about this. I leaned against the counter to wait for the coffee to finish brewing.

I absent mindedly ran my tongue over my lips, I could still taste Jasper. I lifted the front of my tank top to my nose, breathed in deeply and there it was; Him.

Ok… so rationality was fleeting, but it had made an appearance, I could get it back again. _Maybe_.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat in my window seat. I took a moment to savor the aroma wafting from my cup; it was one of the most comforting scents I knew. I closed my eyes as I tasted it, _heaven_. I enjoyed the feeling of instant calm that rushed through my body and the way the tension in my shoulders relaxed a bit as I watched daybreak turn to mid-morning.

I took my emotional inventory... yep, I felt ok. The worst of my anxiety had passed and although I was tired I felt fine. Jasper's teasing comment about girls saying 'fine' came back to me, but I pushed it away quickly and let my mind wander a little further back in time.

About five months ago I'd gone to a therapist. I only went because Bella asked me to, she was worried about me and thought maybe I needed someone who was 'unbiased' to help me work through it. The therapist urged me to be honest with myself; she wanted me to take a step back and look into how I got to this particular place in time and then talk about how I was feeling about my circumstances. It was a horrible experience. There is nothing nice about examining yourself under a microscope; you see all kinds of things you'd rather stay ignorant to.

I went twice a week for six weeks and besides the obvious; anger, hurt and bitterness. I found I was also honestly relieved to be rid of him. Maybe it was cathartic after all.

Truthfully, Mike was a bully. Not physically… emotional sabotage was more his specialty. He had a way of making himself feel good by making other feel they were less, and he was pretty sneaky about too. It was a few years before I realized what he was doing and what he was capable of. And by then it was too late for me, I had nothing left and nowhere to go, so I had to stay. In the end I realized that was probably why he started screwing around… the challenge was gone.

I guess therapy did help because a few months later, I woke up and started putting my plan in motion. I'd had enough of waiting around for someone else make my life for me. I decided to step-off the path I was on and start making my own happiness. I had Rose and Bella encouraging me and surprisingly, yet another ally, my parent's estate lawyer Peter. He had been watching out for me all these years, trying to protect me from being wiped out. So I at least had a starting point. I just wished I knew what the hell I was doing.

I brought my knees up and hugged them with my arms. With my chin on my knees I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. When I looked up, a movement caught my eye.

Jasper was standing at the patio door. I rolled my head and rested my cheek against my knees so I could look at him, just the sight of him made my stomach tighten and my pulse race. As I pondered how he did that, he slowly walked over to stand in front of me, he lifted his hands and placed them above his head on the window frame and rested his forearms and forehead on the window.

He had a look of concern in his eyes. "Ali?" I heard his muffled voice through the window. I made myself look away. "Ali, please let me in."

I closed my eyes trying to shut everything out. I retreated back into my head where I've been for the last few hours, trying to find the strength and resolve to tell him of my decision to stop seeing him. Even though I'd felt confident at the time that it was the right decision, at this moment all that confidence was gone. All I heard in my head was the echo of his words, asking me to let him in.

I blinked my eyes open to find him still there, watching me.

"Jazz..." I said meekly, my voice sounded like I was pleading, and maybe I was. Only, I couldn't decide if I was pleading for him to go or pleading for him to stay. I rose slowly and walked to the door, my body acting against my brain's wishes as I slid the door open.

"I woke up and you were gone." He spoke to me while still standing outside. "Why'd you leave?"

I nodded my head and shrugged. I wasn't sure what to say or how to explain.

"You're scared?" He asked, guessing. "I scare you." I looked up to meet his eyes, he'd hit the nail on the head.

"You're… intense." I said slowly.

He chuckled slightly and dropped his eyes to his feet, "Yeah, I've been accused of that before." He raised his head and smiled shyly at me.

Even that tentative, crooked little smile he had lit up his eyes and they sparkled at me. I immediately felt compelled to smile back. "You're dazzling me," I said softly, "you're making it awfully difficult for me to resist you."

"Why do you have to resist?"

I took a moment to look up at him. "Jazz…" My voice caught in my throat, "Jasper, my life is pretty complicated right now. You know that…"

"I know you haven't been happy for a long while and I think you deserve to be happy." He ran his hand through his hair at the front and tucked it behind his ear. He stepped forward, over the threshold. I backed up one step instinctively. "I don't want you to be scared," I shook my head and watched his eyes. "I just feel so much when I'm around you," he paused and I nodded. Again my body was acting without approval from my brain.

He reached and slid his hand under my hair around the back of my neck and pulled me into his lips. His other arm circled my waist, his palm pressed flat against my back. I gasped into his mouth as his tongue pushed over my lips and intertwined with mine. The kiss was slow, deep and seductive.

Fear vacated my mind and was quickly replaced by bliss, my heart felt as if it might burst with happiness. I felt lust and longing, as if after years of stagnancy my desires and emotions were battling to surface.

I wanted this man so urgently I didn't think I'd be able to contain myself, but then Jasper pulled back. I must have looked confused because he reached up and cupped my face in his hands as he smiled reassuringly at me. "We should talk…" he started to say, but I stepped forward into his arms, reaching up on tippy toes to capture his lips with mine.

_Nope, we definitely shouldn't talk anymore_, I thought as I grasped at the hem of his shirt and ran my hands under it over his bare back. He moaned and dropped his mouth to my neck, kissing hungrily up behind my ear and I believe the last coherent thought I had for a few moments was that his moan had to be the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

When I came to my senses we were in my bedroom and he was gently laying me down in the center of the bed, still kissing me. He pulled back and I saw that his eyes were filled with desire too. He kissed me in quick little pecks, three on my lips and then he trailed them down along my jaw before he paused to look at me again. This time his eyes were asking me if I was certain.

I ran my hands up, once again under his t-shirt this time pulling it up, trying to get it off and effectively giving him the go ahead. He ducked his head helping me remove it. I kissed his chest as he discarded it onto the floor, impulsively flicking my tongue over his nipple when I came to it. It hardened instantly and I nipped at it.

"Ali..." he hissed, "darlin' you do that and I'm not gonna be able to stop myself honey." He kissed my neck.

"Don't stop, I don't want you to stop." I breathed as I tangled my hands in his hair; fisting handfuls and pulling him gently back to my mouth. He growled and lowered his body to mine, his weight pinning me to the mattress. Heat of the moment or not, I finally let myself go. I'd really wanted him from the moment he spoke to me, but denied myself because of some false sense of propriety. All I was really doing was locking my feelings away because I was afraid.

Feeling him hard for me and pressing against my leg made me want the rest of our clothes off. _Immediately_. I pushed down on the waistband of his shorts. He pulled back again. _Why was he stopping? _I lifted my head up to look. "Ali I…"

"You changed your mind," I groaned quietly. Horrified, I covered my eyes with my hands unable to face him. Oh God, he didn't want me.

I heard him, "Honey no, no, no." He said gently, sounding slightly amused and I felt his hands wrap around my wrists to pull my hands from my face. "How can you think I changed my mind, can't you see what you do to me?" He brushed my hair back and touched my face gently.

My mind and emotions were running amok, I honestly didn't know what to feel first. I went with confusion, "Then what's wrong, why did you stop?"

"Baby, I just don't have a condom."

"Condom," I repeated, my mind processing at a little less than lightning speed. Wait… I have a condom. I reached over to the drawer in my nightstand and felt around for the box I knew I stashed there when I moved in. I pulled it out and held it in front of me, certain that I was grinning like some sex maniac, "A house warming present from Rose." He took it from my hands and he was grinning too.

We quickly stood and stripped off the rest of our clothing; his body was stunning. I paused briefly before I lifted my top, he was watching me. "You really still want me?" My voice was barely a whisper. I was afraid to ask because I was afraid of what his answer might be.

He stepped into me and cupped my cheek, his thumb running over my bottom lip, "God Ali, I want you so damn much." Then he kissed me melting away all my worries. He ran his mouth along my collar bone; I felt his lips moving as he told me how beautiful I was. He placed wet kisses up my neck to my ear where he whispered, "Do you really want me?"

I gasped, as the air rushed from me, his question sending a rush of heat throughout my body. I nodded, kissing his chest and neck.

"Tell me Alice," he pushed us both back onto the bed nudging my legs apart with his knees, a strangled moan escaped my lips as he press his hard length to my center. "Say it for me."

"Jasper, I want you," my voice sounding desperate in my ears. I pulled up my knees and wrapped my legs around his hips. "I want you inside me Jazz," I begged, "please."

His hand slipped between my legs, "Are you ready for me Ali?"

He smiled as his fingers found wetness. He positioned himself at my core and slowly entered me, our eyes open and locked together. We groaned out together at the sensation of him filling me.

"God, you feel so good," he breathed out heavily as he began to move within me.

Everything was so overwhelming... My God, it was wonderful. My body responded immediately to his thrusts. I was on the very edge; I had never cum this fast before. As he quickened his pace my orgasm hit.

"Fuck… Jasper!" I wailed as my walls contracted and I rode out the wave of ecstasy.

I heard him growl as he pumped into me hard and held as he found his own release. He dropped his head into the crook of my neck panting heavily; I nuzzled and kissed along his shoulder while whispering thank you's over and over.

I felt Jasper shaking, chuckling in my ear as he rolled off me and pulled me with him so I was looking down at his smiling face. "What's so funny?" I propped myself up, my elbow on his chest and I scowled down at him playfully.

"You are," he winked. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" he mimicked me then laughed heartily. I feigned a look of disbelief at his teasing.

"Well, pardon me for being grateful." I said sarcastically. I rolled off him, burying my face in my arms as I lay on my stomach.

He quickly rolled over and threw his arm over me, "Ali… I'm just teasin' you baby, don't be upset." I felt him kissing me gently across the back of my shoulders. I kept my smile hidden. "God you're so fucking adorable and it should be me thanking you." He kissed down my back, thanking me between each kiss until he reached my bare bum where he promptly bit my cheek.

I yelped and jumped, trying to flip over, but he grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms. We were lying on our sides, face to face. "Beast." I called him as I pouted and rubbed where I was sure a bite mark would be.

"Faker," he said back, then kissed my nose. "Honestly darlin'," his voice lowered reverently, "Thank you. That… you… all of it… just amazing." His soft, warm lips brushed against mine, back and forth. His gentle kisses expressing every bit of the passion I saw in his eyes. I smiled contentedly and relaxed into him.

"I don't think I've ever felt so good," I sighed as I lifted my chin so he could kiss down my neck, the throbbing sensation beginning to build again and I started to slowly grind myself into him.

A sound, almost a purr came from Jasper and I looked down at the top of his head as his lips made their way down my body. "More? You want more already?" He looked up at me as his tongue slowly circled my nipple. "It must be true what they say about older women then." I felt his lips curl into a smile as he sucked it into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth.

"Umm hum…" I groaned, and pulled on his hair so he brought his head up to look me in the eyes. "And I sincerely hope the rumors about younger men are true too." I gave him my best 'evil pixie' grin then hopped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it just as I heard him reach the handle.

"Alice," He grumbled to the door.

"I'm taking a shower." I sang cheerfully back.

"Let me in, I'll take one too."

"Nope… the day's a waste'n. We gotta get the show on the road."

"Alice…" this time it was nearly a whine.

I giggled as I started the shower.

* * *

Honestly, talk about putting a spring in your step. I mused as I wheeled my cart around the grocery store. I'd discovered, when I went down to make breakfast that I had no food in the house. When Jasper came down after his turn in the shower I pointed him in the direction of his friends, surfing near their usual spot and told him I'd be back soon.

I blushed a little as my mind started flashing me images of Jasper's naked body. His ripped abs, the beautiful V leading the way to his huge… I snapped myself out of it as I ran into the meat counter. Literally. I blushed even harder as I looked around to see if anyone had noticed my little accident.

_God, Alice!_ I berated myself, _perverted much?_ I started to heap red meat into the buggy, thinking protein would help keep our energy up. I rolled my eyes; obviously my mind was comfortable and setting up residence in the gutter. I sighed and headed for the check out.

I made it home with my carload of food and found that I had help from three strong men carrying it into the house. "I could get used to this" I joked as they placed the bags on the counter and I started to put it away.

Emmett began opening boxes of crackers and the jar of peanut butter, I stopped him by handing him a spoon just as he was about to jab his finger into it. He smiled and fluttered his eye lashes at me. I could see my grocery bill going up before my eyes and, as if to substantiate my thought I watched Edward grab a banana and an apple, and Jasper open the bag of chocolate chip cookies. I leaned against the counter to observe the feeding frenzy.

The rest of the day was spent lazing around the house. Emmett glued to the TV, Edward sitting in my window seat reading while Jasper snoozed on the couch. I answered a few emails, composed a final letter to Peter, giving him authority to deal with the utilities and such to maintain the house in Seattle. Now that I'd decided for sure to let it go, I wanted to distance myself completely from it. It was the last remaining piece of my old life; well that and my not-yet-ex-husband. I also fired off another note to Peter asking him to make the final arrangements for Mexico.

I was just about to shut it down when my Instant Messenger pinged. It was Rose.

"Sup?"

"Not much." I smirked as I typed.

"Nothing new?"

"No."

"OMG… just do him already!"

I burst out laughing. I felt eyes on my back, but did not turn around. I heard 'ping, ping, ping' and looked down at the screen and saw:

"!"

"!"

"!"

The screen told me she was writing more,

"OMFG… you already did!"

_How the hell did she get that so fast? _I wondered. I suddenly got a second session ping, this one from Bella.

"Yay!"

"*smirk* News travels fast." I replied to her.

And to Rose's request for details I just wrote, "What, and deprive you of your own lurid fantasies?!! Later bb…"

I signed off with Bella as well and shut down my computer.

I walked over to the window and looked out. It was going to rain again. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What's up babe?" Jasper asked in a sleepy voice. I turned to face the room.

"You know, I moved from the rainiest city in the U.S. to one reputed to be mostly sunny and it has rained for almost three days straight, the irony is not lost on me you know." The three of them laughed.

Jasper looked at the clock. He had to leave since it was almost six o'clock and he was playing at the Cantina tonight. Emmett and Edward said their goodbyes and thanked me for the lunch then went to wait in the car. Jasper hugged me and gave me a knee weakening kiss before he asked me if he could come back after work. I nodded enthusiastically before he left.

* * *

I was startled awake by a chirping noise, I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on where it was coming from. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Jasper to get here. I got up and followed the sound to my desk where my cell phone was, I looked at the call display and it told me it my call was from an unknown name. I glanced over at the clock; it was one-twenty-eight a.m. I had no idea who would be calling me at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me," Jasper's voice sounded both relieved and remorseful.

"Hi, is everything ok?"

"Yeah it is… kind of. Sorry to wake you."

"It's ok, I just must have dozed off on the couch."

He was silent for a just moment before he began, "Sorry. Emmett needed his jeep so he came to get it while I was playing."

"You want me to come get you?"

"No darlin', it's a miserable night and it's really raining hard, I don't want you coming out in this."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, even though I was sad because I knew he was trying to tell me he wasn't coming over tonight. "So you're gonna go home?"

"Yeah."

"OK," I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Actually…" He sounded a bit tentative, "I know we've sort of gone about this backwards and all but I was wondering would you go out on a date with me?"

"A date?" I really didn't mean to sound so incredulous.

"Yes ma'am, a date!" He tried to sound insulted but laughed.

I chuckled with him, "Sure Jasper, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up around four tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay. Night Jasper."

"Night baby."

I snapped my cell phone shut and stood basking in the glow of my own happiness.

I turned off the lights, went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I snuggled down between the sheets I thought over my day, it had been a good day. It didn't start off so hot, but as the day progressed, it... well… wow!

I giggled quietly and as I drifted off to sleep I thought about what we'd done on this very bed just this morning. Needless to say, I think I smiled all night long and all my dreams were good. Very, very good.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY!! So, was it worth the wait?


	6. Not What You’d Expect

So, here's something a little different… Jasper's POV.

I know! He just wouldn't stop buggin me and you know, _*shrugs*_ I had to give Jasper what he wants… wouldn't you?

Robs liked it and if my beta likes it, I'm happy (btw… thanks bb) ~ So I hope you enjoy it too.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight... yada, yada, yada _*rolls eyes*_

* * *

_  
Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands. – Anne Frank_

Chapter 6 – Yeah, I know… Not what you'd expect

Shit… I've got the most beautiful girl in the world laying here in my arms and I can't let myself focus on that; If I did, I'd want to do more than just hold her… fuck, I already want to do more than just hold her.

_Get it together already… this is important, she's important. Just don't blow it._

I've really got to stop thinking so much. Although I know I have to take things slow because Alice needs me to, it's still so damn hard. I didn't want to scare her off, there was something a little fragile about her lying just under the surface. Tonight was encouraging though, Alice started asking me questions. Up till now it's mostly just been me drilling her with questions, I can't help it, I want to know everything about her. I thought about my dad while I waited for sleep to come.

I've always been a little different from most guys my age. Maybe it has something to do with my artistic aptitude, or the fact I was an only child, who knows? I've just been happier on my own. Most of the guys I knew from school ran in packs, like they needed others to define who they were… like they had to belong to exist. I couldn't be happy like that, I wasn't just a bystander, I participated on teams and in clubs, but no matter what, I was still just me. My mother used to say I was older than my years, I dunno about that, I just knew I felt things deeper than most.

After my mom passed away, my dad really fell apart, he couldn't function. It was as if he'd lost his heart and soul. I had to remind him to eat, I had to remind him to work, I had to remind him about everything, I became his care-taker and it wasn't right. Even though I was barely sixteen I could see in his eyes how much it was hurting him to have me do that for him and truthfully, it was hurting me to have to watch him suffer. One day he just told me to go, he said my being there was killing us both; for him every time he looked at me he saw her and it was a twist of the knife in his heart, and for me I was wasting my life and I'd only end up resenting him if I stayed. He said if he let that happen he was not the man he hoped he was.

I was on my own, but my freedom really didn't last long. Once the school found out I was living in an abandoned barn out in the country my grandmother ended up taking me in. Of course, that wasn't what I wanted and it just made me more resigned to get away from Texas and away from everything that reminded me of the home I no longer had. I was angry at life and headed for trouble, but it was my grandmother's words that finally ended up reaching me.

One day, as I was fixing a lock at her place she handed me a glass of tea and said, 'Being able to make the best from a bad situation is what makes for a successful life, any idiot can take a bad situation and make it worse.' She was always saying stuff like that and at the time all I wanted to do was finish up and leave, but later that night I thought about what she said and decided I didn't want to be just another idiot.

When I finally left Texas to pursue my own life, thanks to my grandmother, I went with a better attitude. I still made tons of mistakes, but at least I always had the best intentions and remembered to keep my head. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't find myself in some pretty dire straits from time to time, but I always managed to get myself back on the path. It wasn't until I finally dragged my sorry ass to Chicago that I realized how close I was to losing my dream. It was almost the end of the summer and it was my last chance, if I didn't find a place to live and a way to survive I was going to have to give up school and head back to Texas, that hurt me. Not that I'd have to go back to my dad, but that I'd have to go back a failure.

I remember sitting in that park; I was sketching some of the older architecture lining the street around the park, when this lug of a guy walked by and made a comment about my work. He liked it, but asked me why I was drawing buildings and not the nature surrounding me. It wasn't a bad question, but I wondered why he cared. Then his friend joined him and they both sat there watching me and we debated the beauty of architecture vs. the beauty of nature while they shared their lunch with me. That's how I met Edward and Emmett. They had been friends since childhood and after spending one afternoon with all of us together like that, we just clicked. It was like finding two long lost brothers. That was over six years ago.

Looking back, I considered myself lucky. When my dad told me to leave it was a turning point for me in more than one way. I came close to losing everything, but instead, I ended up with so much more. In the end I was where I needed to be and life was ok.

Then one day, my dad showed up at the door. You would have thought we were a couple of girls the way we carried on. After the tears and apologies he hung around for a few days and we got to know each other again. He met the guys and he understood why we stuck together; he said he was proud of me and proud of what I'd made of my life, when he offered me the money I needed to go to teachers college I knew taking it was the right thing to do. And my life was better for it. I had my dad back in my life and I was gonna be able to fulfill my dream, I was totally content.

That was until I saw Alice standing on that balcony. All of a sudden my heart realized what it was missing. Love at first sight – yeah, so totally not what you'd expect to hear from a twenty-six year old guy, but like I said, I'm different.

* * *

I turned over and reached out my arm. My sleep addled brain registered something was missing, I felt around for the girl who was supposed to be in my bed and found nothing but cool sheets. I tried to concentrate for a second and wake myself up.

_Did I dream it?_ I thought back over the events of last night… nope, I was pretty sure she decided to stay. I lifted my head and quickly looked around for a clue as to where she might be. I found nothing; both my bed and my room were empty. I let my head fall back to my pillow and ran my hands through my hair. _Why did she leave?_

I rolled over and tucked her pillow under my chin, she had definitely been here I could still smell her. I couldn't help but smile a little as I closed my eyes and thought back to what we'd talked about while we lay here together, her nestled securely in my arms. My last words to her came back to me.

'You said you only have your place leased until September… If, you decide not to stay, where will you go?' She had only shrugged a response because I had my fucking hand over her mouth. _God Jasper, you're such an ass,_ I thought as I scrubbed my face with my palms. 'Alice, I know you're looking for something… I know it's barely been four days but… if I can help you find what you're looking for I'd be very happy if you stayed'. _No wonder she's not in your bed dumb-ass, you scared the shit out of her._

I lay still, staring at my ceiling admonishing myself for not being more patient. The moment I'd laid eyes on her, I knew Alice was not like any other girl I'd ever known. It had to be karma, we knew we weren't supposed to surf from that strip of beach, but when Laurent found out the beach house was empty we couldn't resist and since there was no one around to kick us out, we just kept on going back. About our third day was the first time I saw her, she was standing at the second floor railing looking out at the horizon. She was so beautiful and in that instant, I knew she was put on this earth for me. I could feel it.

I slapped my forehead with my palm, had I already blown it? I watched her for weeks, imagining what our first words would be, wondering if her heart would know me like mine recognized her. God I was pathetic, but I knew why I did it, why I said those things to her last night; because finding out there was a possibility that she might not stay absolutely pierced my heart. I only just found her, it wasn't fair and I knew there was no way I could let her slip my fingers. Especially not now, not after I'd finally had the chance to be near her, touch her and kiss her; I couldn't bear to let her go now.

Oh. My. God! I sound like a fucking stalker.

I quietly wandered out to the kitchen to put the coffee on, trying to decide what I should do. Should I leave her be? Should I call her? Or should I go to her? This, like everything else so far, has been a constant state of confusion for me. What did she need me to do?

Edward came shuffling out of his room and made his way to the coffee pot. "Morning Jazz." I nodded in response. He poured a cup and sat down across from me, he was silent for a moment while he sipped his coffee. He was sizing me up; I knew he was going to pick up on my thoughts when he finally asked, "What's up?"

I smirked, "What makes you think there's something up?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You mean besides the fact that you're up before the sun?" He smirked back, "And that you're sitting here moping over your cup of untouched coffee? Gee, I dunno…"

I glanced up at the sarcastic ass, "Yeah…" I sighed, "Ali left… I think I scared her away."

"I can't imagine why." He raised his eyebrows and leaned in, "All that intense staring and meaningful silences you've been throwing at her." I looked up shocked at his words.

"Intense… Me?!" He snorted, nodding.

"It's true, you're usually very easy going but…" He chuckled, "Shit Jasper, you're the most intense guy I've ever met when you set your mind to something." He just looked at me for a minute or two, gauging my expression. I guess I have to give Edward credit; he was pretty good at reading me. "So what did you do?"

"I asked her not to leave." I sat up and scratched my fingers through my hair, then sighed as I started to explain, "She moved here looking for a new direction in life. She's only renting that beach house until she decides what she wants to do and there's a chance she's not going to stay. I told her I wanted her to stay."

Edward scoffed and shook his head, "After four days? Jasper it's no wonder you scared the shit out of her. Bella told me a little about what she's gone through and it hasn't been easy for her." I nodded.

Emmett caught my eye as he came into the kitchen, he nodded to us as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. He joined us and added his two cents, "Rosie said the guy was an ass and tried to manipulate Alice the entire time they were married."

"Fuck." I banged my forehead on the counter. "I'm no better than he was."

"That's not true," Emmett shook his head slowly as he took a drink from the can, "Jazz, this guy was a total bully."

I slammed my hand down on the table top and glared at him.

"Sorry, I just… well fuck Jazz, you're all intense and all. How the fuck am I supposed to know what's going on, I've never seen you like this." I nodded as a gesture to let him know it was ok.

Edward and I looked at each other, both of us considering what Emmett just said. Edward cleared his throat, "Bella never said anything like that." He paused, "She did say the guy wasn't a nice person and that it took Alice a while to get up the nerve to leave him... maybe he was abusive."

"Yeah and I go all possessive on her. What am I gonna do?" I looked at them both imploringly.

Now that I'd finally had the opportunity to meet Alice and spend time with her I could tell she was everything I thought she was; witty, smart and of course, beautiful. All those traits were on the surface where everyone could see them, but what called to me was what she had locked away underneath. I was drawn to her sadness and now, the very thing I wanted to take away is what I ultimately may have made worse. I knew she had been treated badly in the past and that she was hurt and scared, I only wanted to be the one to make those feelings go away. I wanted her to know that I could be trusted, but I'd fucked it up.

Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts. "All I wanna know is where did these chicks come from man? I mean Rosie's been gone less than two days and I can't stop thinking about her. I can't eat, I can't sleep and all I want to do is go drag her back here." He dropped his head and stared at the floor.

I looked over to see Edward shaking his head slowly, "All three of us in one shot, go figure."

"I told her I loved her." Emmett whispered. I stared at him in disbelief; all the years I'd known him I'd never even seen him date a girl more than three times before he moved on. Edward cleared his throat again and I looked over at him.

"Me too." He smirked, "I love Bella."

I glared at Edward, "After four days, what are you thinking...'" I mimicked his words back to him and then burst out a quick snort of laughter. "And you guys accuse me of being intense!" I covered my face with my hands and leaned my elbows on the table. "So what am I gonna do?"

"Did you tell her how you feel about her?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "No. Not really, I just told her I didn't want her to leave."

"You gotta go make sure she's ok. Make sure she understands where you're coming from man." Em said seriously.

"Emmett… buddy… you're scaring me." Edward said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know… I'm scaring me too." Emmett got up to grab another soda then went to the living room and flicked on the TV. Edward and I laughed quietly together.

"You take care of him, I gotta go." I said before I ran to my room to call a cab and get ready.

* * *

I yelled good-bye to Em and Ed, they yelled good luck back as I grabbed my keys and headed down to wait for the cab. I still wasn't sure what I was going to say to her; I tried to organize my thoughts during the cab ride over to her place. Was I going to tell her how I felt? _Yeah, cause that went so well last night._ I could tell her I loved her, it was true. Or should I just apologize and give her space to make up her mind about what she is going to do? What if what Rose told Emmett was true, what if her fucking husband had abused her? Fuck… It wrenched my heart to know someone had hurt her so badly. I needed to get that shit out of my head before I saw her.

I thought about something happier… like last Saturday; I smiled as I remembered our lunch that day. Edward and Emmet could barely control themselves while we sat on the floor in the living room eating and honestly, Rose and Bella weren't much better, it was like watching porn. Every time I managed to catch Alice's eye I could tell it was affecting her as much as it was affecting me.

When lunch was over Alice basically shooed everyone away, Bella and Edward secluded themselves in the guest room and Emmett dragged Rosalie off to the video store. But it didn't really help, the sexual tension was still in the air and when I saw Alice standing with her back to me I couldn't help myself, I needed to touch her. When I slipped my arms around from behind her, she jumped. I wondered what she was day dreaming about, but she played her nerves off to being worried about getting the tattoo. I'm sure she was a little nervous about that too, but her putting distance between us was more to get away from me and I knew it. I tried to joke about it with her and when I got my chance I figured what the hell and I finally kissed her. Once I did, I knew one thing for sure; she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I could see her getting more and more uncomfortable about our banter and decided to help her change the subject to something a little more neutral… well at least I tried to. We started innocently talking about tattoos again.

"How did you ever start drawing tattoos?" She asked as she threw the dishcloth in the sink.

I shrugged, "I had this design kicking around in my head for a tattoo for myself, so I drew it up and walked into this place near where we were living in Chicago." I leaned back on the edge of the table as I told her the story. "While the guy was working on my tattoo we just started chatting… turned out he was the owner and he liked my work."

"Which tattoo was that?" I smiled, wondering how many she'd noticed.

"The Trinity Knot across your shoulders." She smiled a little and nodded. Is she blushing? "That was the first one. It's for my mom; she died when I was fifteen." Her eyes darted up to meet mine.

"Sorry," she said as she looked away, "I lost my parents when I was very young too." I nodded to let her know I understood.

"Why did you pick that to represent your mom?"

"Well…" I paused to remove my t-shirt. I heard Alice clear her throat quietly and I hid my smirk. "My mother was Irish but I also picked it because the Trinity knot symbolized the way three separate essences are interconnected, the three points represent my family. My mom and dad on the bottom the third represents me." I felt her hand brush over my skin as she took a closer look. "The left side, closer to my heart is for my mom."

"It's beautiful Jasper," she was close enough that when she spoke I felt her warm breath on my back. Between that and her touch it was like I had electricity running through my body. "I see initials and dates too." I nodded as I turned around to face her. I looked down; her hand was now resting on my chest. I slowly raised my eyes so I could see hers, I didn't want to do anything to make her remove it so I took it nice and slow.

She was biting her bottom lip, God I love it when she does that. The heat from her hand surely must be branding my skin, I thought as I brought my hand up and covered hers. Then I moved it slightly so her hand was now resting over my heart. I'm sure she could feel it hammering in my chest.

"Tattoo's are usually meaningful, like yours…" She paused and actually brought her other hand up and ran it up to rest on my shoulder as she stepped into me slightly, "What does mine mean?"

I didn't want to just give her a flip answer because it did mean something, "Well… when I was drawing you, it sort of drew itself there," I lightly ran my finger tips over the spot where it was to go. "I guess it's just meant to be there. Stars have always been magical to me, it's like they follow me around."

She giggled softly and lifted my hand between us. "They do follow you around; you have them tattooed on your arm."

I smirked, "Very funny. Actually what I mean is, to me they're like a talisman. Ever since I was a kid I've like the shape," I traced the largest of the stars on my wrist. "A day doesn't go by where I don't see at least a star or two… or ten." I cleared my throat a bit, "When I was a kid, stars meant wishes."

She held my hand and turned her body so her back was pressed against my front, she straightened my arm out in front of us, then she touched the tip of her finger to one of the five stars, "What did you wish on this one?"

I smiled, "Well, I can tell you that 'cause that one already came true. I wished for my mom to watch over me while I was out on the road on my own. That was my safety star." She tipped her head slightly to the side like she was considering something; I wished I could see her face.

"And this one?" She touched another.

"I wished for good friends."

"That one already came true too, you have Edward and Emmett." I rested my cheek against her ear and nodded. She touched the third one.

"I wished for a relationship with my dad… which also came true." I added before she could ask.

"What about the biggest star here?" She traced the outside edge of this one.

"Well… that one I can't tell you yet… 'Cause if I do, it might not come true." I smiled into her hair and nuzzled her a bit. "But that's not the last one."

She turned my arm slightly, "Oh there's this little one over here, what's this wish?"

"I wished for success. That's my selfish star."

"Such a tiny little star for that, don't you think?" She looked back at me.

I kissed the tip of her nose, "Big things come in small package, haven't you heard?"

She relaxed into my arms and rested her head on my collar bone. This was nice, just standing here quietly like this. "What will my stars mean to me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well honey, that's up to you. You're as free as the stars and your possibilities are endless, you just have to decide what your wishes are."

"I guess that's the trick isn't it?" She spoke softly, sounding wistful.

"Come on," I jostled her a little, "You sound too gloomy for a girl who can make as many wishes as she wants." I put a hand out in front of her again with a finger up hinting she should start counting them off.

"I guess I'd need one each for Rose and Bella," she uncurled a second finger on my hand and then a third, "And one for my parents."

She went silent again and I wondered what she was thinking as she just held onto my hand with my three fingers up. The silence went on and I was considering whether to say something or not, but then she pushed up another of my fingers and then another, she reached for my other hand, pulling it in front beside my other one and put up two more of my fingers.

"Seven… I need seven stars." She wrapped my arms around her body for me and I gave her a little squeeze. "Is seven too many?"

"Heck no, you can have as many as want."

She nodded once, "Then I want seven."

The cab had come to a stop at the bottom of her driveway, I paid him and made my way to her house, wondering again what her other four wishes were.

* * *

I walked around the back and hopped over the deck railing to stand on her patio. I was in front of the windows that made up the beach front of her house. I spotted her immediately sitting in the window seat. Her knees were drawn up under her chin; she sits like that when she's thinking. She moved her head slightly to look at me.

She didn't move, so I slowly walked over to stand in front of her as I watched her face, she looked so sad. My heart wrenched, it hurt me to think I caused her sorrow. I leaned myself against the window, "Ali… Ali, please let me in." My eyes never left hers and for a moment I was afraid she really wasn't going to let me in, but then she got up and I followed her as she walked to the door.

I didn't go in, I stood just outside the door as I spoke, "I woke up and you were gone, why'd you leave?" I didn't want to make her feel like she had to defend herself and at the moment, I didn't trust my feelings so standing back was a good idea. I watched her as she tried to decide what to say. "You're scared?" I paused, steeling myself for her answers, "I scare you."

"You're… intense." She said cautiously.

_That's exactly what Edward said, _I laughed nervously, it broke the tension a little. "Yeah, I've been accused of that before."

"You're dazzling me," I looked at her to see what she was talking about, she continued, "You're making it awfully difficult for me to resist you."

"Why do you have to resist?" I was begging her in my head, please don't fight it, please don't send me away.

"Jazz… Jasper, my life is pretty complicated right now, you know that." It was like she took pity on me, she had that look in her eye and I figured I was out.

What the hell, it looked like I had nothing to lose here so I decided if she already thought I was intense, I may as well say what's on my mind.

"I know you haven't been happy for a long while and I think you deserve to be happy." I stepped inside, she backed up. "I don't want you to be scared… I just feel so much when I'm around you." I gathered her in my hands and gave her a kiss I hoped would explain everything about how I was feeling. Fireworks were exploding in my head and I wondered briefly if it was doing anything for her. Then instantly, I came to my senses and stepped back. Shit, I couldn't do it. I had to give her the opportunity to move at her own pace. "We should talk…"

She cut me off with a kiss, and Lord, what a kiss. She ran her hands under my shirt and over my bare skin. _Oh yeah_, I threw myself back into the moment and once again, I ran her up to her bedroom. I didn't care where this was going to lead, I'd take what she was willing to give me and be patient. But I was going to let her know how much I felt for her. She had to know.

She started undressing me, does this mean what I think it means? Jesus… God… that feels good. I feel her tongue then her teeth, Fuck… my eyes rolled back into my head. Then finally a coherent thought broke through, _I'd better clarify things before I can't control myself any more. _"Ali... darlin' you do that and I'm not gonna be able to stop myself honey."

"Don't stop, I don't want you to stop." She gasped out.

That was all I wanted to hear and I growled, pressing my body to hers and then remembered something; damn, I didn't come prepared. Prepared to talk yes, prepared to do this, I felt Alice's hands push my shorts down, fuck, unfortunately not. I pulled back to explain, "Ali I…" a look of pure anguish came over her face and she quickly put her hands up to cover it.

"You changed your mind." She mumbled past her hands.

"Honey no, no, no." I pulled her hands away, "How can you think I changed my mind, can't you see what you do to me?" It broke my heart to know she'd never been loved properly, I touched her face.

"Then what's wrong, why did you stop?"

"Baby, I just don't have a condom." I almost laughed at the range of expressions that passed over her beautiful face until it finally settled on excitement. She reached up over her head, turning in my arms as she rooted around in the drawer beside the bed. She pulled out a brand new box of condoms.

"A house warming present from Rose." My smile was at least as wide as hers was. _Note to self… I so fucking owe Rose. _We both stripped off the rest of our clothes, I looked up to watch Alice and found her watching me too. "You really still want me?"

I placed my hand on her cheek and touched her lip; it was pink and swollen from our kissing and her worrying it between her teeth. "God Ali, I want you so damn much." I kissed her with everything I was worth, I wanted her to know how much I wanted her, how lucky I was that she was allowing me this honor and how much I already loved her. "So beautiful… so special, so… much."

I took my time worshipping her neck before I brought my mouth to her ear and asked her the same thing, "Do you really want me?" She gasped and writhed beneath me, nodding. I wanted her to tell me, "Tell me Alice, say it for me." I quickly managed the condom package as she begged.

"Are you ready for me Ali?" I rolled on the condom then slipped my fingers over her folds, she was ready. Next time I want more of this, I promised myself as I felt her clit pass under my finger. For the life of me I wasn't going to be able to slow down now to savour her entire body but I knew when I did it was so gonna be worth the wait. I watched her eyes as I slid into her. I heard her groan with me.

"God, you feel so good," I gasped as I concentrated on controlling my thrusts. I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't dreamt of doing this with her, but this was more than even my imagination could do justice, she was perfection… my perfection. God, I am so not going to last.

"Fuck… Jasper!" She screamed out my name as she came and that was it, I came hard right after her. _She screamed my name…_ I felt like I wanted to beat my chest and give a jungle cry. I dropped my head, trying to keep my weight off her, I was euphoric. I felt her kissing up my shoulder, thanking me over and over. I couldn't help, but laugh, she was so fucking cute.

I waited for her reaction; this was the moment when I'd know if she felt the same way. I know that sounds stupid, but for me the moment right after sex is when things were most real. Guards were down, feelings were spontaneous and honest. If there was guilt I'd be able to see it, if she felt regret I'd see it. I waited but we were both relaxed and comfortable with each other, we teased and were playful. Everything was perfect. I thought my heart would burst.

Well, almost perfect. Next time I'd take my time.

* * *

I'd say my day couldn't get much better. The guys were surfing and I wandered down to meet them when Alice left to grocery shop. I wanted to go with her, just like I wanted to shower with her… but it was a no go. My woman knows what she wants. My woman… Mine. I laughed at my inner beast again.

Emmett waved as I approached, "Hey Jazz." He studied my face briefly before he started nodding and smirking. "Alright!" He slapped me on the back.

"That's enough," I shook my head, but couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Sorry man but shit, you got that look. You know… like you just won the fucking lottery." He snorted and tried to punch me in the arm. As I dodged out of the way, I saw Edward walking up the beach.

"I take it everything went well then?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep, very well. We still need to talk but I think it's gonna be ok." Edward nodded, but looked thoughtful.

"Lucky bastard." He mumbled ruefully as he shrugged.

"Sorry," I said, I meant it. I knew I was lucky, Alice was still here and well… Rose and Bella weren't.

Like I said, Edward, Emmett and I had known each other for a while now, we'd seen each other in relationships with girls, but it's never been anything like this, I could feel the change.

Edward and Bella seemed so in sync, they finished each other's sentences and they spoke to each other without even verbalizing. Emmett, the big guy, the consummate joker, always the center of attention was all of a sudden enraptured by Rose. He was Samson to her Delilah, David to her Goliath, she had him in the palm of her hand, but he was totally happy about it.

And then there was Alice.

I had watched her and I'd seen how she watched out for her friends. I believed her when she said they all looked out for one another, I could tell they were like us. Their friendship ran deep, like they were family by heart instead of by blood. Yep, we had a lot in common.

There was so much more I wanted to know about her and I really wanted to know why I was so drawn to her. I wished I had all the time in the world to take my time, but I knew that wasn't the case. I was going to have to abandon my stalkerish ways and work faster, before she decided to leave. I needed a plan… After this morning I knew we had chemistry, I snorted internally. Actually, I already knew that before, but now I was certain of it. I guess I was gonna have to get to know her the old fashioned way, we needed to date.

"You alright there?" I looked up to see Emmett and Edward standing over me with worried expressions. I smiled and nodded, reaching up for a hand to stand up.

"Totally. Let's go help with the groceries." I led the way to the beach house.

* * *

**  
A/N:** See that button down there? I have a secret for you… that button is what holds Jasper's pants up. Please click the button and review… and watch what happens next chapter. How's that for bribery? _*snorts*_


	7. Good Vibrations

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight... although, I believe I'm the owner of the Button that controls Jaspers pants ~ yay me!

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy… well, here we go ~ date night! I'm dedicating this one to my fellow Peenateers because we once discussed the Pros (sorry, I couldn't come up with a single Con) of toys and boys… or was that, boys with toys *shrugs* hmmm, I'm not actually sure it matters *claps*.

Oh… and don't think I forgot about the whole Jasper losing his pants thing… read on *winks*

And once again, thank you Robs for taking the time to beta for me, I know you're a busy girl and I appreciate your time.

* * *

_  
When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true ~ Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio, 1940._

Chapter 7 – Good Vibrations

My God! If I thought he looked fantastic in his board shorts and a t-shirt, the vision of him standing at my door in a button down shirt, low slung jeans and cowboy boots was enough to just about send me over the edge. He's beautiful. I made myself drag my eyes back up his body and this time I noticed the Silver Star belt buckle, then his mouth, he was smirking at me. He knew he looked good and he liked the effect he had on me. I smirked back.

"Well, maybe you are a cowboy after all." I said playfully.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He winked.

"You didn't tell me what we're going to be doing on this date… I wasn't sure what to wear." I looked down at my own jeans and halter blouse. I didn't have boots, but I did have on my favorite pumps with three inch heels. One thing was for sure, I didn't have to worry about being taller than Jasper.

"You're perfect."

I rolled my eyes and invited him in.

As he entered, he brandished a huge bouquet of flowers and held them just under his chin, smiling brightly at me. "Jazz, they're lovely. Thank you." I reached out and took them, hugging them to my body. I know it sounds sappy, but it was so romantic.

Jasper helped himself to an apple as he sat down to watch me arrange my flowers. They were so bright and pretty, they made me feel absurdly happy. I put the vase on the coffee table and stood back to admire it. I know it's weird, but my house felt warmer, more like a home with this simple gesture.

"So beautiful." I said as I looked over at Jasper, he was smiling brightly at me. "What?"

"You look very happy." He commented as he came over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"I am," I beamed. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to get this feeling back once Bella and Rosie left." I admitted to him.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Me too." I sat on the couch, "What do you have planned for us this afternoon?" I asked him.

"This afternoon and this evening," he corrected me. I acquiesced with a nod. "Well, I was thinking…" he paused and looked at me with an odd expression.

His hesitation puzzled me. "You were thinking what?" I asked. He didn't say a word, he just sat beside me on the sofa and continued to look at me, he was making me feel a little self conscious.

"I was thinking how beautiful you looked." He leaned into me and kissed me gently. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." I said and I really meant it, I did miss him. He smiled brightly at me.

"Well, I was thinking," he began again, "Since we sort of skipped over the whole dating thing, I thought we'd make up for lost time if that's ok with you."

I was still puzzled so I just shrugged, "What did you have in mind?"

He put his lips to my ear. "You don't seem like the kind of girl type who would have sex on the first date."

I felt myself blush and wondered where he was going with this.

"I'm not sure you're even the type who would on the second date, but maybe by the third or fourth…" He drew his head back and raised his eyebrows at me; his eyes were full of mischief.

I smirked at him and was about to give him a wry reply when he put his finger to my lips to halt my words. Then he whispered.

"I'd like to think by the third or fourth date you'd be so hot for me, you wouldn't be able to help yourself." When he moved back this time I couldn't help it, I giggled. I watched as he pointed to himself and made a motion for me to check him out. "You wouldn't be able to resist this."

I held my side, my giggles were giving me a stitch, "Oh, I'm sure I could try."

"Ok, but by four, you'd be mine."

I nodded, trying to compose myself. "Yes, alright by four I'd give in."

"You mean give up."

"No, I mean give in, because by then you'd be begging me." I cocked an eyebrow at him playfully.

He growled, took my face in his hands and kissed me. He pulled back, looked into my eyes and simply said, "You're right," before he kissed me again.

"OK… so what does all that have to do with where we're going and what we're doing? "

"We're going to have our first four dates of course."

I felt my jaw go slack with disbelief. "Four dates? We're going to go on four dates? Tonight?"

"Today and tonight," he nodded.

I closed my mouth and smiled. I had to admit, it was kind of a romantic idea. "So, this is our first date?"

"Yep, are you ready to go?" I smiled and nodded. "Good, let's go." He motioned for me to pick up my purse and sweater then he opened the front door for me.

After I'd locked the door he led me to his car and held the passenger door open for me, then jogged around to the driver's side. We didn't talk and I still had no idea where we were going but we drove for almost half an hour before Jasper signaled and turned off, we cut down a side street shaded with trees, I'd never been to this part of the city before. I looked ahead as the street opened up to a row of shops, restaurants and cafés. Across the street was the ocean, a wide sandy beach and a boardwalk running down the street as far as I could see. Jasper parked the car and I reached for the door handle. "Stay there," he pointed at me. He jumped out, came around to open my door and helped me out. Evidently I was in for the royal treatment.

"On our first date, we'd want to do something quiet so we could get to know each other," he explained. "I would have asked you out for coffee and there's a great little coffee shop along here."

I would have definitely accepted a date for coffee.

We walked slowly along the sidewalk, enjoying the warm sun. "I had no idea this even existed around here." I said in awe as we passed an antique shop that had items on the sidewalk out front of the store. I ran my hand over the back of an old wooden rocking chair; the wood was worn perfectly smooth under my fingers, seasoned from years of use. I absolutely loved antiques.

"Do you want to go inside and have a look?" Jasper asked me as he ducked his head so he could see my face. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes please."

He opened the door and a bell jangled as he motioned for me to enter. It had been years since I was in a shop like this and I looked around, I felt as if a treasure chest was being opened before my eyes. I took a few steps forward and ran my hand along another piece of furniture, this time it was a sideboard. I looked back to see where Jasper was and found him watching me with a happy grin on his face. "What?"

Just then the proprietor stepped around the corner, his arms full. "Hello there." He greeted us.

"Hi," we both said in unison.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything," he said as he sat behind the counter and busied himself with the record albums he'd been carrying.

Jasper and I smiled at one another, then he went one way and I went another. There was so much to see, furniture filled the rooms and small items cluttered every surface. I walked from room to room browsing the hoards of unique items. I paused at a table holding an interesting display of old Mason Jars. My favorite ones were very old glass, pitted and tinted aqua blue, green and even amethyst. Most of them were empty, but someone had filled some of them with sand and seashells, others had marbles or buttons in them. I continued to walk throughout the first floor until I found Jasper talking with the man at the cash desk. I didn't want to interrupt so I continued to look at the items in one of the cabinets. I heard Jasper walking towards me.

"Find any treasure?"

I nodded happily as we walked towards the door.

A few doors down was the coffee shop, we took a seat at one of the tables along the sidewalk and gave our orders to the waitress. We chatted about our love of antiques as we waited for our lattes and biscotti.

"I've always loved old things." I said as I stirred my coffee, "It's like you can feel their history when you touch them."

Jasper chuckled, "I feel the same way."

Our conversation died down and we sat in silence together, watching the ocean and people strolling along the board walk. It was nice, it felt peaceful.

"Would you like to start our second date now?" He asked cheerfully.

"Our first date is over?"

He nodded, "Is that ok? Did you have a nice time?"

I smiled and nodded, "I really did, thank you. And yes, I'd love to go on a second date with you."

"Good," he paid our bill and he took my hand as we crossed the street. "If this was really our second date, I would have asked you to do something like go for a walk on the beach. Would you like to walk along the boardwalk with me?" He held out his arm.

"I would be delighted," I looped my hand over his arm. "You really are a charmer you know."

"Yes ma'am, my momma raised me to be a gentleman." I giggled at his accent; I loved it when he let it have free rein.

"You were close with your mom weren't you?"

"Yep," he bit his bottom lip as he nodded. "I was."

"That's nice, you're lucky you have good memories."

"My mom was wonderful. She believed in me." I smiled as I heard the love in his voice. Then he turned the questions back on me, "What about your mom? Were you close?"

I shrugged, "I was very young when my parents died." I explained, "I don't have many memories of them." He looked at me with concern, "It's ok. It was a long time ago."

"So who raised you?"

"Friends of my parents, they were actually best friends. They took me in and raised me like I was their own. I was lucky too."

"Where did you grow up?"

"A small town in Washington State, Forks."

"I've heard of it," he said, "It's near Port Angeles?"

"Yep, that's right." I was impressed, not many people know of it.

"That's where you met Bella and Rose?"

"Uh-huh, we were neighbors. Rose and her family lived next door to me and Bella lived across the street with her dad Charlie. He was the town's Chief of Police. We met the day I moved in and we've practically been inseparable ever since."

"When did you move to Seattle?"

"After high school, the three of us went to university together. Actually four of us, Mike came too."

"So you knew him since childhood as well?"

"Yep. Like I said, it was a small town. Everyone knows everyone. His family owned the Sporting Goods Store and we started dating in high school." I paused and then asked him a question. "What was it like where you grew up?"

"It was pretty small town too, mostly a rural community. My family has a small ranch about ten miles outside of town."

"Like a farm?"

"Sort of, we didn't really have crops or anything, just hay for the stock and we had cows and a few horses."

"That must have been fun, growing up like that."

He shrugged. "It was ok. My father taught me the value of hard work. I had a good childhood."

"When did you meet Edward and Emmett?"

"When I was in Chicago, just before I started my first year in art school. We were sort of like you, Rose and Bella. We met and became family just like that," he snapped his fingers.

I smiled and suddenly took notice of the fading sun, it was setting and everything had a slight purple tint to it. We stopped to watch the sun as it dipped into the ocean.

"That's so pretty," I whispered.

Jasper put his arms around me and pulled me close. "I hope you don't mind, but since this was our second date I'd like to kiss you, would that be ok with you?"

I nodded slowly as he lowered his head, our lips met and I felt the heat. It was like a current shot right down to my toes and then slowly burned its way back up my body. I felt it tingle every inch of the way. He pulled back and we stood staring at one another. I reached up and ran my finger tips across his lips, I expected them to be blazing hot, but they weren't.

"Jasper…" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him, my thoughts were whirling out of control.

"I know," he murmured, "I feel it too." He brushed my hair back from my face then cupped my cheek with his hand.

I never realized how good it would feel to have someone touch my face. I leaned my cheek into his palm; the feeling almost brought tears to my eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" He whispered.

"Blue, what's yours?"

"Blue. What's your favorite season?"

"Summer, what's yours?"

"Summer."

We both stopped and chuckled.

"But I'll miss autumn." I added, "I love the colors and crispness in the air."

"And the sound of leaves crunching when you walk," he voiced my next thought perfectly and I nodded.

I bit my bottom lip, Jasper understood. He knew me. His words from yesterday replayed in my mind. 'I know you haven't been happy for a long while and I think you deserve to be happy.' I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Ali?" He tilted my chin up to him; his eyes searched mine for an explanation. I closed mine to hide from his questions. "Hey," he said softly, coaxing them open again. "What is it?"

I shook my head and pushed his hair back from his brow, then let my palm rest against his face. I hesitated, unsure how I wanted to say this. I figured direct was better than nothing. "I'm happy. Jasper, you make me very happy."

His smile lit his face and he bent to kiss me hard and quick, then he chuckled as he pulled away. "You make me happy too Ali." He took my hand, laced our fingers together and we walked back to the car.

* * *

Lightning flashed in the distance as we drove back up the coastal highway. We were still holding hands across the gear shift. "Nice car." I said, breaking the silence.

"It's not mine." He looked over at me, "It's Edwards, I borrowed it to take you out."

"Ahh," I said. "That explains it."

"What? That explains what?"

"It doesn't suit you." I shrugged.

"No? I'm not the expensive sport car type?" He smirked at me.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but not this car. It's too…"

"Up tight?" He asked.

I giggled. "Yes, too uptight. Poor Edward, does he know the horrible things you and Emmett say about him?"

He nodded. "Of course he does, it's not like it's a secret," he snorted. "So what kind of car do you think is me?"

"Umm," I looked at him. "You're more like the pick-up or SUV kind of guy I think." I studied him a bit more, "Maybe a motorcycle or something with muscle."

He shook his head and smirked again.

"Why, what do you drive?"

"A motorcycle," he glanced over at me and added, "I also have a beat up, old pick-up."

I chuckled, "Figures."

"Why's that?"

"All cowboys drive pick-ups and you just have that dangerous streak in you, hence the bike."

"You think I'm dangerous?"

"A little maybe… But definitely trouble though; I can see it in your eyes."

"Trouble huh?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer before he added. "Yeah, but I think you like trouble."

I pursed my lips trying not to smile, "I wouldn't say you're wrong." I said quietly to my window. After a moment I cleared my throat slightly, "So…?"

"So," he said back to me. "On to our third date… I thought maybe you'd like to have dinner with me." It was just starting to rain; he turned on the wipers and looked over at me quickly. "Sound good?"

I licked my lips and again tried to wipe away the smile that kept trying to invade my face when I was trying to be sexy. "I think maybe I am the 'does it on the second date' kind of girl," I placed my hand on his thigh.

I heard him groan a little, I was afraid to look at him.

"Now who's the dangerous one?" He asked and I felt his muscles tighten as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

* * *

It was full dark and raining hard as we pulled into my driveway. The storm had been gaining intensity all the way home, the wind was picking up and it was teetering on the edge of violent. I had my keys out and ready as we made a run for the door.

We just closed the door and barely removed our shoes when lightning lit the room and a crash of thunder shook the windows. On reflex, I grabbed Jasper around the waist and pulled myself into him as the house suddenly went dark.

I'm not sure what startled me more, the loud crack of thunder directly overhead or the utter silence left in its wake as even the white noise ceased when the power went out. Jasper squeezed me tight as I jumped. "Wow, that was pretty loud," I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Yeah, it really echo's off the water. Do you have a flashlight?

I opened my eyes; they were becoming accustomed to the darkness. "Yeah I do, upstairs in the drawer beside the bed. I'll light some candles." He made his way upstairs and I found the lighter. I was lighting the last of votive candles as he came back down. "Did you find it?"

"Yep, I did," I looked up to see his face illuminated by the soft glow of the candlelight, he was smirking at me, "I also found this." I looked at the object in his hand; I can't even begin to describe the level of horrified embarrassment I suddenly felt. He held the vibrator Rose gave me about a month after Mike stopped coming home. I covered my face with my hands. "Oh hey no… don't Ali." He rushed over to grab my wrists and pulled them away. "I'm sorry," he was chuckling softly, "I was just joking around."

I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see his face or the look in his eyes, "I'm so embarrassed" I whispered, I tried to turn away.

"Aw honey please," he was still gently laughing, "open your eyes, look at me." I shook my head, "Come on Ali, I think it's hot."

"HOT?!" I burst out, "You think it's hot?" I scowled at him, "It's pathetic. It was Rose's idea of a sick joke."

"Baby, it's so totally hot." He stated matter-of-factly, then he added, "And it's not pathetic, don't say that."

"Yeah right!" I snorted as I turned away still afraid to look at his face. Our first encounter only yesterday had been hot, fantastic, passionate leaving me completely horny for more. But this had me worried about what he'd think of me.

His hands went around my waist, stopping me from walking away.

"Rosie gave you this?" I stood frozen in his arms, "Another house warming present?"

I shook my head slowly, "After I caught my husband with another woman, he stopped coming home." He nodded, I'd already told him a little about my history with Mike.

"You kicked him out?"

Again I shook my head, "No, not exactly. He just never came back. He never called to explain or ask forgiveness… nothing, he just moved on… or actually more like carried on, like I never existed…" My voice trailed off.

"Chicken shit."

I smirked, "That's what Rose said."

"So she gave you the vibe as a joke."

I looked away, "Actually she said it was time I realized what I was missing," I snorted slightly at the memory, "and then I'd realize I really wasn't going to miss him much."

"Did you… I mean do you miss him?"

"Nope," I paused slightly and sighed. The compulsion I felt from the moment I met Jasper to tell him absolutely everything about me pulled at me and I found myself once again spilling my guts. "Funny thing is I don't think I ever did. At first I thought I did, I cried a lot and I thought it was because I was missing him, missing our marriage. But I realized I was really crying because of everything else I had missed because of him. I missed being happy, I missed my friends, I missed who I was supposed to become." I turned in his arms to face him and finally looked up to see his eyes, he looked a little angry. I put my hand up feebly, "I know that sounds really bad and it's not all Mike's fault, I let him do it. Maybe we just had no idea how to treat each other; we were far too young to get married and the stress…" I shrugged and put up my hands in defeat.

"Other people manage to do it and still keep their marriages, why do you justify it for him?" He asked me sincerely.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm not justifying it for him, I justify it for me." I pulled myself out of his arms and walked a pace or two away. "Jeez, you know, you really do sound like Rosalie." I gave him an exasperated look then I continued, "I would have never given up on our marriage, I would have never realized how unhappy I was and how I was dying inside a little every day. Even if I had realized it, I never would have admitted it to anyone. I would have hidden it, especially from Mike, I never would have been unfaithful to him and I never would have been strong enough to end our marriage."

There were a few moments of silence and I walked away, placing my hands on the back of the couch. "Why did you… let it end?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out; I looked down to where I was playing with the fringe on the throw cushion. "After I walked in on him at his office with that woman, he never tried to catch me to explain. He never came to the house to beg me to let him in so we could talk, he never called or left me messages or even emailed me." I shrugged. "It was like he disappeared, like he was a ghost."

"Do you want him back?"

I had one more bit of information I'd never told anyone it was the topper on my humiliation. I looked into Jasper's eyes and shook my head, no, I never once wished he'd come back to me. I took another deep breath and let it out slowly, working up the fortitude to just say it out loud. "When I opened his office door and saw him… fucking her over his desk, the three of us… we all stopped in shock. They were both looking at me and I was looking at Mike. After a moment, he just smirked at me like he was happy or proud that I'd caught him. He just continued to fuck her, in front of me."

Jasper didn't say anything and I couldn't look at him again for the moment. My confession was a bitter pill and I didn't trust my face not to give away how utterly devastated it made me feel.

"So no, I definitely don't want him back." I closed my eyes and willed the tears of humiliation away.

I felt Jaspers hands on my shoulders as he gently turned me to face him. He cupped my cheek and his thumb brushed gently at the corner of my eye. I guessed a tear must have escaped before I could stop it. "The man's a fucking idiot," he whispered.

"Oh I don't know… the woman on his desk was really beautiful." I joked, laughing to hide the sob that bubbled up. "No wonder he didn't want me anymore."

"There's no way she could have been one tenth as beautiful as you are." He kissed my cheek.

I snorted and patted his hand as I stepped away from him, "That's very sweet of you."

I walked to the counter where the stupid purple vibe was sitting and I picked it up. "Who knew this damn thing would cause me to blab out all my shit to you like that. Sorry." I apologized as I placed it in the drawer and shut it. Hopefully proving the old adage 'out of sight out of mind' true.

I was moving around the votive candles just to keep busy and to avoid having to say anything more when Jasper put himself in front of me and pulled me into his arms. "You can tell me anything. In fact, I want to know everything about you I need to know it all. Who you are, what you like, what you don't like…" He dropped his mouth to my neck and kissed me just below my ear and then nuzzled his nose into my hair as he whispered, "Ali, I want to know you."

He took my breath away. His voice, his words, his touch, everything about this man turned my insides to Jell-O. He took a step back from me to look at me. I smiled; "Thanks," was all I could think of to say.

He smirked and nodded, "If you keep thanking me for everything my ego is going to get out of control."

"Yeah, well… I mean it, thanks for listening and for not bolting for the door when I spilled my guts."

"I just told you, I want to know everything." He lowered his chin to glower at me, it must have been a trick of the candle light but his eyes seemed to darken slightly. "So tell me, do you use it?"

"What?" I swallowed. His tone and his eyes making my breath catch.

"Do you use it?" He walked to the kitchen drawer and pulled it open. "Did it make you realize what you were missing?" He held up the vibe and waggled it back and forth.

I felt my cheeks blaze with red I nodded, "I've used it." I admitted.

"You didn't want to have sex with me but you could use a vibrator to satisfy your –"

"We have had sex." I interrupted him.

He glared at me again but this time he looked playful. "Not the first time."

"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you. Technically, I think I said I couldn't." I paused and licked my lips before I continued, "And, I didn't say it was satisfying."

"Then you're not using it right."

I stared at him in shock, "Oh my God, you are so Rosie, that's exactly what she'd say."

"Did she offer to show you how to use it right too?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

Jasper grabbed two votive cups, "Hold these steady," he said as he placed them in my hands. He bent to put his shoulder into my gut and lifted me. He paused briefly by the desk to pick up another candle and then walked us up the stairs.

He set his candle on the dresser and turned so I could place the candles I held on the bedside table. Then he knelt down beside the bed to sit me on the edge. His one hand on my lower back, the other spread my knees so he could kneel between them. Just the look on his face made me reach up to run my fingers through his hair, pushing his wavy hair back off his face. He was so beautiful, his eyes made me ache.

"God Ali," he whispered as he ran his hand up under my top. A small gasp was all I could manage as his hands traveled up my back to my neck. "Are you going to make me beg… again?" He pulled me down so our lips met, "'Cause I will if you want me to."

"Yes…" I said breathlessly, I wanted him.

"Please Alice," he took my hand and pressed it hard to his zipper, "Please," he rubbed against my hand. I gripped him and we both moaned together.

"N-no," I stammered, "you don't need to beg me." God I wanted him.

He rose up from his knees and pressed me back so I was lying under him. He kissed me hard, his tongue dominating mine. His hands pulling my body closer while mine fisted into his hair.

"Ali, I want you so fucking much," he dove to kiss me again. He kissed along my jaw to my ear where he whispered, "Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you… I don't remember a single note I played, I just wanted to be with you."

"I want you too Jazz," I moaned as he kissed down my neck. My whole body tingled with goose bumps. He helped me remove his shirt then he pushed mine over my head as he placed kisses over both my breasts and gently teased my nipples. I hissed then groaned as heat rushed down my body.

I fumbled with his belt, I couldn't manage it and I moved to look. Jasper jumped up to stand beside the bed, he removed his belt before he undid his button and fly of his jeans. What I briefly saw indicated he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans.

He smirked down at me and he knelt again, he nuzzled his face between my legs pressing his nose against the throbbing. "I can't resist you Alice."

I moaned.

He reached to undo my pants and pulled them down my hips, taking my panties with them. He kissed gently up my hip, his hair brushing against my skin tickling me. "It's so fucking sexy, seeing my art on you… I love that you wanted it." He peppered kisses across my tummy.

He pushed my legs open and ran a finger between my folds, up then back down before he plunged it inside me. "Baby, you're so wet already." I nodded over and over; I was totally consumed by his words. I could listen to him with that accent and his alternating sweet and sexy words forever. I rocked into his hands and he added a second finger. He pulled out making me groan and looked up. He grabbed the vibe from the bed and handed it to me. "Show me Ali; show me what makes you feel good."

I held it in my hand and blushed, "I can't… I can't do that with you here." I stammered.

"Why not?"

"Because, I… I…"

"I wanna watch you." He turned it on and gently guided my hand. The vibe made contact with my clit and made me suck in my breath. He moved my hand in a small circular motion and I pressed it harder to me. "That's it baby."

He removed his hand and moved away from me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sensation, the vibrations bringing yet another gush of wetness. The sensation was intense; I opened my eyes to seek him out. He had pulled a chair over beside the bed and he was seated with his one thumb hooked into the front of his jeans where he had pushed them down his thighs, his other hand gripped his cock.

_Oh my God_, I swooned at the site of him. The images from the grocery store sitting in front of me in living color, quite literally bigger and better; he was enormous, fully engorged and rock hard. I had never seen anything so erotic. That is until I saw him stroke himself. I came undone, my orgasm hit me wave after wave of bliss pulsating through me. "Jazz…" I gasped.

"Fuck Ali, you're so beautiful." I opened my eyes. He was still stroking himself slowly. "How you could think anyone would not want you…" I watched him as he pushed his hips up to meet his hand in a steady rhythm. "Even when I saw you from afar I wanted to know who you were, I wanted to hear your voice and memorize your laugh." He paused to moan, stopping the motion of his hand. After a moment he grasped himself again and resumed stroking. "That day when I spoke to you on the beach, I wanted to touch you, I wanted to kiss you and taste you." He sped up his motion, gripping harder. "When we danced at the club I wanted to rip off your clothes and feel your body against mine. From the first time I kissed you I wanted to bury myself in you to make you mine. How he could give you up once he had you is ludicrous." He stopped pumping and removed his hand. The strain evident on his face, he was close to climaxing.

"Jasper, I want you…"

He pushed his jeans the rest of the way off, he stood over me and took the vibrator from my hand. He ran it up and down me and slowly circled my entrance. "Tell me what you want darlin, tell me what to do."

"I want you," I repeated as I arched my back; my body was reacting to his voice and to his administrations with the vibe. "Fuck me Jazz."

He grinned, "With pleasure ma'am." He turned off the vibe and tossed it beside me on the bed. He took a moment with the condom and he pushed his head at my entrance and sheathed himself within me, he didn't stop until we were pelvis to pelvis. When he ground in further, our bodies giving just that little bit more I pulled up my legs and wrapped my ankles around his buttocks.

"Ahh, fuck…" he moaned. The sweet agony in his voice as well as his dirty talk once again spurred me on. I felt my walls squeeze around him as he pounded into me fast and hard and then he came undone with me, shouting my name in that same desperate voice from before.

The look on his face when he came would surely be the next image to haunt my daily thoughts.

It was a while before we could calm our breathing and bring our heart rates down. I didn't want to ever move again. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered. I gave him a questioning look. "I didn't mean for it to be so quick," this time he looked a little embarrassed. He continued, "I promise… next time… I'm going to make love to you like you deserve. Ok Ali, will you let me take my time and love you like you should be loved?"

He looked at me reverently; he kissed my forehead and then my eyes. He softly kissed my lips and he hugged me tightly as I snuggled closer to him enjoying yet another part of him. He slowly pulled out and kissed my nose before padding off to the bathroom.

I sat up not sure what to expect now, we were heading into uncharted territory. Would he stay the night or leave? When he came back out I quickly scurried in and shut the door. I automatically flicked on the light, the power was back on. I looked at myself in the mirror, I definitely looked different. My eyes shone, my skin was flushed and my hair was mussed up a little wild. I smiled, I liked what I saw. I looked sexy and I looked alive. Two things I haven't felt in a while.

I came out of the bathroom and he was waiting for me between the sheets. He pulled them back for me to get in beside him then he covered me up and pulled me into his chest, spooning me with his chin resting just below my ear. "Ok, darlin'?"

"Very," I giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" He licked my ear.

I cleared my throat, trying to build the courage to say the words. "I had no idea I was so visually and verbally stimulated."

"Yeah," I felt him grin, "You like it when I talk dirty to you." I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"I have never said the word Fuck while having sex… And now I've said it at least twice." I snickered and he laughed with me, "And you in the chair, I've never seen…" I hesitated, "Unless it was, you know, porn."

"You girls watch porn." I nodded. "I like that." He chuckled.

He propped himself up and looked down at me, "You were married eight years and you never saw your husband touch himself?"

"Not like that." I laughed.

"The man is truly a fucking idiot."

The storm rumbled on throughout the night. We held each other and Jasper fulfilled his promise and made love to me, gently and slowly, long into the early hours of the morning. When we slept we clung to each other, neither one of us wanting to give up touching.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Jasper softly snoring. He was on his back and I was lying on my side with my head on his shoulder, my hand resting on his chest and my knee across his legs. My whole body was pressed against his side. I tried to move away slowly so as not to wake him, but he pressed his palm against my back and reached for my knee to draw it back over him.

This was another thing that was different. Mike and I had a king size bed and we slept as far from one another as possible, never touching. Here I was all tangled up with Jasper and I couldn't have gotten closer unless I was on top of him and he was holding me tightly. It made me smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought maybe you'd like a little room."

"No, never again," he stretched one arm up over his head and yawned. All his muscles rippled under me as he did so. "I never want to sleep alone again."

"Never?"

He shook his head, "Never, ever." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

I chuckled as he turned towards me and snuggled in, hugging me tightly. "Yes, very well thank you. Did you?"

"Umm hum, I was completely worn out."

"I bet you were." I smirked and we laughed together.

"I can't help myself; you're everything I've ever wished for." I tilted my head up as he looked down to me. I kissed him on the nose.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." I got up and walked to my dresser.

"You should walk around like that all the time, you're beautiful."

I smirked as I opened my top drawer and pulled out the envelope. I turned to walk back and was momentarily paralyzed by the site in front of me. Jasper, laying on my bed, all six-foot-whatever of him, blond surfer boy, tanned and naked. He had his arms behind his head, elbows splayed open and one knee bent with his ankle tucked behind his opposite knee, his leg lying open. Oh. My. God… I bit my lip, the man was an absolute God… and he was in my bed. I couldn't help it, in my head I was clapping and jumping excitedly.

"Like what you see?"

I forced my eyes away from his crotch and slowly dragged them up his body. Over his fucking gorgeous v, my second favorite spot below his waist and over his rippling abs. I continued up his chest, his muscles flexed because his arms were up and folded beneath his head, and his arms… I sighed and moved my eyes to his face where I encountered his wide brilliant smile and dazzling blue-green eyes. I squeezed my legs together slightly to ease the throbbing and I swear, my mouth was watering. All I could do for a moment was nod.

I pulled myself together and laughed nervously, "How come you don't have any tan lines, do you sunbathe in the nude?"

"Yes."

I wasn't expecting that answer, I blushed. "Really, you do?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah, on the roof. I told you it would be a great place for privacy."

_Hmm, _I thought as I made my way to the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just imagining what that would be like."

"You're welcome to join me anytime." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto the bed. I kissed him and struggled out of his grasp to sit beside him.

"Here, this is for you." I handed him the large white envelope.

"What's this for?"

I tried to shrug, I suddenly felt nervous. "To thank you for my wishes." I watched him as he opened the flap and pulled out the contents.

He read the top sheet of paper. It was a Star Deed:

_"There wouldn't be a sky full of stars if we were all meant to wish on the same one."_

_- Frances Clark_

_Be it known to all that the Star herein designated in the scientifically renowned _

_SAO Star Catalogue as 2589033 Pegasus_

_And residing within the boundaries of the constellation Pegasus "The Winged Horse" is hereby named in honor as_

_Jasper "The Cowboy" Whitlock_

_This star belongs solely to you and will grant you an endless supply of wishes._

_May its light keep you safe and guide you wherever you want to go._

_I hope it shines as brightly as you do,_

_Love Alice_

He lifted the top page and looked at the next. This one was a star chart, pin-pointing the location of his very own star.

He didn't say anything. He just looked from the one hand to the next at each of the papers he held. "Do you like it?" I asked tentatively. He slowly raised his head and nodded.

"You gave me a star… a real one?" I nodded enthusiastically, hoping that if he thought it was stupid, at least he might think it was a joke and think it was funny. I froze when I notice a tear in his eye.

"Oh Jazz… you like then?" I gently took the papers from his hands and placed them safely on the night stand before I crawled into his lap. I kissed away his tear.

"I love it." He whispered, he put his head under my chin and squeezed me tight.

I cradled his head in my arms and smoothed his hair, kissing him occasionally on the head as I did. I was touched by his reaction to my gift. I knew he'd get it.

"I thought maybe there would be room on your rooftop for a telescope and you could find your star." I reached over for the envelope and pulled out a planisphere and gift certificate for a local hobby store then showed it to him.

"Alice, this is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me." His beautiful eyes glistened and he kissed me so intensely he took my breath away. He fell back on the bed landing with me on top of him.

* * *

A/N – Please review!


	8. I Surrender

**A/N:** Umm… I've done a little more research and decided to make a slight change. Anywhere you read 'Reno', as in the place she's going for a divorce, I've changed it to Mexico. So no, you're not going crazy. Now don't anyone get their back up… or their hopes up. Legally I know it's not really all that much faster or easier to get a Mexican divorce in real life but this is fiction remember.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight... But naked Roofsper is mine!

_

* * *

_

_"In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back." - Charlie Brown_

Chapter 8 – I Surrender

I surrender. Only two words, but for me they unlocked the door to total bliss. I gave in to my inhibitions, my desires and let's not forget the peer pressure and just let myself feel happy. It felt almost hedonistic, especially when you consider where I am at this very minute, laying buck naked on a roof top in the middle of the day. This was so not the old Alice Newton but if it was to be the new and improved Alice Brandon, I had to admit, I liked being her better.

Of course my new lifestyle came with benefits, perks if you will. I smiled to myself, who knew learning to live in the moment and letting my guard down could be so rewarding? Oh yeah, Rose did. Her advice to 'quit worrying about always doing the right thing and do what makes you happy' rang in my head and I snorted at the memory. Technically that wasn't exactly what she said, but it was the point she was trying to make; with Rosie, it's always best to remember the spirit of intent. But the perks that came along with my new mind-set were so undeniably worth it and as if to prove the point, the best perk of all was currently sitting beside me, softly playing his guitar. Also, I should point out, he was completely naked. Yay me!

I rolled over and laid my cheek against the back my hands. The heat of the sun felt wonderful and made me deliciously drowsy as I listened to my private serenade. _My Jasper_, I sighed contentedly. We hadn't been apart from one another in over a week, in fact, somewhere during that time I think we spent about three days straight in bed together exploring each other's bodies and memorizing the contours, texture and taste of one another. I moaned in my head and tensed my pelvic muscles. I had also learned a lot about myself over the past few days and all those parts previously unused… well, they had finally been put to proper use. I mentally cheered for myself again.

I smiled as I felt him kissing lightly up the back of my leg. I hadn't noticed when the music stopped, I was so distracted by my memories and now I was being even more distracted… I never realized I had such a short attention span. He started at the back of my knee and worked his way up, leaving cool wet kisses every few inches until he got to the rounded flesh of my rear end, then he gave me a quick but thorough bite. "Ow!" I couldn't help but squeal, it fucking hurt. I swatted at him, but he was too quick for me. So I just rubbed the spot, making sobbing noises. "Quit biting! You dirty rotten Vampire."

"Aw… sorry baby, I didn't mean to bite you so hard." He nudged my legs apart and crawled up to lay between them, I could feel his body along the inside of each of my legs and he rested a hand on each cheek. "Lemme kiss it better," he gently kissed the spot he'd just left stinging a moment before. His soft, warm lips and tongue making it all better. This time I moaned out loud as he dipped his nose lower, between my cheeks.

"Ahhh…" I gasped. I squirmed a little, but he gripped me tight and held me still while he licked as deep as that wonderful, glorious, magical tongue could go. I splayed my hands in front of me and pushed back into his face. "Oh. God!"

He wiggled his nose back and forth as he chuckled, "Oh, Jasper will due." And with that he flattened his tongue and pressed it hard to my clit before he dragged it back up and plunged it inside of me. I pressed my forehead to the blanket, my reply dying on my lips. For the life of me I couldn't remember what I was about to say anymore.

He continued to lick and fuck me with his tongue, then he used his fingers and brought me to edge of utter ecstasy before he stopped. I was breathing hard as I lay prone on the roof top of his building, the heat from the sun and heat from his administrations bringing out a thin sheen of sweat to cover my body. He was now hovering above me; he bent his elbows and dipped his head to kiss me behind the ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"You want more baby?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered again, this time in anticipation. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes," I barely recognized my own voice any more. Over the past few days, he'd coaxed more noises and sounds from me than I ever knew I could make. He pushed back up and I felt his cock press between my folds. He slipped up and down between my legs; I was so wet, so ready. I couldn't believe how my body responded to this man, I always wanted him, my need growing more all the time. I tilted my pelvis back pressing against him and making him slip inside me where I wanted him.

We both groaned and his forehead dropped to rest between my shoulder blades. His thrusts were slow, hard and deep, over and over, he kept a steady rhythm. He kissed me on the shoulder open mouthed and dragged his teeth down my back.

"Harder Jazzy. Faster." I begged as I pushed back into him.

He knelt, wrapping one arm under me and he pulled my hips up so I was kneeling too. He never lost pace. His hands now gripped me on both sides and he pulled me into him hard with each thrust. I moaned, "Hard like that baby?" He growled and sped up.

"God yeah, I'm cumming Jazz." And I did. _Fuck, did I!_

I felt his weight on my back, the sweat on our bodies mixing, making him slip and stick all at the same time. His thrusts becoming even faster as he pounded into me, he growled again as he tensed then held his movements. I felt his climax as he pulsed inside me. I pictured the look on his face in my mind's eye; there was nothing better than the look on his face as he came.

I couldn't hold my body up anymore and we both fell to the roof top, a tangle of body parts panting in the hot sun. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, white teeth and lusty deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but giggle when I looked at him. He made me deliriously happy.

"See I told you sun bathing in the nude was fun." He teased.

"I don't think that's technically sun bathing."

"Part of it was."

I nodded, smiling at his silliness. We both just laid there for a few minutes saying sweet things to one another.

"Hungry baby?" He asked me as he sat up.

"Starving!"

I rolled over to my back, shading my eyes with my hand. I heard his sounds of appreciation as he reached over and palmed one of my breasts kneading it gently. "I like doing it from behind, but then I miss these."

I smacked his hand away. "Stop it…" I giggled, "I thought you were going to get me something to eat." I had to smack him again, he was getting very handy.

"I am. I just wanted to let the girls know I didn't forget about them."

I snorted, "The girls?!"

"Yeah, isn't that what you call them?"

"That's what I call them, I just never heard you call them that before." I laughed hard.

He pinched my nipple, "Hey now, be careful who you're making fun of," he said, sounding stern.

"Yes, sir." I choked back my laughter.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I'll be right back with some lunch." He stood and pulled on his shorts.

"Want some help?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Nope, you stay here."

"Kay." I rolled back over and got comfortable on my stomach. It got quiet after I heard him close the hatch on the roof. _Yep_, I sighed, _surrender, complete abandon, whatever_…_ life was good when you relinquish control and just go with it._

A few minutes later I heard the hatch open again, then I heard a low, lewd whistle. "Damn Alice, nice ass."

I smirked, but didn't lift my head; I didn't want him to see my discomfort at being caught naked. "Thanks Em."

"My boy Jasper turning you into an exhibitionist too?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth in mock disapproval.

I smiled, it was fun bantering with Emmett. I usually did ok as long as I didn't look at him, he had a way of leering at me that would render me speechless with embarrassment. "It's better than being a voyeur." I shot back.

He snickered, "That tattoo is looking pretty hot."

"You never did show me yours, what is it again, Winnie-the-Pooh?" I snorted.

"If I was lying like that you'd see it. Want me to join you?"

"NO!" I heard Jasper shout from below. "Emmett, get your ass down those stairs… NOW!"

Emmett laughed heartily, "See yah chicky." I looked up in time to see him give me an exaggerated wink. He disappeared through the hatch. "Alright, alright… Keep your pants on. No seriously dude, you should keep them on… what are the neighbors gonna think?"

I quickly sat up and looked around, I hadn't thought about neighbors when we were having sex a moment ago. Shit. I grabbed Jasper's t-shirt and pulled it on as I swiveled my head around one way then back the other way so see if anyone was looking out their windows. Luckily there was really only one building that was taller than this one and its view was somewhat obscured by the air conditioning units.

"Don't listen to that lug-head darlin', no one can see us here." He said as he put cooler bag between us and sat down.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure baby, don't worry."

I relaxed as he popped a grape into my mouth and then spread out the food he'd brought up. We had a nice quiet lunch, just us on the roof. Funny as it seems, this had become one of my favorite places to hang out, now that the rain had finally stopped that is. The big storm on our date night seemed to have cleared out the bad weather and my sunshine was back. I took a bite of cheese and looked up to find Jasper smiling at me.

"What are you looking so happy about?"

"I like it when you wear my clothes." I looked down; his t-shirt swamped me and really didn't look all that flattering from this angle.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I dunno it's just… nice." He bit his lip, suddenly looking shy.

"Nice huh?" I crawled over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me, I melted into his arms, no one hugged like Jasper. "I like wearing your things 'cause they smell like you." I said, pulling up the neckline to cover my nose.

"And I guess I like it 'cause when you give it back it smells like you." He wrinkled his nose and then whispered, "That… and I always wanted a girl who'd steal my clothes."

I reached up to brush his hair off his face. He was always saying sweet things like that and he was just so beautiful, it wasn't hard to imagine he'd been sent from heaven as my own personal guardian angel.

I giggled softly at my thoughts as I leaned forward to pick up his guitar. I held it like I'd seen him do countless times now, "Are you working tonight?" I asked casually. He nodded as I strummed gently on the strings. I winced, I'd never done that before and it sounded nothing like it did when Jasper did it. I was about to put it down when he put his hands over mine and showed me how to do it.

"Here," he handed me a guitar pick, "Use this," he held my hand as he made it brush over the strings again. This time it wasn't so bad. He moved my fingers over the frets and I caught the tune he was making me play. It was Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. When it was over he made sounds like a crowd going wild.

"Thank you! Thank you very much." I said proudly.

Then I snuggled into him, as close as I could get so he'd have room to play around me and I shut my eyes to listen.

* * *

Walking through the parking lot to my car I suddenly and cheerfully realized I was humming. I shook my head and laughed out loud when I also realized I was practically skipping. I was starting to get used to this feeling of being carefree and happy all the time. It was nice.

I popped the trunk as I approached my Beemer and then started loading in my purchases. I'd been shopping, also something I hadn't done in a while. Maybe that's what was making me feel so incredibly happy, retail therapy always gave me a little rush. I considered this notion, but quickly disregarded it, new sheets and towels was definitely not the cause of my giddiness. I let the lid of the trunk go and checked that it had locked before I walked back through parking lot towards the plaza. I had a few more things on my list and since I had no other demands on my time I was free to do as I pleased.

I was proud of myself; I was adjusting nicely into my life of leisure. At first I thought I'd miss work or more like I'd miss the people I worked with, the sociability. But I didn't. Actually, I hadn't really thought of them at all. They were all ok guys and there really weren't that many women in our offices and the ones that were there were difficult to form friendships with, they were so guarded, like being friends would somehow undermine their ascent to the top or something. Yeah, I really didn't miss work.

I pulled open the door to the post office and held it for a woman with a stroller to exit. She smiled and thanked me as she fought to get the wheels over the lip of the entrance. One of them was stuck and wouldn't turn, so I crouched down to fix it for her. As I did I came face to face with the child in the seat. It, or rather he or she took my breath away, whichever it was they were absolutely beautiful. I'd never, and I mean never, taken much notice of babies or children before. I didn't have any siblings or cousins or anything and no one I knew even had one so I wasn't sure if all children looked so angelic or if it was just this one in general. But she/he was stunning with big blue eyes and soft wispy blonde hair curling around its chubby little face. "Hello Angel." I said. I got a big gummy smile back.

I put one hand on the edge of the stroller while I straightened the wheel, I felt something warm and wet touch my hand and looked up to see the child's hand on mine. "Sorry, sorry," the mom said, sounding sincerely apologetic, "Jason get your slimy mitts off the nice lady." She reached over to pull his hand off mine. "I swear, he loves anything shiny," she nodded towards my rings. I wiggled my fingers and he grabbed at my hand again. We both giggled.

"That's ok, I like shiny things too." I reached up to push his curls off his forehead, a gesture that seemed oddly familiar as I felt his silky hair glide under my palm. I felt a little pull at my heart as I tapped his nose gently and stood up. "He's beautiful." I said to the woman with a smile.

"Thank you and thank you for getting us unstuck." She pushed the stroller clear of the doorway. "Wave bye-bye Jason," we both waved, and then I went to retrieve my mail and buy my stamps.

* * *

When I got home and sorted all my purchases out, I took my mail and my cell phone outside to sit on the deck. It was a beautiful afternoon and I didn't want to waste it, we were now mid-way through July and I'd been here two whole months. Time was flying by, I thought back over the plans I had when I first moved in:

_I wanted to get away from my problems – check._

_I wanted to learn to relax – check. I'd even managed to do this without a constant supply of Tequila, _I mused.

_I wanted a killer tan; _I looked down at my deeply bronzed legs. Thanks to the beach and Jaspers roof top tanning salon, I'd definitely achieved that goal – _check._

_I wanted to find myself. _I wrinkled my nose at that thought, it still sounded so cliché. I thought about it for a second or two, about who I was and about who I was becoming. Maybe the old Alice needed to stay lost, I wasn't her anymore. I still really did need to find out who I was, but I think I was beginning to like the person I was becoming – _that get's half a check._

_Find a new direction in life. _Huh, I really hadn't done anything about this goal. So far, I'd put no real thought into my future, I was just living for the day. Was I going to travel? Was I going to stay here? Was I going to… what? _No check there._

_Finalize my divorce. Shit, no check there either_. What was the matter with me? It was almost the end of July and Mike would be back in a few weeks. I needed to get this done.

I reached for the phone and called Bella, she picked up on the third ring.

"Bella Swan."

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" She sounded dejected.

"Hey Ali…" She paused. "Nothing's wrong. How are you?"

I didn't buy it, "I'm fine. But you're still a horrible liar, you may as well spill it or I'll call Rosalie." Not so much as a threat as it was a promise; she knew I'd do it and that Rose would get to the bottom of it.

"I hate my job… I miss Edward." She whined and then added hastily, "I miss you too!"

I chuckled softly. "It's ok Bells, I know you miss me, but you can miss him more."

"Thanks." I could practically hear her pout. "How's Jasper?"

"He's fine." I absently shuffled through the mail.

"Are you still seeing him?"

"Yep."

"A lot?"

"Yep." Bella wasn't as good at getting the information out of me as Rosie was; Rose went right for the throat, none of this beating around the bush. I sighed, "We've seen each other almost every day and we've slept together almost every night." I put her out of her misery, I knew that's what she wanted to know.

"You're so lucky." She sobbed at me.

"Aww… Sorry sweetie. If it's any consolation, he got another gig so he's been playing a lot more nights so we're apart more."

"Ali, you not getting to spend every waking moment with your boyfriend doesn't make me happy." She paused for a moment then added quietly, "Speaking of being separated, those papers were delivered here a few days ago, sorry I didn't call you, but I wanted to make sure they got put on the pile and not opened."

I nodded to myself, "I was wondering. I really have to get this done Bella."

"I know, especially now with Jasper."

"Not just that, but I need to solidify a plan for what I'm gonna do from here on." I explained to her.

"Aren't you gonna stay with him?"

I shrugged and pondered her question. "I don't know, I don't know what his plans are. He's young; he'll get bored with me soon anyway."

"I don't think Jasper's like that Ali." I heard concern in her voice. "Don't you like him?"

"I lov…" I shook my head. _Was I gonna say I love him?_ "Of course I like him! But let's be realistic, I'm still married and even when I'm not I'm gonna be a thirty-two year old divorcee, why the hell would he be interested in that. I mean, look at him! He's a fucking God and can have anyone he wants!" I sighed heavily. "Besides, isn't he the rebound guy Rosie told me to go find?"

"I don't think you need a rebound guy, maybe he's just the one you're supposed to be with. You know, Rosalie doesn't always have to be right you know." She sounded huffy.

"Actually, Rose told me the same thing the other day." I admitted.

"Okay, so fuck, maybe she is always right." We both laughed. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't. Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone and dialed Peter's number. I told him my plans to go to Mexico on Monday, he said he'd join me and have his assistant make the arrangements and book our flights, she'd express my ticket to me. The sale on the house was still in negotiations so there was still no more news on that front. Well, that was that. Soon I'd be able to add another check mark to my list.

* * *

I changed and decided to take a walk down the beach. I'd been spending so much time with Jasper at his place lately that I hadn't actually set my feet on the sand or in the ocean for over a week. I carried my running shoes as the waves broke and the water gently sloshed over my toes.

I took my time; day dreaming and enjoying my walk. I was thinking about Jasper, of course. I was amused at how he had consumed every part of my brain, body and soul. Talk about becoming obsessed. I tried to fight it, but it was getting harder to talk myself out of it. I remembered almost saying that I loved him when I was talking with Bella earlier. Maybe I was falling in love with him. I should probably stop, but right now, I couldn't think of a good reason to.

I looked up to see the Cantina just ahead and decided to go in for a coffee before I headed back. Besides, maybe I'd catch Jasper setting up for work. I smiled; we hadn't seen each other since yesterday morning. He played for a private party at the Cantina yesterday and had been invited to 'jam' his friend's band last night at some bar in Anaheim.

I waved at Maria as I approached the patio. "Hi Maria, long time no see."

"Alice, how are you?" she embraced me.

"Fine thanks, and how are you?"

"Just fine dear. Have you come for dinner?"

"No, no. I just thought I'd get a cup of coffee while I was down here."

"Good, come in." She put her arm around me and walked me towards the door. She lowered her head and said, "Jasper's not here you know." She winked at me.

I blushed, "I didn't think so," I smiled. "I still want some coffee though." She laughed and sat me down at a table near the back. This is where family sat and I felt touched she thought of me like that.

"I'll be back in a minute mija," she patted my arm. "Sophia, get Alice a coffee!" She called to her daughter as she went into the kitchen.

Sophia looked towards me from the bar and slammed her tray down on the counter before reaching for the coffee pot. _Oh-oh_, I thought, _maybe I'd interrupted a family tiff_. When I looked up again she was glaring at me and she was mumbling as she crossed the restaurant. I got that she was angry, although evidently not at her mother but at me. _What on earth did I do? _She reached the table and just stood, staring down at me.

"Sophia..." I said tentatively. "Have I done something to make you angry with me?" I figured the direct approach was best seeing as though I didn't know her well enough to read her. I mean, I was definitely able to pick up the hostility she felt towards me; she was certainly doing nothing to hide that. But I had no idea what was going on.

She huffed and then tilted her head like she was considering saying something, but she just banged a mug down on the table, sloshing hot coffee over the side. I was beginning to feel a little hostile myself. _What the hell? _

She placed her tray down on the table, not letting go of it she leaned her weight onto her knuckles, bringing her face closer to mine. If she was going for intimidating, she had it down. "Yeah, you've done something to make me angry with you."

My mind raced over every word I'd shared with this girl since I'd met her, it totaled less than whole discussion and I certainly couldn't recall anything that was said amounting to this caliber of anger. "Would you care to talk about it? Maybe we can clear up any misunderstanding." I said calmly.

She lowered her voice and spoke right to my face, "I just wondered when you were going to back the hell off my boyfriend?"

"Pardon?" I had heard her but… "I'm sorry; I don't think I understand what you're talking about."

"Jasper is what I'm talking about."

"Jasper? Jasper's your boyfriend?"

She nodded. "How desperate are you, that you need to come in here and pick up someone young enough to be your son?"

_OK wait!_ I put up my hand I'd had just about as much attitude as I could stand and needed to get to the bottom of this. "First of all I'm thirty-two, definitely not old enough to have a twenty-six year old kid. And second of all, how old are you? Because I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't be ok with you having a twenty-six year old boyfriend."

"I'm twenty and my father doesn't know about our relationship yet because Jasper didn't want to lose the gig. And he's not twenty-six he's twenty-three, definitely closer to my age than yours." She pushed herself off the table and stomped away.

Of all the things I could have imagined, this was the furthest from my mind. Jasper was her boyfriend and he was twenty-three? I wanted to leave… now. I placed my money on the table and stood to go, but the timing couldn't be worse, as I looked up I saw Jasper making his way across the restaurant heading directly for me.

"Hey baby, this is a nice surprise." He smiled happily at me and he bent to kiss my cheek.

I looked over to the kitchen doorway as I gave him a weak smile. I saw Sophia glaring at me and I quickly dropped my eyes. My mind was going a mile a minute, but truthfully I wasn't sure exactly what I was thinking, I really just wanted to get out of here. Her last words were still ringing in my ears and I needed time to think about what she'd said.

"Ali?" Jasper dipped his head so his eyes made contact with mine and he grasped me gently by the upper arm. "What's up?"

I put my hand up to his chest and pressed as I nodded. "Nothing… nothing's up." I gave him as much of a smile as I could. "I'm just on my way out actually.

He looked down at my hand, the confused look on his face clearly meant he understood my hand was there to stop him from coming closer. "Wait and I'll come with you." He said hesitantly.

Right now the last thing I wanted to do was talk to him about this. I wasn't in the right frame of mind and I still needed time to process what she told me. "No it's ok… don't you have to work?"

"No… I just came to pick up my money from last week." He brushed my hair behind my ear, "Ali, I can see something's wrong. Wait for me and I'll walk you home then we can talk about it. Ok?"

My head was screaming _No it's not ok…_ but I had to get out of this somehow. "Actually Jazz, I'm really tired and I have a terrible headache. I'm just gonna go home and sleep. But you can call me later if you like." I was chanting in my head_, please let it work, please let it work_. His expression changed and I thought maybe he was going to press me further but he didn't.

"Ok, baby. Hope you feel better," he kissed me again on the cheek, "I'll call you later".

I gave him meek smile and headed for the patio door, I looked back, but he was heading to the kitchen. Relief flooded me as I walked out to the beach and headed for home.

I walked quickly and once I was a good distance from the Cantina I made my way closer to the surf where the sand was packed and it made it easier to walk fast. My thoughts were still a mish-mash and I replayed everything Sophia just said and what Jasper had told me. I couldn't come up with even a hint that he may have been hiding another relationship let alone one with Sophia. We'd even been to the Cantina a few times since we'd… what? Started dating? _But then again, _I thought, _I had no hint that Mike had a girlfriend either. _I clenched my teeth and locked my jaw.

My mind drifted to the age thing. Jasper seemed pretty sincere when he told me he was twenty-six, almost twenty-seven, but we really only discussed it the once. Maybe he lied, how would I know? I guess in reality I hardly knew him. _Old enough to be his mother!_ _Impertinent little bitch, _I snorted out loud. _Twenty-three?!_

My heart rate accelerated, I don't think I've ever felt this angry. I stormed up the stairs to my deck, but stopped abruptly. Jasper was sitting on the top step waiting for me.

"Nice walk?" he asked calmly. I looked away.

I was really looking for an escape route. I could go back to the beach, but I was already winded from walking so fast he wouldn't have a problem catching me. I could just push past him, but I figured it wouldn't be that easy either.

"No, not really. I told you, I have a head ache." I said coolly. "Excuse me," I took one more step up and he stood, but he didn't move aside.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Alice, be reasonable… You're angry, tell me why."

_Be reasonable?_ I was temporarily struck dumb. _Did he actually just say that to me?_ "You lie to me, repeatedly, and you want me to be reasonable?"

"You're angry with me?" He looked taken aback. "I've never lied to you… about anything. Alice please, you need to tell me what this is about."

"This is about your girlfriend and about the fact that you're really twenty-three, not twenty-six. You knew I had a problem with being older than you and you lied to me." He reached out to me, but I stepped back down the steps, looking around to decide which direction to go.

He followed me and grabbed my hand.

"Ali, I know you have trust issues and I don't blame you. But really, I've never lied to you."

"You're right I have issues… I have issues, tons of issues… issues you probably don't even know about yet. But God Jasper if you have a girlfriend why the hell are you hanging around me?"

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean besides you."

"Jasper, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm talking about Sophia; she said you were her boyfriend."

"Sophia? From the Cantina?"

"Yes, yes… Sophia from the Cantina!" I huffed, "She accused me of stealing you away from her."

"She's not my girlfriend; she's just a kid for God sakes."

"She's twenty." I shouted at him.

"She's a kid!" He shouted back.

I reined myself in and took a deep breath, "It's only six years difference Jasper."

"That's a big dif…" He paused, obviously the irony of the math finally set in. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, "And she isn't twenty. I was at her seventeenth birthday party in January." He said quietly.

"Whatever." I waved my hand to dismiss it and I tried to duck around him for the stairs. He tightened his grip on my hand and spun me around to face him again.

"Ok, so you made your point about our age difference. I get that it bugs you, but you know it doesn't bother me, I don't think of you as some middle age sugar-momma or anything." He smirked.

"Thanks so much." I said acerbically.

"Come on Ali, it was a joke."

I nodded.

"Look…" He stepped closer and brought our hands up between us.

I yanked my hand out of his grasp and slapped his hands away as he tried grabbing it back. "Don't touch me!"

He dropped his arm and took a deep breath. "Look, we've already established that I didn't lie to you about my age or about having a girlfriend while I was seeing you so just stop and listen to me. I totally get all this righteous indignation, but it's not about me, don't direct it at me."

"Righteous indignation? That's what you think this is?"

"Have I actually done any of the things that made you angry?"

"I don't know," I thought about it. _Fuck… _"No." I admitted.

"Yet you're clearly worked up and yelling at me."

"Well I think I have a right…"

He held up his finger, interrupting me. "I didn't say you didn't have a right to be angry I just pointed out it wasn't me who made you angry."

_Fuck._

"I didn't lie," he got out his driver's license, "I am twenty-six." He put it in my hands. I couldn't resist, I looked at his birth date. "And you're the only girlfriend I've got baby… in fact; you're the only girl I've even dated in the last six months. I swear."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

He looked wounded and put his hands over his heart.

"Oh stop it. I'm serious."

"You're not my girl Ali?"

"No, you know I'm not. I'm too old to be a girlfriend, girlfriends are all cute and bouncy and…"

"Sexy?"

"Yes, sexy and young and –"

"Beautiful, kind, passionate, loving…"

"Jasper I'm still married for God sakes, I can't be anybody's girlfriend. Besides you don't know anything about me."

"I know you're stubborn as hell." He paused and I gave him my nastiest look. "I know lots of things about you Ali: I know you've been hurt but you've never had the chance to get it off your chest and tell him how much he hurt you. I know you don't deserve what that shit of an ex did to you and I also know he did more than you've been forthcoming about. I know you're strong and you don't know it, I know you're loyal as hell, but don't give yourself credit and I know you deserve to be loved by someone who knows what a gift you are."

"You don't love me." I scoffed.

"The hell I don't!" He pushed both his hand through his hair and fisted it slightly before he let his hand fall to his sides. "Jesus woman, this is not how I wanted to tell you that I've loved you from the first time I set eyes on you."

"Twenty-six year olds don't talk like that." I snapped at him.

"I told you, I have an old soul." He said sounding exasperated, but he quickly changed to teasing, "Besides, how can you remember that far back, maybe we do talk like that."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips.

"Ali?" he stepped forward again and took both my hands. "I'm in love with you. I never lied to you and I never will. Please... be my girl."

I stood staring at his hands holding my hands. He nudged my forehead with his nose. "Yeah, alright." I whispered as I sniffled a little. A tear fell from my eyes and landed on my knuckle, he lifted our hands and kissed it away. I cleared my throat and then spoke up. "Ok, I'm your girl."

"There you go!" He smiled and kissed me. It started off as a playful kiss, but then deepened. His soft lips making mine automatically part. His tongue teased my lips, and then touched my tongue. It made me melt into him and he wrapped his arms around me to hold me up as my knees went weak.

He pulled back, but he didn't let me go, we just rested our foreheads together. "Jasper, I…" I started to say. I didn't want to hesitate, but I couldn't help it. I had things I had to end before I could just be open with my feelings.

"I know." He smiled at me lovingly.

I felt my happiness begin to resurface. "Thank you."

"I mean it Ali." I nodded and hugged him. "Come on darlin' I'll take you to the movies. It can be our third official date."

I smirked as I handed him back his ID. "Here you might need this in case they card you."

He snorted as he took the card.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it or I won't go." I threatened.

"Well we got parental guidance covered; I'll just tell them you're my mom."

"Nice…" I smirked, "Be careful or I'll ground you or something."

"Mmm, can I pick a different punishment?"

* * *

**Another A/N:** More exciting news… New Direction has a thread!! Yes _*claps*_ Olivia, a super wonderful fangirl started a thread on Twilighted for In a New Direction. You can find it at:

http:// www. ?f=44&t=6048 (cut/paste & remove the spaces)

I was/am totally blown away by the gesture – Olivia, you rock bb… thank you once again for doing this for me. I've posted pics of the beach house and the tattoo's. I'm still trying to get pics of the loft. I'm going to post teasers too.

Robs... My friend and beta, thanks for putting up with my quest for perfection. Again, I appreciate your expertise.

I'm just so happy you guys like my story!! _*wipes tear* _Please review


	9. DIVORCE

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. _Meh_… Imagine that, I have nothing funny to say here. Weird _*shrugs*_

Wow… you know you have real friends when even in the chaos of moving they take the time to beta your fic for you… Thanks Robs AND I love you! (_*giggle snort*_)

* * *

_"Life is hard; it's harder if you're stupid." -John Wayne_

**Chapter 9 – D-I-V-O-R-C-E**

The phone rang, I groaned as I rolled over trying to decide if I was going to answer it or not. It had been ringing quite a bit lately but when I answered there would be no one on the line. I was comfortable where I was and really didn't want to move only for it to be dead air again. It continued to ring when realization kicked in, this was the house phone ringing, not my cell phone. I gave up and groped at the table trying to find the handset without opening my eyes. I found it and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali, it's Em… Sorry to wake you. Is Jazz there?"

"Umm hum," I reached over my shoulder with the phone and wiggled to wake him up. He ground his erection into my backside, I giggled softly. "Jazzy honey, it's Emmett."

He took the phone and grumbled, "This better be good Em." He listened, other than the occasional "Yeah." he said nothing else. I was starting to get curious. Then he laughed and said, "Yeah brother, I know exactly what you mean," he kissed me on the neck. "See you in a few days, bye... Yeah, just a sec, I'll put her on." He handed me the phone back. "It's Rose." I must have looked confused, he put the receiver to my ear and I heard Rose's voice.

"Alice, are you in bed with Jasper?" She asked harshly and then she laughed.

"Why yes… yes I am." I confirmed, "Rose, where are you? "

"At home."

"Emmett's there?"

"Yep."

"How? Why?" My thoughts were all jumbled and I didn't know what I wanted to ask first.

"He came to get me, Jakes here too. I rented a truck to hold all my stuff and Jake's gonna drive it to California. Emmett and I are going to follow him in my car."

"You're moving here?" I tried to jump up, but Jasper held me down wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You're coming to live with me?"

She laughed, "I'm not sure about that honey, I guess Emmett and I will discuss it on the trip there." She paused to let me absorb this information.

_Well holy shit._ I looked over at Jasper, he shrugged.

"There's something else you should know Alice." Her tone becoming serious. "Bella just called, Mike's coming home early. Evidently, he'll be home tomorrow, Thursday." I stopped Jaspers hand from massaging my breasts.

"Thursday?"

"Yeah, and there's more." I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest. Jazz sat up beside me. I didn't say anything, but Rose continued. "He knows about the chalet…" I rubbed my forehead with my thumb and forefinger to alleviate the tension that was building.

"How?"

"According to Bella, he was letting one of the guys from work use the cottage over the weekend. Of course when they got there, they encountered the new owners. Mike found out yesterday, they let him know when they got back to the office. Alice, he's going ballistic trying to get back to the U.S. and Bella said he had James go to the house to talk to you… He called Mike when he saw the Real Estate sign."

"How did Bella find this out?"

"She overheard Lauren talking to Jessica in line at Starbucks this morning."

"Oh my God Rosalie, I've got to get to Mexico."

"Bella already called Peter and told him to change his plans; she spoke to him about fifteen minutes ago." I looked to the clock radio it was still flashing from the power outage a few weeks ago.

"What time is it?" My voice rising and I was feeling panic sweep over me. Jasper scrambled for his watch.

"Ten to nine," he said as he pulled my hand away from where I was pounding it in the middle of my forehead.

"Ten minutes until the courts open. I've got to call Peter and find out what I should do. Thanks Rose, I'll call you later. Tell Bella to let me know if there is anymore news."

I hung up and threw the phone on the bed. "I've gotta get my cell, I have to get to Mexico. Today. Now!"

"What's happened? Tell me."

"Mike's on his way home. He found out about… things."

He nodded as he pulled on his jeans and I ran downstairs for my cell.

"Things?" Jasper asked when I came back to the room.

"Well, he never filed for legal separation and neither have I, or I hadn't until a week or so ago and now I'm trying divorce him in Mexico, uncontested… or it will be if I can do it before he's back in U.S."

I turned on my cell and froze. I had forty-three missed calls and seven new voice messages. I must have gone pale because Jasper came to look over my shoulder. "Are they from him?" I shrugged and nodded at the same time. I couldn't tell if they were from him or not, I didn't recognize the number, but it would explain why all of a sudden I was getting all these calls in the past two days. "Don't use your phone. Report it lost." He suggested. I nodded, setting it down like it was a dangerous animal and dialing Peter's phone from my land-line.

"Peter Charlotte"

"Peter, this is Alice Brandon… Newton. I understand Bella Swan already contacted you this morning."

"Yes she did."

"I'm on my way to Mexico as soon as I can get a flight. Will you set things up and meet me there?" He hesitated and I felt my stomach knot, "Peter, you are going to come aren't you?"

"Yes Alice, I'll be there but I'll need at least until tomorrow to get the papers we need and the files up to date then I'll be on the first flight out. He hasn't contacted you has he?"

"No… No, I haven't spoken to him... I hedged. By the way, I lost my cell phone so you won't be able to contact me at that number anymore." Jasper quickly wrote down his number and slipped it into my hand.

"Well, don't take any calls from him." Peter said and then added kindly, "It'll be ok Alice, stop worrying."

I swallowed hard, I felt like I was going to burst into tears "Kay, I won't." I gave him Jasper's number then hung up.

* * *

All hopes of a no hassle, quickie divorce were quickly evaporating into thin air. I walked down to the water's edge and looked out over the waves. It was another nice day in my paradise, but I today it felt like it should be a rainy day. Mike has called my cell phone forty-three times in the last seven hours. I looked down to the cell phone in my hand and watched the message light blink at me. He'd left me messages too. It didn't really tax my imagination much to figure on what he'd said or to guess the threats he'd made. He was pretty predictable, especially when he's mad at me.

"Here you go darlin'."

I looked up to find Jasper standing beside me, handing me a cup of coffee. "God, everyday you get more and more perfect." I breathed a sigh of relief as I took a sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he chuckled at me, "did you get a flight?"

"Not yet, I've got Bella working on it for me."

"We could drive you know." He offered.

I nodded, "I know, but we'd never get there before the end of the business day. It's beginning to look like it'll have to be tomorrow now anyway." He nodded and we both froze as the phone in my hand started chirping.

We looked down at it. The screen read 'Unknown Number'.

Jasper held out his palm. I shook my head a little panicked, "Don't answer it."

"I'm not going to, I'm gonna pitch it into the ocean." I handed it to him and he put his coffee mug down before he drew his arm back and launched it as hard as he could. It flew an impressive distance before it disappeared into the surf.

* * *

_It's shockingly easy to get a divorce. _I thought as I signed the first of the last of the papers in front of me that would finally end my ten plus year relationship with Mike Newton. Much less work overall than getting married had been and although I was more than prepared and ready for getting this done and over with, it still made me wonder why people put themselves through it in the first place. Why set yourself up for heart ache? Of course I knew no one went into marriage with the thought of it ending in divorce. I hadn't, I sincerely thought my course in life was set in stone.

I'd arrived in Mexico by nine a.m. only to have to wait until three o'clock to sign the final papers. So far Peter hadn't yet arrived.

As I dotted the 'I' in my name, I resisted the odd urge to draw a smiley face over it as I had as a child. I wondered again briefly if the reason it was so easy to end a marriage was so the divorce lawyers could have more business; if they made it quick people could remarry again and therefore divorce more often. I shook my head. That was uncharacteristically cynical of me. I stacked the papers and handed them back to the attorney sitting in front of me, he smiled and put out his hand for me to shake it. I put my hand in his and we both stood up.

"Thank you Mrs. Newton… Or should I say, Ms. Brandon. Your lawyer will have copies of these papers by the morning. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Don't hesitate to call me should you require my services again and please, feel free to refer your friends." He handed me a few business cards.

_Yeah, I'm not usually a cynical person, but with lawyers like this guy it's a wonder I got that impression. _

Just as I was about to say goodbye, I heard shouting and it was quite evident there was a disturbance happening in the reception area. As I turned to look towards the door, it suddenly burst open and Mike was standing there holding the door knob. Our eyes met and I have to say, it startled me to see the look in his eyes. I had to make myself not take a step back and I reminded myself to keep my expression neutral and my jaw locked.

"Alice, exactly what the fuck is going on here?!" He was breathing heavy and his face was beet red. On any other day I might have chuckled, he looked as if he'd run all the way here from the airport. However, the murderous look in his eyes made it decidedly unfunny right now.

I thought I heard more thumping and fumbling noises coming from behind him, but didn't dare move to look.

"Michael... What do you think is going on here?" I said bravely, "I'm in a divorce lawyer's office." I waved my hand around the room as if to illustrate my point.

"You just can't get a divorce. We haven't discussed this or anything."

I heard someone shush loudly.

I looked at him incredulously, but then quickly composed myself and wiped the look from my face. "A discussion? I waited ten months for a discussion." I said calmly. "Mike, I think I gave you ample time to initiate a discussion."

"You can't do this, you little bitch!" He stormed into the office, pointing his finger at me.

This time I did take a few steps back and found myself with my butt against the edge of the desk. A chair was the only thing between us. There was more thumping in the outer office.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I know my rights; I was never notified of the action."

I craned my neck a little so I could see around him and out the door. Rose and Bella had a firm grip on Jaspers waist and arms. Rose smiled and tilted her head in greeting. Bella raised her eyebrows in apology and Jasper seethed, straining towards the office door. I closed my eyes and heard the lawyer speak.

"I disagree, Mr. Newton is it? But you were notified, on at least two occasions according to the records here. A copy of the separation agreement was delivered to your Lawyer, William Black, as well as a document about today's meeting, although it wasn't necessary for you to attend if there is no plan to contest."

"Billy's been on holidays since the beginning of the month." Mike looked me in the eye as he said it. "And I've been out of the country." He was grinding his teeth. I looked down to see his knuckles, completely white as he gripped the back of the chair. "Where's my fucking car Alice?"

I heard the door to the outer office open and looked again, this time to see Peter walk in and stop abruptly as he saw what was going on in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. Jenks, would you mind excusing us for a moment." I kept my voice controlled and spoke without moving my eyes. "My Lawyer, Peter Charlotte is here and I'm sure we can discuss this like civilized people." I looked pointedly at Mike.

Mr. Jenks collected the files into his hands, "Of course. I will see these papers are filed immediately and can have a copy for each of you before you leave. Good day Ms. Brandon… Mr. Newton." He edged around Mike to leave.

I stepped towards the door and Mike grabbed me by the wrist. He held on hard. I looked up to see Peter pull Rose back by her shoulders and I shook my head at the crowd before me, motioning for them to stay there. I looked down at my wrist in his hand and then up to his face.

"I suggest you take your hand off me." I said firmly.

"I suggest you answer my fucking questions."

I looked back down at his hand until he loosened his grip. I pulled my hand away and rubbed the feeling back into my wrist as I stepped away from him. Jasper, Rose and Bella all rushed to my side.

"I might have known the Bobbsey Twins would be here, but who's the kid?" He said as he moved behind the desk to take a seat.

"Fuck off Newton." Rose said snidely.

I zoned out on their conversation as Jasper spoke softly to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. He took my wrist, examined it and rubbed it gently. "You want to leave for a minute; we can get you some water or something?" I shook my head. He reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek, trying to get me to raise my eyes to his.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Mike said as he rose out of the chair and leaned across the desk, "Get your fucking hands off my wife."

"Shut up you ass, she's not your wife anymore." Rose snapped at him as she leaned over the opposite side of the desk back at him.

"Listen you little…"

I closed my eyes; this is so not how I wanted it to go. This was what I'd been trying to avoid the whole time. Letting him see how hurt I was, getting my friends involved in my nightmare and giving him the opportunity to hurt them too. I felt Jasper start to join them and I tightened my grip on his hands.

"No… please." He looked back at me and I brought my eyes to meet his. "Please don't."

"Ali –"

"So is he the reason for all this then, found yourself a little boy to keep you company huh? Really Alice, that's the best you could do?"

"Shut up Mike!" Bella said.

Rose and I looked over at her; it was totally unlike her to get involved.

"And I suppose I have you to thank for orchestrating the whole serving papers while no one's around scenario. Who signed for them?"

"Gretchen, she was in charge of all Billy's correspondence while he was away, like usual." Bella tossed her hair back and straightened her shoulders.

"Why wasn't I notified then?" He sneered.

"I dunno, you'll have to find out from them what happens when something is delivered 'Private and Confidential,'" she sneered back.

Mike scoffed, then he narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together the way he did when he was really angry. "Alice, get your bitchy friends out of here and let's sit down so you can tell me exactly what you think you're doing."

"No Mike, I don't have to explain anything to you." I turned to look at him, "We're divorced and that's it. There's nothing to discuss." I turned my back on him. This probably wasn't my best decision.

I heard him kick the chair out of his way and felt his hand come down hard on my shoulder, his fingers digging into me. I gasped and tried to get away, but he had a good grip.

Then everything happened in fast motion.

Jasper lunged and grabbed Mike by the lapels of his jacket and held him up. Mike let me go and Bella grabbed me away out of reach. Rose stood beside Mike and Jasper her hands in fists at her side. "Jasper… Let him go, he's not worth it." She said between clenched teeth. "If you hit him he'll just use it to hurt Ali."

Jasper didn't move. I watched in horror, wondering where this was going to end. I tried to pull away from Bella but she held me tightly.

"Don't you ever touch her again," Jasper growled out. "You hear me?"

"Don't tell me what not to fucking do." Mike responded.

Jasper growled and shook him a little before Rose interjected by placing her hand on Jasper's arm to make him hold still. "I'd listen to him Mike, he's got ten years on you and about six inches and I'm not sure but…" She paused and looked down, then came up again smirking, "I don't think he's exactly exerting himself at the moment and your feet are barely touching the ground."

I knew this wasn't helping. Mike didn't like being put down, it made him mean and Rose was just getting started, she was having fun at his expense that much was evident. And then there was Jasper… I didn't know him well enough to know what was going through his head but I knew he didn't need to be dragged into my mess any further than he already was. _God, what must he be thinking? _

"Rose, stop. Jasper, please… put him down." My voice was barely above a whisper. Rose's eyes shifted over to me and I sent her a silent plea with my eyes. She gave me an exasperated look, but gave me a slight nod in agreement. "Jasper." I said louder, again pleading with him. He pushed Mike away from him and opened his hands at the same time. Mike stumbled as he fell to the floor.

Jasper backed up until he was standing beside me again, he reached his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. "Y'all right darlin'?" He asked as he hugged me, his accent was much heavier than normal. I nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine baby," he kissed my temple. "You don't need to worry 'bout me 'kay," he winked as he smiled sweetly at me.

Mike tracked Jasper's every move and now he turned his stare back to me. "Great! A hillbilly boy toy, you sure know how to pick 'em Alice." He pulled himself up off the ground and mumbled while he was brushing dust off his suit, "Baby, darlin', dumb fuck."

"Rose, Bella, Jazz, I think you guys should go downstairs and wait for me. Okay."

"No," Rose and Bella said at the same time. Jasper just tightened his grip on me. Rose continued, "No Ali, we're staying here or you're leaving with us."

Bella was nodding as she said, "Alice, you're done here, you've signed everything, right? So there's nothing left to do. We can go… Together."

"This is far from finished Alice." Mike's voice cut through the silence that fell after Bella's words.

I looked to Jasper and filled my eyes with the gratitude I was hoping he'd see, "Jasper its ok, you can go." I took a deep breath and steeled my resolve. "You can all go, I'll be fine. Go home."

"No baby, I'm not leaving you here. If I'm leavin' you're comin' with me."

"Please Jasper… Just go home," I placed my hand on his cheek, "I'll see you in a few days."

"No Alice. He can't treat you like that."

"He's not and he won't."

"Ali," his voice softened and he looked down into my eyes, his hands resting gently on my shoulders. "You don't have to let him hurt you anymore."

I looked from his eyes to Mike. Mike was seething, smirking cruelly at Jasper. He thought he had all the power here. I could see it in his eyes. Mike was trying to manipulate me and I was letting him. Rose probably wanted to kick my ass right about now, I looked over to her and yep, she was scowling at me. Maybe it was time for me to kick my own ass.

I placed my hands just above Jaspers hips and squeezed gently. I looked back into his eyes, his face silently encouraging me. I spoke loud enough that Mike could hear me, but I was talking only to Jasper. "You're right, I don't have to stay and he won't hurt me anymore." I looked over at Mike, "I'm finished here. Anything you want to discuss, tell it to my attorney."

Just then Peter entered the room. I knew he'd seen and heard everything, I'd noticed both he and the receptionist standing together in the doorway, watching and waiting for things to die down.

"Alice…" Mike started to say something and I held up my hand. "Michael this is the end. I don't want to hear or see you ever again if I can help it and I'd appreciate if you'd respect my wishes, although I don't give out much hope. But I guess that's what restraining orders are for." He glared at me and I smirked back.

"I'll have Peter and Bella help me with the rest of the stuff in Seattle." I looked up at them; they both smiled and nodded to me. Then I turned to the man at my side. "Take me home Jasper, I want to be with you."

Jaspers face brightened and his crooked smile made his eyes sparkle, "OK baby." He turned us and we walked out arm in arm.

"Do you think we should fly home tonight?" I whispered as we neared the doors.

He faced me, bent his knees and grabbed me around the waist lifting me off the ground. Our faces nose to nose. "Not tonight darlin', tomorrow morning. We're going to busy tonight." And he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and I kissed him back.

"OK cowboy, have it your way."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, they're back! I can't believe how many wanted Rose and Bella back.

Don't forget to check the thread – http:// www. ?f=44&t=6048 (cut/paste & remove the spaces)

Also… Robs & Kris (of One More Shot, Demons & Sinners fame) are participating in the Support Stacie Author Auction. The auction begins on September 11th at 11:59 pm (Central Time). Go find out how to bid – auction closes on September 14th! Win them and you can have them make Jasper do all kinds of dirty things just for you… I'm just sayin.

Oh, have you heard about the BACK2SKOOL UNFmett CONTEST being hosted by Calikisses, DayDreamingAway, JessScript24, and PrettyFace27? Well get your cute little tush over to http:// www. fanfiction. net/u/2071960/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest to find out more (remember to remove the spaces when you cut/paste).

Please leave me some love…


	10. Aftermath

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight... She and her characters inspired this story, which is all mine.

First of all let me apologize for the delay. I'm a perfectionist. I edit as I think, as I type as I re-read and believe me, it all takes time. I hope you think the end product makes it all worth it.

Thank you Robs! You took the time to beta even when you were busy moving – you rock!

* * *

_"A best friend it like a four leaf clover - Hard to find, and lucky to have." ~ Anon_

**Chapter 10 – Aftermath**

**JPOV**

"How did you know?" Alice asked me as I held the cab door open for her. Bella and Rosalie ran to catch up with us so they could share the cab too.

"Bella called." Ali's face fell, I saw her give her friend a sideways look. She didn't look too pleased with Bella. "Hey," I tugged on her hand to get her attention, "She called my cell looking for you and I forced her into telling me." I explained. I didn't want to be the cause of any rift between friends.

Bella nodded nervously as I spoke, her apology written all over her face. I gave the taxi driver our destination – the closest airport.

"Bells?" Alice prompted her again.

"Everything happened so fast Ali; I'm not even sure how it all fell into place really. I was at my desk when I heard Billy come bellowing out of the elevator yelling at Gretchen. He said something about how she'd better hope Mike makes it to Mexico on time or she'd be looking for a new job." She shrugged looking down.

"Then what?"

"Well then I called Rosie and we tried calling to warn you... Jasper answered." She looked over and smirked at me then sighed as she continued, "And when he answered, we thought he was still with you at the airport and –"

"Basically he didn't try to change our perception until after he'd gotten the story out of us." Rose turned and intervened from the front seat. "We told him our plans and that we were booked on the next flight out. I guess he got on the next one out from LAX because we all met up at the airport here."

Alice looked at me and I just shrugged. I didn't care if she was mad at me, I wanted to be here to protect her and I was, so in my mind it was all good. She dropped her eyes for a second and just stared at her lap, I wanted to ask her what she was thinking when a movement from the front seat caught my eye.

Rose was gesturing, obviously urging Bella to say something else but Bella was shaking her head and silently shushing her up. Ali looked up and they both looked away. "What?" She asked, looking quickly around at all three of us. I had to shrug because I really didn't have any idea what was going on. "Rosalie?" Rose shook her head, keeping her eyes forward. Ali turned her stare to Bella and said sternly, "Isabella?"

"Nothing." Bella mumbled as she turned to look out her window.

The taxi was approaching the airport and the tension in the car was getting thick and oppressive. Ali turned whispering to me, "Would it be ok with you if we went home instead of staying here overnight?"

"Anything you want baby" I kissed her just below her ear, I loved the way she shivered in my arms. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am." I lowered my voice to add, "Although if it's ok with you, I wouldn't mind having you in my bed tonight." She blushed slightly, but gave me a naughty little smile before she looked away.

Rose paid the driver and we all piled out onto the sidewalk. "Where are you two planning on going, Los Angeles or Seattle?" Alice asked the girls. When they both replied L.A. Alice raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any other questions.

I understood the dynamics of their relationship, it was much like the one I had with Edward and Emmett. But at the moment, things seemed off and tension was definitely building. There was definitely something not being said, Rose and Bella seemed to be holding something back from Alice. It's a good thing it's a short flight home, I have a feeling when things finally erupt it's not going to be pretty.

The four of us entered the building and looked around. It wasn't a large metropolitan airport therefore only a few counters looked open for business. Nothing looked familiar to me even though I'd been here only hours before. I didn't have time to take notice of my surroundings when I arrived here earlier, my only concern at the time was getting to Alice. Really my only clear memory was of seeing Bella and Rose rushing towards me; I'd somehow managed to arrive moments before they did and I joined them as they flew by me. All of us running for the exit, piling into a cab, the three of us hoping to get to Alice before all hell broke loose.

In fact, it only just dawned on me now that I had only bought a one way ticket to get here as I saw Alice walk forward to approach a counter. I started to follow only to have Bella grab me by the t-shirt. "No Jazz, wait here." I looked back to Alice as she spoke with the woman at the ticket counter and then back at the girls.

"What's going on exactly?" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Nothing… Just let Alice handle it." Bella said quietly.

"Handle what?"

"Our flight home…" Rose snapped at me. "Did you get a return ticket?" I shook my head. "Well neither did we. Alice had a private flight so she's taking care of it."

I looked from the girls to Alice at the counter. "So what's wrong? What's going on between you two?" I asked, turning my attention back on them.

Rose spoke up first, "Bella got fired." Bella crossed her arms as she turned her back on us. "She doesn't want to tell Alice yet because she's sure Ali will blame herself. I think she should just tell her." Rose stated, obviously trying to make her point.

I put my hand on Bella's shoulder, "You ok Bells?" She nodded.

"I've been trying to tell her she's better off. That job –"

Bella spun around on Rose, "That wasn't just a job, it was a career Rosalie. I worked damn hard for the last five years and for what? Not even a reference."

"They wouldn't dare, not give you a reference."

"Why should they? I. Was. Fired! They don't give references for that Rose." Rose's eyes darted up over my shoulder and they both made their expressions neutral. I turned to see Alice approaching.

"Okay, all set. We're leaving pretty much now so we should get over to gate two." Ali said, sounding a bit more cheerful. Then she looked around at the three of us. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" The distress in Ali's voice was clearly evident again.

"Never mind. Come on… Let's just get on the damn plane." Rose grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her towards the gates.

Alice stared up at me, her eyes looking for answers. I pulled her in for a hug and I felt her arms go around me as she rested her cheek against my chest. She sighed heavily. "It's gonna be fine sweetheart, stop worrying." I assured her as I kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"Do you know what's going on Jazz?" she spoke, but she didn't move.

"A little." I admitted, shrugging to hopefully stop her from asking me what I knew. It didn't matter though as we were suddenly distracted by yelling.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!!" Rose screamed at us from across the terminal.

Alice and I both chuckled, still snuggling. "I think she wants us to leave."

"You think?" Alice snorted.

She pushed back, but I only gave her enough space to turn in my arms, I wasn't ready to let her go yet so I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked arm-in-arm as we followed after Rose and Bella.

* * *

**APOV**

When we arrived back in L.A. Edward was there to meet us. Bella ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He held her, kissing the top of her head and whispering soothingly to her. Bella hadn't said much on the way home, she only spoke if she couldn't nod or shake her head in reply.

Rose wasn't much better, but when she did speak it was pretty snippy. I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. "Where's Emmett?" I asked her.

"He's less than an hour away." Rose replied, flipping her cell phone closed. "He's going to meet us at his place.

"Okay, so we'll all meet there at eight o'clock, that'll give us a few hours." I looked at Jasper and Edward, they both nodded. "Rose you go with them and be nice, alright?" I gave her a pleading look.

"I'm always fucking nice." She growled, then huffed, "Fine… I'll be nice." She put her hand on Bella's shoulder saying in a resigned voice, "Come on Bells, let's go." Bella let go of Edward and threw herself into Rose's arms. I heard Rose say, "Yeah honey, I'm sorry too," as they walked away with Edward following.

I blew out a big noisy breath of relief. "Holy shit I'm tired!" I exclaimed as I smiled at Jasper. He was just standing there kind of dumbstruck by what was going on. "You ok Jazzy?"

He snorted and nodded his head with a smirk on his face, "Yeah darlin' I'm fine." He put his arm around me as we walked towards the parking garage. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Really tired and I can't wait to get this suit off." It had been months since I had to wear business clothes and frankly I didn't miss them one bit. The near tropical weather of Mexico and L.A. was too warm to be dressed up, at the moment I felt uncomfortable and I longed for comfy clothes like my bikini or shorts.

"I can't wait to get you out of your clothes either…" He said playfully, "Although, I think I like the suit. You look very sexy in your boardroom clothes." He ran his hand over my linen covered ass as we approached my car. Jasper held the door as I lowered myself into the passenger seat, he crouched down so he could run his hand up my leg. "Yes ma'am, very classy," he purred, kissing my cheek before he closed my door.

As we hit the highway, I leaned back against the head rest and closed my eyes. It had been a very long, stressful day and I knew it wasn't over yet. There was something going on and I needed to get to the bottom of it. "I'm glad it was a quick flight." I said quietly.

"Ali, it was a Lear Jet, it's meant to be quick." I cracked an eye and looked at him. He was facing straight ahead, but I could tell he was watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Yep."

"Are you accustomed to traveling in private jets?" That was a loaded question and I could tell by the look on his face he was concerned with what my answer was going to be.

"I used to be when I was working. I called in a favor when I couldn't get a suitable flight yesterday. That was my company's jet." I explained.

"The company you no longer work for."

"Yes, the 'company I no longer work for'." I swallowed nervously, he didn't really position it as a question, but I thought he deserved an explanation. "I 'was' a partner in the business and it is a very successful company so I figured I was entitled to borrow it."

He nodded and seemed satisfied with my answer. "Well, let me know how much I owe for the flight."

"Nonsense!" I turned to face him, "Actually, you be sure to give me the information for the ticket you bought to get there and I'll see you're reimbursed. You shouldn't have to be out of pocket for coming to my rescue."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you by the way." I said.

He grasped my hand and threaded his fingers between mine. "My pleasure. I'll always be where you need me Ali." He kissed the back of my hand.

* * *

**JPOV**

We arrived at the loft approximately a half hour late. Traffic was brutal and well, we were a little longer in the shower than expected. Alice was understandably a little tense so I made sure I took my time to help her relax. I smiled to myself as I remembered some of the best parts. It was worth every extra minute to see the way she glowed as we walked into the building. I kissed her nose as she smiled up at me.

We heard the others laughing and chatting as we made our way down the hall. When they saw Ali they all shouted 'Congratulations!' and handed us glasses of champagne. I was relieved to see the tension between Rose and Bella was gone too. Everyone seemed in a jovial mood. Ali was smiling and seemed happy so all was good.

"Congratulations to you too," Alice raised her arm to toast. "Welcome to paradise Rosie." And she drained her glass. Edward steadied her hand while he refilled it for her. "I guess you're next Bella, when are you going to finally pack it in and join us?" The room got quiet and Alice froze with her glass to her lips, her eyes darting back and forth between Rose and Bella. Just like that, the tension was back. "Care to explain to me what really happened?" she said quietly.

"Whoops, time to switch to the hard stuff." Rosie jumped up from where she was sitting and grabbed a tray from the dining room. "Here we go!" She exclaimed with exaggerated excitement as she placed the tray in the middle of the coffee table. There were shot glasses, lemon slices and a salt shaker alongside a bottle of Tequila.

"Oh no…" I looked over, the sound of dread in Ali's voice getting my attention. "This isn't gonna be good huh?"

"Well, depends on your definition of good." Rosie said giving Ali a smug smile and I saw Edwards smile mirror hers as he rubbed Bella's arms. Rose poured the shots and Emmett passed them out.

"Bella?" Ali raised her eyebrows. Bella downed her shot and then Ali did the same.

"Igotfired." Bella blurted out quickly.

"Son of bitch!" Ali stood up like a shot. Rose and Bella did the same.

Emmett, Edward and I all looked at each other and downed our shots before we stood up too. The three of us were at a loss as to what to do.

The girls were all speaking at the same time, voices raised, arms gesturing and flying around. Ali was trying to pace but Rose kept getting in her way and Bella was trying to calm her down saying, "It's ok," over and over again.

"No Bella!" Alice shouted, "It most certainly isn't 'ok'. You got fired because of me, because of Mike and that's NOT ok…" She took a deep breath and let it out noisily. She spun around to pace again and ran into Rose. "Rose, get out of my way!" She side stepped and Rose blocked her again. Ali scowled at her and growled, "Rosalie."

"Alice." Rose growled back. "Just listen for a moment."

Emmett elbowed me in the ribs and whispered, "Is it just me or is this shit fucking hot?"

I scowled, shook my head and pursed my lips; I was seriously trying not to grin. 'Cause really, it was kinda hot. Ali looked fierce all worked up and angry. It reminded me of the night on the beach when she was giving me hell for the trouble Sophia had started. I was a little worried that night and couldn't really enjoy the sight, but wow, she was something when she was mad.

"Give her another shot Em," Rose ordered and Emmett jumped to it. Edward's snort caught my attention and I looked over at him. I think he had the same look on his face as I had on mine as he watched Bella trying to get between Ali and Rose.

"I don't need another drink!" Ali protested, but she downed the shot anyway.

In the moment of silence that fell on the room as she swallowed the tequila, music started to play from somewhere behind us. As the words to the 3OH!3 song, _Don't Trust Me _rang out the girls eyes focused beyond where Emmett and I were standing for a moment and then they snapped back to each other.

Ali suddenly pushed Rose into Bella's arms and started running for the kitchen, towards the sound. Rose scrambled after her yelling "Stop her!"

OK, so now I had no idea what was going on, but everyone sprang into action following after Alice.

She'd made it to the kitchen and had a purse in her hands; she was rummaging around in it when suddenly her face lit up and she pulled out a cell phone. In one fluid motion she dropped the purse, flipped the phone open, put it to her ear and started yelling, "Michael, you get Bella her job back right now! ... No, there is no negotiating! ... She'll sue! … Wrongful dismissal!"

Alice was pacing, fending off Rose's grabs with her outstretched hand as she continued.

"Fine, what do you want?" Alice barked into the phone just as Bella managed to grab it out of her hand and Rose grabbed Alice around the waist to stop her from taking it back.

"Hello Mike, it's Bella… No I'm sorry, you won't be getting your car back… The only one who fucked you over was you… I know for a fact you got what you deserved."

You could've heard a pin drop in between Bella's words; we were all listening intently to what was going on in front of us. We had no trouble hearing his voice as he screamed into the phone, but unfortunately he was talking so fast and so loud we couldn't make out what he was saying. We could only hear Bella's comments as she spoke to him calmly. "Mike, as Alice said there will be no negotiations and I've already contacted the attorney who will be handling my case. Tell Billy that all communication can be handled through him. Don't try contacting any of us again or you will also be facing a law suit. Yes, good-bye Mike and fuck you too." She snapped the phone shut and smiled triumphantly.

It was silent for a second more then Ali, Rose and Emmett all broke out in fits of laughter. Edward and I just looked at each other in shock.

Bella stepped over to where Ali and Rose were, holding out her arms for a hug. They threw themselves at her, all three of them wrapping their arms around each other laughing and crying all at the same time, each of them whispering apologies, love you and praise to one another.

"Ali," Bella said stepping back a bit, Alice looked at her, "It is ok. _Really._" They were both nodding and smiling. "I'm gonna move here too. I'm going to marry Edward and be with my two bestest friends in the whole world so, _really… it's all ok._"

Squealing and jumping ensued.

Emmett and I walked over to where Edward was and shook his hand as all three of us grinned proudly at our girls. Phase one of our plan was complete, we'd managed to get them all in the same state and in the same city.

"OK, so my parts done… The rest is up to you two." Edward said as he slapped us both on the back.

* * *

**APOV**

_WOW… Bella was getting married. OhmyGod._ I giggled to myself; my thoughts were going a mile a minute even though my brain was a little foggy from the champagne and tequila. I wasn't drunk, but I had a nice little buzz going. This was probably the best I'd felt all day long… well almost. I'd felt pretty darn good in the shower earlier with Jasper. _God he's magic._ I felt the warmth rush over me again as I closed my eyes, remembering what he did to me in the shower.

Me pressed into the corner, Jasper on his knees with one of my legs over his shoulder, his face pressed between my legs with his gorgeous dark blue eyes staring up at me… I moaned and I wiggled back and forth a bit on the end of Jasper's bed, trying to quench the throbbing I'd started up again.

"What'cha thinking about?" I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing in front of me in just his jeans, smiling his sexy crooked smile at me. _Damn dimples and sparkly eyes._ I bit my lip, suddenly feeling like he was reading my mind. "It sounded like it was a pretty good thought." _Damn sexy Texan drawl._

"I didn't realize I said anything out loud." My face felt hot as I blushed.

"You didn't actually say anything," He stepped a little closer and he brushed my hair back behind my ears, "You just sort of made this sexy sort of moan. What _were_ you thinking about?"

"You." I said truthfully. I opened my knees and ran my hands up the back of his thighs pulling him in closer to me. I heard him gasp. I raised my eyes and gave him a cocky little smile of my own. I liked making him gasp like that.

"Me huh? What was I doin'?" His voice low and husky.

I shrugged a bit. I was feeling a little playful, a little daring; the alcohol loosening me up a bit. _Oh, who are you kidding,_ I chastised myself, _you're damn horny! Again! _I moved my hands up the backs of his legs and squeezed his behind, resting my head against his zipper as I pulled him in. I felt him, big and hard beneath my cheek. He moaned as he cupped the back of my head in one of his hands and very gently pushed his hips into me. I nodded my head up and down, providing him with a little friction.

He easily let me go as I pulled back and began undoing his belt, I took my time slowly opening his jeans and pushing them over his hips down to mid-thigh. His cock was straining against his boxer briefs, the tip just at the level of my lips so I kissed it once, twice and the third time I grazed my teeth over him through the fabric. He made a strangled groaning sound, I smiled. I _really _liked that sound.

His eyes were dark, watching me as I slid my fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down to meet his jeans. His tongue darted out, moistening his lips as I pressed my hand along his length, squeezing him gently. _God, he was huge._ The very thought made my breath catch. I ran my hand up his length caressing him then gripping him. He began to move, slowly thrusting his hips as I held his erection letting him slide in and out of my fist. My other hand was on the back of his thigh keeping him where I wanted him, close to me. Finally, I leaned in and licked around the head of his penis. He sucked a deep breath in through his teeth.

I suddenly felt very powerful, I was giving him pleasure. I took him into my mouth as far as I could and slowly pulled back creating suction before swirling my tongue around his head and plunging down again. His knees bent slightly and his legs were trembling. I glanced up and he held my eyes with a look that made my panties just about combust. Jasper was devastatingly beautiful and my heart skipped a beat. He laced his fingers in my hair as he whispered my name reverently.

I smiled slightly as I pulled all the way up and sucked on the head of his cock, tasting his pre-cum on my tongue. He was getting harder… I was making him harder. I groaned, using my hand to hold him as I took him deep again and I started moving up and down in a rhythm, him hitting the back of my throat with each down stroke.

"God Ali," Jasper panted. His hips bucking gently in time with me, "Baby, I'm gonna cum." He warned loosening his hold on me so I'd be free to move away. I didn't plan on moving. I wrapped my arm around behind him, holding him to me as I increased my pace, my suction and my grip. He realized what I was doing and his hands fisted my hair once again as he cried out, "Fuck Ali, now!" _God that sounded so good._ I glanced up, he had his head thrown back and his chest was heaving as he worked to catch his breath.

I pulled back as he dropped to his knees in front of me and kissed me hard. Parting my lips, plundering my mouth with his tongue like he wanted to devour me and I returned it with the same desperation.

Apparently, I was a little bit magic too.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts... you've made me feel so freaking happy!! I love your reviews, click it...


	11. The Shelf Life of Happiness

**Disclaimer:** Ahem… How's this for all official sounding? All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

My beta is better than your beta! Robs is mine, you can't have her (I dunno, maybe you can *shrugs* - she's still mine). Thanks again bb.

* * *

_"Loving is not just looking at each other, it's looking in the same direction." – Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

**Chapter 11 – What is the Shelf Life of Happiness?**

**APOV**

For me, life had suddenly become what fairy tales were made of, days of bliss and happiness. My best friends were here with me, to stay. We had fun, laughter, passion and love. It was like living in an endless summer romance movie, incredible, but true. On my honor, I'm not exaggerating, people on the streets started to stop and stare at the six of us when we walked by, our smiles were contagious and our happiness was obvious. I'm sure if it wasn't happening to us, we'd want to barf.

_BUT…_

Yeah, I don't know what that's about. I have no idea why there always has to be a 'but' for me. But… deep down I had this little knot of apprehension and I knew eventually, or was it inevitably, all good things would come to an end.

I was also beginning to think I could predict the future or something, like I had this little voice in the back of my head chanting 'The end is near'. Of course, the barrage of early morning 'bad news' phone calls may have had something to do with it. I'd pretty much decided not to answer the phone anymore when it rang before noon. It just wasn't working out for me.

Last week my phone rang very early one morning. It was the secretary from Mr. Jenks office, he wanted to clarify that while my divorce had been filed and was completely legal, it would take seven days for the final decree to be granted to make it complete. It seems he was concerned after seeing the rather handsome young man who came to protect me from my evil ex husband; her words not mine, that I might be planning to remarry immediately. Rose had an absolute hay-day with that one.

On Monday, Peter called me at nine a.m. sharp to inform me the Seattle house had definitely been sold. Closing was going to be quick as the new owners wanted to move in by the end of September, meaning I had less than thirty days to clear out all my stuff.

Tuesday he called me to deliver the news that he'd been contacted by Mike's lawyers and they were bringing action against me for half the proceeds on the sale of all communal properties including the house. I told him I was past the point of caring and he should do whatever he had to. All I really wanted now was to be left alone.

When the phone rang this morning, I was just about ready to pitch the thing in the ocean alongside my cell phone. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hello?" I couldn't keep the grogginess out of my voice. I was tired. No, scratch that – make it exhausted. Since Rose had decided to move in with me and Bella was here, staying with Edward, life had become one big party again. Of course, it also didn't help that Jasper was playing in clubs two or three nights a week meaning he didn't get home until the early morning hours. Suffice it to say; not much sleeping was going on those nights, at least not until four or five in the morning. When the phone rang this morning I was pretty sure I'd only just fallen asleep.

"Good Morning Ali."

"Good Morning?" My brain couldn't reconcile the voice on the phone; it was too early for this level of confusion. I reached over to feel beside me, it was empty. I popped my head up, looking to confirm, yes I was indeed alone. "Jasper?"

I heard him chuckle, "Yeah darlin' it's me."

"Was I dreaming? You were here last night, right?" I flopped back down on the bed, bringing the sheet up to my chin.

He laughed again, "No baby, I was there. I'm sorry, but I had to leave early… I kissed you goodbye though."

"But I missed it," I pouted. "Where are you?"

"I had to go into work today."

I rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Work. Summer was coming to an end. A funny feeling started in the pit of my stomach.

"Ali? Sorry, I had a department meeting and you looked too sweet to wake up." He explained patiently. He must have mistaken my silence for pique.

"Oh."

I wanted to say more but I was afraid to open my mouth, the ill feeling was creeping higher and I thought it was going to overwhelm me.

"I don't have to be here all day and I'm not playing tonight, will you meet me at my place at three?" He paused then added, "Please?"

I was nodding, hastily croaking "Yes," when I remembered he couldn't see me.

"OK baby, I gotta go. I can't wait to see you."

"Bye Jasper."

"Bye Ali."

As I hung up the phone a feeling of dread washed over me, like a premonition of sorts, I felt as if that conversation marked the beginning of the end. Suddenly, the funny feeling I had in the pit of my stomach made me feel downright sick.

* * *

I showered, dressed and tidied up. Basically just killing time like usual until I could head over to see Jasper. When I heard the front door open behind me, I turned to see Rosie coming in.

"What's up buttercup?" she said with a quick smile.

"Not much, yo –" I stopped mid sentence; I couldn't believe my eyes. "You went running?!"

It might have seemed like a silly question since she was standing inside the door decked out in an outfit clearly meant for exercise, wearing running shoes, but I swear, it was a legitimate and rational question because I couldn't remember ever seeing Rosalie sweat before. And she was sweating, profusely.

She scowled at me, but then smirked and rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"What ever for?" I said as I burst out laughing.

"Stupid boyfriend is a fitness nut." She grumbled as she lifted a bottle of water from the fridge.

"He's a Phys Ed. Teacher Rose," I replied sardonically.

"Yeah, well…" She guzzled her water. "Shared interest and all that shit."

I snorted, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – literally?"

She nodded. "Listen, I'm gonna grab a shower then I'm going over to the loft. There's something I want to discuss with you, will you come with me?"

"Yep. I'm meeting Jasper there at three anyway." I nodded.

She smiled and jogged up the stairs yelling, "Fuck, that's really gonna hurt tomorrow!"

* * *

Once we were in the car, Rose turned in her seat to stare at me. "So what the hell's wrong?"

I didn't move to look at her and I didn't bother to deny it, it would just draw out the inevitable.

"Summer's over, the boys will be going back to work soon." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I have to make a decision about what I'm gonna do… my lease is up soon." To Rose's credit, she was a very good listener and her advice was usually worth taking. This time however, she just watched me until the silence unnerved me. "What?!" I swiveled my head quickly to look at her. One quick look showed me I shouldn't have asked. She looked pissy.

"You have a decision to make? I would have thought the decision was pretty fucking easy to make." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shift in her seat. "Alice, why can't you let yourself just be happy?"

"I can let myself." I was pissy back.

"Yeah right… You're doing such a fine job of it."

"Hey!" I didn't think that was called for.

"Look, I completely understood your whole 'nervous tension' thing before the divorce, but since you've been home and it's all over and done with you seem to be worse. What gives?"

"It's not over!" I raised my voice, "I still have to go empty the damn house. Mike's threatening to sue me for half of everything. I have to –"

"Let him have it." She cut me off. "Make a deal with him, give him all the house contents and half the proceeds, let _him _be the one to empty the damn house. It's not like you need the money Ali." She grimaced as she finished her tirade.

"I don't care about any of that, it's the principle…"

"Fuck the principle! You're still letting him control your life. He's playing you and if you thought about it you'd realize that."

I was getting angry.

"What the hell, Rose! He's not controlling me. I haven't even spoken to him." I huffed, trying to rein in my emotions. I was being pushed to the edge in every direction. "Everything I do isn't controlled by other people you know. I can think for myself!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you can. Problem is… I don't see a whole lot of that goin' on."

"Fuck off Rosalie."

"Seriously Alice… If you're thinking for yourself make a decision already. What are you waiting for? Leave. Stay. Rent again. Buy. All pretty cut and dry. I think you're waiting for someone to tell you what to do. I think you're scared shitless and it's making you incapable of making a decision for yourself."

We'd already arrived at the loft and were sitting in the parking lot outside the building. The fact I didn't remember the trip here at all was proof positive of how distracted I had become. I was losing control of my life and I didn't like it. Rosie was right, I was scared.

"I make decisions for myself every day." I said meekly, my fight suddenly gone.

"No. You don't."

I looked at her.

"Ali, you really don't." She sighed, "If Bella and I hadn't of made you leave, you would still be in Seattle waiting for Mike to come back to you. If we hadn't spoken to the guys on the beach, you'd still be watching Jasper from a far. If we hadn't come to Mexico, you would have let Mike keep on bullying you."

I didn't say anything. I looked away.

"Ali, you deserve to be happy." I heard her swallow, "Let yourself be happy."

Silence surrounded us.

"I do want to be happy." I whispered. I wasn't trying to be tentative; happiness was right at the top of my list of goals. However, letting it happen did seem to be an issue. "What if I don't know how?"

"Is that what you're afraid of Ali? Not knowing how to be happy?" Her brow was creased with concern and I nodded.

"I'm so used to living with conflict and sadness. I've only had to deal with short bursts of happy sprinkled in, it's completely unnerving to live with happiness all the time Rose. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." She snorted. _Was she taking this lightly?_ "Glad you think it's funny." I added, sounding hurt.

"No. It's not." She was slowly shaking her head, "Just… don't you remember what Charlie used to say to us all the time?" I shrugged. "'Don't go looking for trouble, enough of it will find you on its own.' Alice, honey… it's silly to not let yourself enjoy the moment 'cause you're afraid it will end."

"What if it does?"

"What if it doesn't?"

I sighed again, hard. "When did Miss. Cynical become so optimistic?" I gave her sidelong look.

"No idea, just don't get used to it, it'll probably never happen again." She smirked. "So where did Miss. I'm a Strong, Confident & Independent Woman go?"

"I have no fucking clue."

This time we both snorted together.

"So… What are you gonna do?" She asked me quietly.

"I dunno… What should I do?"

"Nice try," she smirked. "Just work on it, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Rose opened her door, "You coming?"

I shook my head, "I'll be back in bit."

"OK, but make sure you do. I really do have something important to talk to you about."

"You mean that wasn't it?"

"Nope." She winked at me.

We waved goodbye as I pulled away.

* * *

**JPOV**

I heard the front door shut and figured it must be Ali. Seeing her was always the best part of my day. I picked out a clean t-shirt and pulled it on as I went out to meet her. The sound of Emmet and Rosalie talking in the kitchen made me stop and take notice.

"What's with Alice lately anyway? She seems so sad all the time." Emmett asked, "I thought finally getting divorced would make her happy."

"She is happy, she's just worried." Rose all but snapped at him.

This got my attention. "What's she worried about?" I asked as I joined them.

Rose looked up at me, clearly annoyed. "Do you always lurk around corners, listening in on private conversations?"

"I wasn't lurking, I live here. What's wrong with Ali?" I refused to be distracted from my question.

"Nothing's wrong with her!" She gave Em a nasty glare and he hung his head. Normally seeing him so whipped would be funny, but right now I just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I've noticed she's been quiet lately, if you know what it's about tell me."

"No."

I scowled and she glared. Em sat silently looking back and forth between us.

"Rosalie, this is important. If you know something I need to know… something..." I was about to say 'life and death', but I didn't want to be melodramatic and give her the chance to ridicule me. "Something I can use to fix whatever is bothering her, please… you've got to tell me."

She rolled her eyes, "For fuck sake! You can't fix everything Jasper. Ali has decisions to make and she has some financial dealings she needs to sort out. Okay. Happy?"

"Ali has money problems?" Emmett asked. "We could help her find a job."

_I hadn't thought of that, she's been here over three months and although I knew she had a settlement from her last job maybe it was running out. Is it possible she might be getting low on funds? _

Rosie scoffed, "No baby, Alice will _never_ have money problems and she won't ever _have to_ work again either. She just has some things she needs to figure out."

"You mean she's rich?" Em looked as surprised as I felt. "I mean… I kinda wondered, considering where she lives and all. Those places don't come cheap, but Jazz said she was only renting." I nodded along with his reasoning.

I had no idea about her financial situation.

"She's not renting because she couldn't afford to buy it, she's renting because she wanted to keep her options open." Rose explained, her eyes darting back to mine.

My old worries came bubbling back to the surface. "She has it rented until the end of September." I stated the fact, not posing it as a question and Rose just looked at me stone faced. I considered how to best get the information I really wanted. "Is she thinking about buying it or extending her lease?"

Rose continued to stare. I was getting pissed off and I took in a deep breath to tell her so when she put up her hand, "Not yet… Stop guessing! She sold her house in Seattle. She has to move her stuff out and it's bothering her, she'll have to go there. Mike is making noises about suing her for half the proceeds and she's trying to decide whether to pay him off or to let him try to get it." She threw up her hands, like she decided to give in and give up the rest. "And she's feeling vulnerable, emotional," she pointed at me, "And you… You're confusing the hell out of her."

I didn't have a response for that, I knew I was. I loved her, I wanted her and I sure as hell didn't want her to want to leave. Emmett and I followed Rose into the living room. "I want her to stay. I want her to let me take care of her."

"Jasper, she's never had anyone want her for her before. She doesn't know what to do with that and you're overwhelming her."

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated as shit. Rose continued. "Her parents died and she was left to strangers; they were her parent's best friends but still, they were strangers to her. They didn't have kids or even want kids, but they took her because they had no choice. They took care of her and eventually loved her, but not like she should have been loved." She paused, seeming to choose her next words carefully. "Then Mike came along. He wanted her because she was beautiful, smart, popular and wealthy. He wanted her as a show piece and a free ticket. He never really loved her either. And now here you come – You adore her. You worship her. Every look you give her is intense and over-flowing with emotion and love. She doesn't know how to deal with someone who feels that way towards her."

_That's it._ I felt myself crumble onto the sofa and I put my head in my hands. _What could I do?_ Rose sat down beside me and touched my arm.

"She wants you Jazz. I'm pretty sure she even loves you, but she's afraid. She needs it to be the last stop, not another stop along the way. She needs a solid relationship, a home, babies, growing old and all that crap – start to finish with no more interruptions or detours along the way."

"I want to give her all that too." I whispered. I looked up at her and she nodded at me sadly. "She won't let me because of some stupid pre-conceived notion that she's too old for me, that's it isn't it? That I'm too young to know what I want."

She waved her hands in that way when it's iffy, "Some of it maybe, but she also knows that's kind of a stupid hang up. It's mostly because she doesn't know how to trust, she can't just let go to see what comes and it's partly because she's afraid of being disregarded again. She needs to know that she's loved unambiguously, not for any other reason but because it's her."

"Rose... That's how it is, I've told her that."

"I know. Just give her more time ok? Don't push her. Don't try to influence her or convince her. She'll get there on her own 'kay?"

I wanted to say, 'what if she doesn't?' But I didn't want to sound pathetic so I just nodded, stood up and left the room. I leaned against the wall just around the corner to compose myself when I heard Emmett's voice again.

"So you really think that's all crap huh?" He sounded serious.

"What?" Rose answered him.

"You said, 'A solid relationship, a home, babies, growing old and all that crap'. Do you think that's all crap?"

"No, 'I don't think that's all fucking crap'!" She raised her voice at him. "That's what we all want, no matter what we tell ourselves and I want it too damn it." She all but growled.

"Good, 'cause that's what I want too."

I rolled my eyes as I heard them kiss, but I smiled as I walked away. I was glad my buddy found what he was looking for and I was happy he seemed to be able to handle her. I knew for sure he'd never be bored; Rosalie was a force to be reckoned with.

_Two down and one to go_, I thought as I went back to my room.

* * *

**APOV**

I'd just hung up my home phone when my cell phone rang. I checked the call display.

"Hey Bella." I answered.

"Ali… We were all just wondering where you were?"

I closed my eyes, dreading having to explain my actions, "I'm at my place."

"Are you coming back over here?"

I looked at the clock, it was almost five o'clock. I'd missed my date with Jasper. I knew when I dropped Rose off I was going to be late, but I hadn't called to tell him or even tried to rush back. I was avoiding him.

"Ali?" Bella's voice brought me back.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

I hung up and walked over to stand next to my window seat. I looked out over my little strip of beach and ocean, I really did love it here. The sun, the beach, the ocean; it was my own little piece of paradise.

It made me wonder why I was even feeling sad about the Seattle house. Why, after all I'd been through, did having to go let it go seem so hard? It was only a house, it wasn't even 'home' anymore and it hadn't been for a while, even before I moved out. I sighed, letting the last barrier of denial slip away. It was however, the first place I'd let myself hope, somewhere I wasn't an orphan, a guest or a burden.

I sat on the edge of my window seat and felt a tear drip off my chin. My heart ached.

I thought about the expectations I had when I moved here. This was my first step in a new direction, my fresh start, but I didn't know how to find my way. That's when Jasper found me. Even before I knew who he was or even who I was, it was him, he offered his hand to be my guide and through it all he never once let me go. Jasper found me when I needed it most.

A feeling of intense emotions welled up inside me and I felt a pull, when I looked up Jasper was looking at me through my window again. I did my best to smile as I went to unlatch the door.

"You're sitting in that spot again… you haven't done that in a while." He was teasing me. I loved my window seat, but he was right, I tended to brood while I sat there.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "I'm also sorry I didn't come over when I said I would. I needed some time to think."

"It's ok."

"I should have called you."

"Ali…" He spoke to get my attention.

I looked up at my modern day white night, in his tight Levis and a black leather jacket... Always ready to save me. "Jasper, I –"

"It's ok, I understand. You have a lot going on…"

"I'm sick of having a lot going on." I sighed and started to pace. Pacing was a new habit for me, I felt like a caged animal looking for an escape. "I have to go to Seattle."

"I know."

I was a little surprised he knew. _Had I told him?_ He was looking at me expectantly. _What's he waiting for? What did he want me to say? Did he want me to ask him to come with me? What did he want?_"Umm, so I'm going. Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay?" This was confusing; he didn't ask any questions or offer any argument.

"Okay." He smiled and my heart lurched. "We should go to my place then. They're all waiting for us; Rose has something she's dying to talk about. She sent me to find you."

"I'll get my keys," I turned to walk away but he slipped his hand into mine, pulling me to a stop.

"I got your ride." He brought my hand up and kissed my finger tips. "I brought my bike."

_Oh my._ I looked him over again, taking in his jeans, boots and leather jacket suddenly feeling like I should fan myself. I'd never been on his motorcycle before. _God, he's so hot._

Jasper laughed, I'm sure my expression was hilarious, like some adrenalin crazed sex fiend I'm sure. He stepped into me, putting his hands on my sides his thumbs splayed along my rib cage. His touch made me shiver. "I like that…" he whispered in my ear then kissed me along my jaw line until he reached my mouth. I moaned as his tongue forced my lips apart and he kissed me hard. When he pulled away he whispered to me again. "I like that too."

His eyes smoldered and his sexy smile made me forget everything except how much I wanted him. He chuckled again as I stood there speechless. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

I nodded mutely as I remembered once commenting about him having a dangerous side. Well right now, I had 'Dangerous Jasper' standing in front of me… and well – _Wow!_ As distractions go, he was definitely a good one.

He helped me on with my jacket, put my bag around my neck and over my shoulder securely and slid a helmet over my head. "Feel okay?" He asked as he did up the chin strap for me. I hummed my answer and I watched as he put on his helmet and straddled the bike. Once he'd kicked off the stand and started the engine he turned, offering me his hand. "Step with your left foot here," he pointed to the foot peg, "and swing your leg over, there's another peg on the other side." He instructed over the noise of the engine.

I did as he told me and mounted the bike. He turned further around in his seat to make sure I was comfortable, smiling reassuringly at me. "You can scoot forward and hang on to me."

I did as he suggested and pressed myself against his back, my legs griped either side of him. I was excited, but nervous.

"If your hands get cold, you can –" I stopped his words mid sentence as I buried my hands in his crotch. I thought I heard him groan a bit before he said, "That'll work."

We roared off.

* * *

_So yeah, I like Motorcycles._ Mostly due to where I chose to keep my hands the whole ride over, we had to stop once on the way over to make out like teenagers. It was urgent and passionate and completely wonderful… _I really like motorcycles._

"It's about time, we thought you got lost or something." Bella met us at the door. She took one look at us and gave me a knowing smirk. "Rose was about to send out a search party."

"Do you know what she wants to talk to us about?" I handed the helmet to Jasper and hung up my coat.

"No idea. Just that she's dying to tell us something."

Rose was standing at the dining room table with her hands on her hips; she'd heard us and shouted, "Yes, yes that's right… Now get your asses in here so I can tell you already." She looked grave and I started to worry.

"Oh God Rosie," I whined, "Is it bad? I don't think I can take it if it is."

"No it's not bad; I just have a proposition for you. I've decided to start a business and I was wondering if you'd be my investor."

"OH!" _That really wasn't bad news… _"Are you going to open a restaurant? Where? When?" Rose running her own bistro would be amazing.

"No, not a restaurant, I want to start an employment agency for restaurant staff." She took a deep breath, it was funny she seemed a little nervous and I saw Emmett give her the thumbs up sign just before she continued. "You might not know it, but I do; finding the right staff for the right restaurant is very difficult. It's time consuming and can be expensive once you factor in the interviewing and training process."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Edward said. "Laurent's brother owns that club we all went to and I know he's had a tough time getting qualified staff, that's why he calls us to help out so often. He has a huge staff turnover rate."

Rose was nodding, "Yeah, I've discussed this with people in the industry and they all say the same thing. I think there would be a real market for my skills here; there are hundreds of restaurants, bars, clubs and even catering businesses. I'd like to start with wait staff and then possibly expand to bartenders, kitchen staff."

"Rose I think it's a fantastic idea. What do you need?" This was exciting, I felt so proud and happy for my friend.

"Well, I do have a business plan done and ready for your consideration." She looked a little nervous as she turned to look at the guys. "And I think I'd really like to find a location close to home… Like maybe in the same building I'm living in…" She waited for a reply.

"You want one of the units downstairs?" Jasper asked, looking at Edward and smiling brightly.

"That's a fantastic idea! And that means we only have two empty units left." Edward rubbed his hands together. I knew that meant they could soon start renovating the next two lofts, especially important now that Edward and Bella were engaged.

Emmett piped up, "I think it's an amazing idea to open your business here." He picked her up and squeezed her. "I vote yes," he looked at Edward and Jasper. "I want her to have the best space."

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, hang on," Rose interrupted, "I still have to get the bank on board." She looked at me.

"Name it. I'm in!"

"No… I want it done right. You have your lawyers look it over, listen to your financial advisors and then make a decision. I don't want it all from you Alice, but with you on board it'll be easier to go to a real bank for the rest. That's what you told me once remember, 'It pays to have investment money from different sectors' so that's what I'm doing. I want to do it right."

"Ok baby, you got it. You have your lawyers call my lawyers and they can hash it out."

"Kay. Thanks Ali."

"You're welcome." I beamed at her.

Rosie turned to Bella, "Hey Bella…"

Bella looked up with a happy smile, "Yes Rose?"

"Call Peter would ya and tell him Alice said to write me a check." Bella's mouth dropped open.

"You want me to be your lawyer?" Rose nodded.

Emmett's face suddenly lit up, "You know Bella… a lawyer could use convenient office space too."

* * *

Everyone had turned in for the night, it was quiet and the lights were dimmed. Jasper and I were relaxing together, cuddled up on the couch. I was going to Seattle tomorrow morning and I didn't know how long I'd be gone. We needed the time together.

"So, it appears I don't know you as well as I thought I did." He kissed the top of my head, drawing me closer.

"I'd say you know me pretty well, maybe even better than I know myself sometimes." I said quietly as I turned around to face him.

He smiled, but for the first time I saw a little sadness behind his eyes. It disturbed me, I'd never seen anything but pleasant things in those eyes and my heart ached that I was the one who put it there.

"Jazz?" I smoothed the creases in his forehead with my finger tips. "Tell me."

"I'm not sure I can compete with Lear Jets, beach houses and high finances." He looked down, "I'm really just a starving artist on a teacher's salary."

"There's no competition... You win, hands down."

He chuckled with me.

"Really Jazz, it's nothing."

"No, it's something. You've talked about leaving since I met you. How you weren't sure if you were staying or not and I convinced myself it wasn't something I needed to worry about. One, because I was hoping once you got to know me you wouldn't want to leave and two, because I thought maybe you wouldn't be able to afford to do it... and now I know that's not the case, you can pretty much go anywhere you want for as long as you want."

I nodded. I wanted to make him feel better so I said, "How do you know number one isn't true."

He shook his head saying, "You shouldn't settle for anything because of me. You should get all your wishes and follow your dreams."

"How do you know I wouldn't be?"

"What I know doesn't matter and because you can have anything you want; anywhere, anytime. You should take your time, be sure before you decide." He hesitated slightly and then added, "That's what I'd do."

That took me back a little. _That's what he'd do?_ Is he telling me if something better came along he'd take it? My heart constricted and I believe I heard the proverbial 'other shoe' drop. I could almost feel the quick hard thud reverberate in every part of my body.

It looked like I was finished here. I held breath to halt the tears threatening to fall. My prediction was confirmed, a guy like Jasper didn't need to waste time on a thirty-two year old divorcee when he could have anyone he wanted.

I struggled to get up and he held me back. "I should get going. I have to go." I rushed to say.

"No Ali, wait… that came out all wrong. I can tell by the look on your face." He held on. "Please stay and let me explain better."

"It's fine Jasper, you did fine."

"Fine? Well, see… now I know I did it wrong. Ali, I want you. I really, really want you. No provisions, no escape plans, no question. But –" I closed my eyes, silently cursing that word again. He shook my arm until I opened them before he continued, "I want you to want me too, the same way. No conditions, no fear. If it means you have to travel, look at your options, find yourself… then do it. Find your path Alice."

The intensity of his words shook me and what he whispered next shot right to my heart.

"And then _please…_ come back."

I had even more decisions to make. The voices in my head were right, the end was near... I was actually afraid I was looking right at it. I was at a crossroads and all I needed to do was choose my direction. I was overwhelmed. I knew he wasn't giving me an ultimatum and I knew it wasn't a simple matter of listening to my heart or head or even choosing want or need, it was just too much.

"I know you have to leave tomorrow, will you stay with me tonight?" He asked me softly.

I simply nodded.

* * *

**A/N**... Please review.


	12. Into the Unknown

**Disclaimer:** SM still owns Twilight… I still don't own Jasper… Still doesn't stop me from wanting him.

All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

Thanks to Robs for being my wonderful beta. Thanks to everyone for your patience… really sorry for the long wait. If it helps, this is the longest chapter yet – Enjoy!

~*~

* * *

_"__Go confidently in the directions of your dreams. Live the life you've imagined." - Henry David Thoreau_

**Chapter 12 – Into the Unknown**

I very gently slipped from his bed, dressed and quietly crept out closing the door behind me. I placed my forehead against the door as I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over me, making me feel even more emotional than I already was. I didn't sleep a wink last night.

I laid in his arms all night listening to his heart beat, feeling the warmth from his body on mine, it was agonizing and my heart broke with every breath he took. When did this happen? It was absolutely impossible to have such deep feelings for someone I barely knew, someone I'd just met. I wasn't that type of person; things like this just don't happen to me.

We'd had sex many times since we met, but last night Jasper made love to me with heart breaking tenderness, taking his time to touch me everywhere like he was trying to memorize my body. Through it all he never once asked me outright to stay, but his actions spoke volumes, he made me already miss the way he made me feel. How did this happen? I didn't deserve such reverence.

_Why me?_ I silently asked over and over as I'd laid there afraid to shut my eyes. I didn't want to sleep, I was afraid if I let my guard down I'd lose my resolve and I wouldn't be able to make myself leave – ever. I had to constantly make myself focus, I didn't want to forget the feeling of him touching me, kissing me, moving inside me; he consumed me and I was sure I'd never feel like this again. I felt totally raw as I placed my palm on his door and wished him a silent goodbye. I took a ragged breath letting it out slowly before I turned away.

Now my only priority was to escape before any of my friends, old or new woke up to stop me. Although, the moment I turned around I knew I hadn't been quick enough; Edward was standing by the kitchen with two travel mugs in his hand. I forced a quick smile to my lips but it dropped away as quickly as I put it on.

"Ali."

"Edward." I replied, edging my way toward the exit.

"You need a ride."

As I was about to tell him no I realized his statement was correct, my car wasn't here and I needed a ride. "It's ok, I can call a cab."

He walked forward, holding out one of the mugs for me to take. "Come on, I'll take you," he said, leaving no room for argument as he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me down the hall.

We drove all the way to the beach house in complete silence, I felt so relieved. Although I knew Edward was a man of few words, I also knew he had deep feelings for both Bella and Jasper. He was incredibly loyal and I could only imagine what his opinion was on my decision to leave them both behind while I sorted my life out. My relief was short lived when he followed me inside to wait while I showered and packed, he had evidently planned on taking me to the airport too. I resigned myself to the fact that I probably wouldn't get off so lucky on the way there, he had to have something to say to me or he wouldn't have been waiting for me this morning.

I rushed to get ready, again not wanting to give anyone else time to notice I was gone. It didn't take me long, the hardest part was deciding what to take as I didn't know how long I'd be gone or where I'd even be going once things in Seattle were taken care of. All-in-all we were back on the road in less than an hour and I realized Edward was about to end his silence when I heard him clear his throat.

"Are you coming back?"

I looked down at my hands clenched tightly in my lap and didn't reply. That was another of the questions I'd been asking myself all night long, I didn't have an answer then and I didn't have one now.

"You know you aren't alone," Edward's voice was very calm and it made me relax a bit.

"I know I have the girls; they've always been there for me."

I saw him turn his head from the corner of my eye. "They're not all you have any more Alice," he said softly, "You have us now too."

My eyes flew up to meet his. I hadn't expected him to show me any concern; after all, I was going against the advice of Rose and Bella as well as hurting one of his best friends. "Jasper…" I whispered feebly.

"Not just Jasper," he reached over putting his hand on mine, "Me and Emmett as well; Alice you're part of our family now."

I swallowed back a sob and tried to smile, but I couldn't. I knew from what Jasper had told me, their friendship was much like the relationship Bella, Rose and I had formed. They were closer than any real siblings could be, it meant a great deal to be included in their family unit as well.

"Alice… Bella's told me about the three of you growing up together, what you've shared and the trouble you've caused – well mostly about the trouble Rose got you into," we both chuckled at the truth of that statement; it helped to ease the tension. "She told me a little about your life too… She didn't want to break any confidences, but she was trying to explain what you're looking for and I think I understand. I know it's not easy, but it's ok to trust your judgment."

Again I dropped my eyes to my lap, nodding only slightly. I could tell he wanted to say something else, but was hesitating.

"It's ok Edward, just say it."

He sighed, "Jasper loves you," he blurted out. "He's been looking for you for a long time… and really, I think you've been waiting a long time for him too, you just didn't know it."

I felt the car slow and looked up to see us pulling into the departures terminal, I thanked him for the ride.

"Goodbye Alice. Look after yourself while you're gone." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

As I made my way through the terminal, I turned once to untangle the wheel of my suitcase and saw his car still parked at the curb, he hadn't left yet and I wondered if he was waiting for me to change my mind. I looked away and walked faster, putting more distance between us so I wouldn't be tempted to do just that.

~*~

* * *

Daughter, orphan, friend, student, wife, employee, divorcee… All labels of what I've been, who I was. A summary of my life, nothing staggering or meaningful… And now here I was, on a plane bound for Seattle. Alone.

I'd almost lost my resolve at the last minute and peeked to see if Edward was still there, but I didn't. I did the hard thing instead; I left all my safety nets behind and boarded the plane. I was a little bit proud of myself. My scowl reflected back at me in the window, it still made me feel sick, but at least I felt like I was doing the right thing.

I picked up a magazine from the pocket in front of me; it was a destinations guide showing full color, glossy prints from everywhere the airline flew. I flipped through the pages looking at the turquoise blue water, sandy beaches and thought of my beautiful beach house back in Malibu. I changed direction and flipped through it again back to front, this time seeing ancient architecture and the brilliant green landscape of various European countries. Now that was a possibility; I'd love to visit Italy, I could imagine myself living in a quaint little village learning to speak Italian and to cook like a local. I paused at a picture of a vineyard, with a little stone cottage perched on a hilltop. Artists had easels set up along the roadside overlooking the fields, painting the sunset on canvas. It made me think of Jasper.

I put the book back in the pocket and gave in. Everything was going to remind me of the friends I'd left behind so I figured why fight it as I purposely thought about Rose. I'd never seen her so happy, moving to be with Emmett was the best decision she'd ever made. They made a great couple and she was starting her own business perfectly suited to her. Her life was finally on track and I could see her settling down, which was sort of funny when I thought about it, _it took a beast like Emmett to tame a beauty like Rose_. I snorted to myself.

Then there was my sweet friend Bella. She was over the moon; she had truly found her soul mate in Edward. There was no question they were in love, they were the type of couple who could read each other's minds and finish each other's sentences. If I didn't love them so much they'd make me gag, but really, I was very happy for them and I was glad they were getting married. I frowned as I remembered how she'd made me promise that no matter what I'd be in her wedding. She may be reserved, but she was intuitive, she always seemed to know what I was thinking, sometimes even before I did.

I didn't want to think about going back yet, instead I started mentally going through the list of everything I had to do once I got to Seattle. Then I thought about what would come next, after I'd wrapped up all my loose ends. _What I was going to do for the rest of my life?_ The ping of the seatbelts sign was like an alarm, signaling the beginning of my new life.

~*~

* * *

It was barely three in the afternoon when I found myself seated in Peter's office waiting for him arrive. I knew it had been a busy day for him but I was hoping he'd be able to spare a few minutes and according to his assistant, he was more than happy to meet with me as long as I didn't mind waiting; I'd already been here over a half hour and I was starting to feel antsy. I paced around his office stopping now and then to rearrange various nick-knacks on his book cases when I finally heard the door open.

"Alice, so nice to see you again," he smiled as he came over to hug me. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I wasn't expecting you or I would have made time."

"No problem Peter, I wasn't exactly expecting to be here myself." I smiled back at him as I took the seat in front of his desk again.

"So, what's up?" He put his briefcase on his desk as he sat down.

I shrugged, "Not much… I'm here to clean out the house."

Peter gave me a long look before he said anything, "You didn't have to come here for that Ali, I told you I'd take care of it." He narrowed his eyes as he regarded me again. "Why are you really here?"

I sighed as I got up and walked to the window, looking out but not focusing on anything. I heard Peter get up and felt him as he came to stand behind me. "I don't know," was all I could say.

"What happened?" he asked me quietly.

"Nothing… I just-" I shrugged again. I took a deep breath, mustering up the inner resolve to continue. "I just want to get everything finished and over-with. I don't want to have to think about it anymore. I've decided to travel a bit and don't want to leave anything unresolved while I do."

Peter didn't say anything, he stood quietly studying me for a moment before he turned and returned to his desk. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Alice, have a seat…" He motioned for me to sit.

I slowly returned to stand in front of the chair and crossed my arms defensively, but did not sit down.

"What's going on? Last time I saw you, although it wasn't under the best of circumstances, things seemed to be going well. You had your friends with you," he hesitated slightly, "And a boyfriend… What's changed?" The look of genuine concern in his eyes made me drop the act. He may be my lawyer, but he'd also become a friend, always looking out for me and never treating me like I was just a client.

"I dunno… My life just feels conflicted. I'm sick of running away from things and well, I just need to sort it all out so I can move on. I need closure."

"Okay, I get that… But are you certain you aren't still just running away?" His voice was firm, almost harsh. I looked carefully at him trying to work out why suddenly things felt intense.

"No… Sorta… Yeah." I huffed and let myself fall back into the chair. "Yes, fine… maybe I am. Peter, things are all fucked up." I let my head drop back over the back of the chair. "You know, when I finally left here I promised myself I'd figure out what I wanted and quit settling for whatever just came next. I was going to explore the world, find my place in it."

"So now you want to travel?" The bite in his voice brought my head up, he had his hand up indicating I should wait, "There's nothing wrong with that… But, are you traveling for enjoyment or to avoid your life?" I scowled at him and dropped my head back again. "Alice, you need to be truthful with yourself."

"Fine… Right now I truthfully want to settle everything here in Seattle, deal with Mike and _then_ I'll think about the rest. Is that okay with you?" I heard the sarcasm in my voice as I snapped at him. I felt terrible about it, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "Sorry Peter, it's just been a long day and I've already made my quota of difficult decisions for the day." I got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to the house first thing tomorrow morning. I know it's gonna take a few days to empty it, but first I need to see what's there." I paused to look at him. "I guess Mike should get his personal things too, if he's interested."

Peter regarded me across his desk. He hadn't made a move throughout my little rant. He didn't interrupt or interject any comment or opinion he'd just tilted his head to the side like he was trying to solve a puzzle looking at me until I stopped talking. He cleared his throat and then said, "I'll meet you there tomorrow at nine a.m. I'll contact Mike and let him know he can come at nine-thirty for a walk through with his lawyer and you two can decide who gets what. We'll tell him it's part of the settlement for his stupid claim… It may help to placate him."

"'Kay, fine… I'll see you tomorrow." I let myself out.

I walked down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. I couldn't stand still; I needed movement to help me process my thoughts. Peter had made me realize something about myself and I didn't like it; every time things got complicated or I had a difficult decision to make, I'd run away. I continued to walk a few blocks once I made it to the street. _Welcome to sunny Seattle,_ I thought as the drizzle and chill made me shiver, I hadn't thought to bring a jacket with me. _In California you wouldn't need a jacket…_ my inner voice snarked at me.

Once I'd made it back to my hotel and changed into my pajamas, I rummaged around in my suitcase and found a hoodie to pull on over my tank top; I found my cell phone in the pocket and I turned it on as I sat down on the bed. I hadn't had it on all day, I'd left everyone I knew behind me so I guess I really had no one to talk to.

It immediately started to chirp, indicating I had text a message coming in. I stared down at the screen to see the mailbox filling up… 4, 5, 6… I shook my head, what the heck? 11, 12, 13… It continued chirping. Suddenly it buzzed in my hand, making me almost drop it before I realized a call was coming in. I flipped it open to answer it.

"Why aren't you answering your damn phone?" Rose barked at me immediately.

"Nice to hear from you too," I replied, a little annoyed by her tone.

"We've been trying to reach you all day. You left before we had the chance to say anything." Bella was on the other line. "Ali, we just want to know that you're alright."

"I'm fine, stop worrying." I settled myself on the bed, my back against the headboard. I felt exhaustion settling in; it had been an incredibly long day. "Sorry, I just needed to go…" I figured Bella had at least known about my plans, why else would Edward have been waiting for me this morning.

"You still should have answered your damn phone."

"Rose, seriously… I never thought…"

"Yeah well, that was obvious! I mean, who are we anyway? Just your best friends… Never mind telling us anything… Really Alice, what the fuck?" I lowered the phone away from my ear, she was on a roll and quite frankly, I didn't want to hear it.

I heard Bella trying to hush her up on the other end, "No Bella seriously, Jasper said she didn't even wake him up before she left!" I brought the phone back up to my ear.

"You two leave Jasper alone… Don't pester him and don't talk him into doing anything foolish."

"Foolish like how?" Rose suddenly sounded suspiciously subdued. "Has Jasper called you?"

"No and I don't really expect him to," all my instincts put me on guard. "Promise me you'll leave him alone Rosalie. He doesn't need you pressuring him for answers."

"Why, what would he be able to tell us that you won't?" Rose was her usual relentless self; I wasn't going to get out of this without help.

"Bella…" I whined.

She instantly came to my rescue, "Rose that's enough… " I heard more whispering and rustling in the background. I rolled my eyes, imagining what was going on at their end.

"Look, I gotta go. I'm tired and need to be up early tomorrow, so… bye."

"Wait Alice! We're not finished –" Rose yelled.

"Yes. We are." I hung up as I pulled myself off the bed and started pacing, anger quickly becoming my prevalent emotion. _How could she? After her 'BIG' talk to me in the car that day... I was doing what she told me to do…_ My cell phone started ringing almost immediately. I sighed as I looked at the screen. It was my home phone number, they were at my house.

"What?!" It was my turn to bark at her when I answered.

"Ali, it's Bella," she said gently, making me feel guilty for snapping at her.

"Sorry Bells… I didn't mean to yell at _you_." I sighed and sat down again.

"I know sweetie. Rosie doesn't mean to yell at you either, she's just worried. We're _ALL_ worried." I kept silent while I gathered my thoughts forcing back the tears. "It's ok Ali, I know it's hard."

Her words not making my control over my emotions any easier, all I could do was nod even thought I knew it was stupid since she couldn't see me. It didn't matter though; Bella seemed to understand what I was doing. "You're sad huh?" I nodded harder. "It's ok baby, you want us to come there?"

"No!" I croaked out, sounding slightly panicked.

"OK, we won't. Just know we're here for you 'kay?" I resorted to nodding again. "All it takes is one quick call and we can be there."

I gathered my strength and answered her, "'Kay."

"Just a sec." I heard her put her hand against the receiver. Muffled voices indicated a conversation was taking place then silence for a second before Bella came back on the line. "Rosie wants to say something, she promises to be nice. Ok with you?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, ok… put her on." I braced myself for what she had to say.

"Hi." She sounded sullen.

"Hi."

Extended silence. I briefly wondered if she was waiting for me to say something, I felt stubborn suddenly and waited for her to make the first move.

"Are you doing this because of what I said in the car the other day?"

I was a little shocked by her question, "What? Am I doing what?"

"Leaving."

"No." I lied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause, it sort of seems like you are."

I gave in a little, "Truthfully, I don't really know. Look Rose… As much as I value your friendship and your advice and contrary to popular opinion, I think am capable of making decisions on my own." I felt the hostility rise up in me again. "I needed to get things sorted out here with the house, Peter needs me to deal with Mike and then… I don't know yet, but I need to take a look at my life and decide what I want to do next that's all."

"Yeah, but you didn't need to leave to do that. You didn't need to leave us or Jasper…"

Again I heard fumbling for the phone and voices in the background. I listened carefully trying to determine who was there and privy to this conversation. I knew Bella was, but I could tell there were more voices… I closed my eyes, praying it was only Edward and/or Emmett.

I sighed heavily, not really ready to talk about this with them yet. "Look, Jasper let me go. He understands, he -"

"He broke up with you?!" Rose raised her voice again.

"No. Rose. Just stop!" I could just imagine her going all 'scary Rose' at him. "It's not Jaspers fault, it's mine. Leave him alone please, he's been hurt enough already."

"He let you go… What kind of idiot is he?"

"He's not an idiot! He knows I needed to leave, to work things out. He understands… He knows I can't commit to any relationship. I'm a mess, my life is a mess."

"Alice, listen to me. I was wrong… I shouldn't have made it sound like you couldn't make a decision. I was being a bad friend. I -"

"Rose, really, you weren't. I just have to do this ok… you really have to let me be for a while."

I could hear her breathing, but if she had something to say she was really trying hard not to just blurt it out.

"Rosie none of this is your fault. I know what you said in the car the other day, you meant to help me and it did. I needed to hear it and it was all true. I haven't been fair to you guys or to me. I've depended on you to help me so much this past year and I really need to start doing things for myself. Please understand…"

"Ali…" She croaked out.

"Oh sweetie stop, it's ok… I'm fine, or I'll be fine. I promise, ok?" I couldn't stand knowing how much my failures were affecting my friends.

"Alice… you are one of the most important people in the whole world to me. Please don't leave…" That was it; I started to cry as I heard her choke on a sob.

Bella was shushing us both over the phone, trying to sooth us while I heard her quietly crying too. My phone chirped while I was trying to compose myself, I lowered it to read the incoming text. It was from Jasper, it simply read… _'It'll be ok, be strong'. _My heart broke again and my tears fell faster. He was there and he was still being everything I needed.

"Oh God Rosie… Bella… I gotta go. I'm sorry…" I swiped at the tears rolling down my face and forced myself to stop crying. "I'm meeting with Mike and the lawyers tomorrow at the house. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. Just be happy and take care of each other for me. I'll call you or text you soon, I promise."

I stood up and started pacing the room again, this time to calm myself down.

"Okay Ali, call us if you need us." Bella said to me. "Rosie says bye too."

"I will, I love you both… And Bella?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

I swallowed hard, "Tell Jasper thank you for me… And…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Make sure he doesn't waste any more time on me."

"Why?" Bella whispered back to me.

"He deserves better."

"No Ali," she said calmly, "He loves you and will never find any better, you deserve each other."

I started sniffling again as I ended the call. As I was looking for a place to set my phone down it chirped again. I wasn't going to look, but I couldn't help myself and I glanced down.

'_All true.'_

I turned off the phone and put it in my purse, vowing not to turn it on again until I got a grip on my feelings as I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face.

~*~

* * *

The next morning I pulled into the driveway of the home I'd shared with Mike for over ten years. It looked the same, sprawling and stately… welcoming, but definitely ostentatious. I turned off my rental car and opened the door as Peter came over to greet me with a cup of Starbucks. I took it gratefully as I closed my eyes and relished my first sip leaning against the side of my car. It was a nice day, sunny with a cool breeze; I opened my eyes, looking around my old neighborhood.

"I thought we'd do our initial meeting out here before we go inside." Peter said as he smirked at my reaction to the coffee. "Better to let him tell us what he wants from the house _before_ he get's inside and greed kicks in."

I shrugged. "I don't care what he wants; he can take it all if it'll make him go away."

"Yeah, well do me a favor? Just don't say that out loud around him ok… I don't need you making my job any harder than it has to be." He gave me a pointed look.

I made the sign like I was zipping my lips when we heard a car pulling up the driveway. We both turned to look.

"Crap!" I muttered causing Peter looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Billy's with him." Peter shrugged and cocked an eyebrow in question. "He fired Bella," I said and Peter sucked in a breath.

"Yeah, well, you just behave yourself and keep your opinions in check. Mike's named Billy Black as his council and we gotta keep this as professional as possible. Understand?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but I nodded anyway. I knew when to keep my mouth shut… _Most of the time._ "You know I know all that right?" Deep down I knew he was just trying to be a good lawyer, but seriously? At least he had the decency to smile and look apologetic before he pushed himself off the car to go shake hands.

I guzzled the rest of my coffee; I was going to need the caffeine boost to help bolster my spirit and calm nerves for this meeting. I continued to lean against my car, ignoring the discussion going on a few feet away while I let the sun warm my face. _I wonder if this is behaved enough for him_, I thought stubbornly as I let Peter's words bug me a little more.

"Alice!" Peter's voice startled me and I jumped. _Maybe I should have been paying closer attention._

"Yes?" I looked over at them.

"Would you join us please?"

I strolled over to stand beside Peter.

"Hello Alice, nice to see you again." Billy held out his hand to me. I shook it firmly and smiled cordially.

"Hi Ali." Mike took my arm and stepped into me, as if he was going to kiss me or hug me or something. I reflexively took a step back, pulling away from his grasp. I nodded curtly to him.

Peter jumped in and suggested we discuss our objective for this meeting before we went into the house; he pulled out a set of papers for each of us. When he handed me mine I realized it was a place to list the contents I was interested in keeping. He also handed me a pen and then suggested we take a seat at the picnic table in the side yard.

As we followed Mike and Billy, Peter handed me another set of papers in a file folder, this one was a list itemizing the important house contents by room. I quickly looked it over. It was quite extensive and very thorough; making it obvious he'd had someone go through every room with a fine tooth comb, searching every nook and cranny to comprise this list. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing… I'd be surprised if Mike even knew what any of this stuff was. I tucked the folder into my bag before we got to the table.

All I can say is, thank God it was sunny! Or else sitting in the yard, listening to Michael Newton whine and complain about how shabbily he'd been treated in this whole fiasco of a divorce would have been a complete and utter waste of time. As it was I was just about ready to slit my wrists as once again Billy had to remind him to shut up and focus. We'd been here over two hours, getting absolutely no where in our 'splitting of the assets'. At least watching Mike turn pink as he sunburned kept me mildly amused.

"This is stupid!" Mike bitched to Billy. "I don't care about any of this stuff; I just want my share of the proceeds on the sale of the house and all our other assets!" He pounded his fist on the table and glared at me.

Peter and I sighed again in unison. This was the third time in the last half-hour he'd made this statement. Even Billy rolled his eyes as he growled, "Shut the hell up," through gritted teeth, he'd clearly had enough.

Peter had definitely had enough. He slammed his brief case on the table and flipped it open. He pulled out yet another folder and handed it to Billy. "Ms. Brandon was perfectly within her rights to sell off any and all of that property. It was hers, free and clear of any claims by you or anyone else for that matter. Here are copies of the invoices, ownerships and deeds to all properties in her name and solely in her name. You, Mr. Newton are not named anywhere in any of these documents."

Billy looked surprised and opened the folder. Mike looked pissed and ready to spit nails.

Peter continued. "I suggest you take a look at these files and rethink your lawsuit Mr. Newton. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how much judges hate it when their time is wasted on needless litigation." He closed his briefcase and stood up. "Come on Alice, I think we're done here. Mike isn't interested in anything in the house, he can arrange to have his personal effects picked up by the middle of the month and we'll see him in court if he decides to continue."

I stood up to join Peter, watching Mike and Billy as they scowled at one another. Something tells me Billy Black isn't impressed with his client-slash-star lawyer at the moment. Peter put his hand on my lower back and guided me away from the table. "Are you hungry? Wanna get some lunch?" He asked in a cheerful tone. I looked up to see him wink at me.

"Starving actually, let's go somewhere nice." I replied with a bright smile of my own as I linked my arm through his. I stopped suddenly, pulling Peter up short. He gave me a playful look as I lowered my voice to a stage whisper and said, "Do you think it's safe to leave them here, or should I call the police and report them for trespassing?"

Billy and Mike quickly stood up and Peter snorted as we continued to our cars.

~*~

* * *

I didn't go back to the house for a few days after that. I was definitely avoiding it and really just couldn't work up the energy. I also hadn't turned my cell phone back on.

All I'd really done is sleep and think. Neither of which made me feel any better at all. In fact, my constant back and forth inner dialogue and the up and down emotional roller coaster I'd been stuck on since I'd left Malibu had only ensured I had a constant headache. When I'd rolled over in bed this morning I'd made up my mind to end my self-imposed pity party, I needed to face things.

I spent the entire day with my lap-top and cell phone. I booked movers, storage space, charity pick-ups and appraisers. I had a load of packing boxes delivered to the house as well as made lists of the other supplies I would need to purchase on my way over to the house tomorrow.

I'd also inadvertently made plans for dinner tonight. I sighed as I logged off my computer for the day. Peter had caught me off-guard at the end of our conversation earlier today and asked me to dinner tonight. I'd tried to decline, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I finally gave in, agreeing to meet him in the hotel dining room at eight tonight. It was just after six; I was showered, dressed casually but still nice enough for dinner and now my only dilemma was whether make-up was going to do me any good. I perused my reflection in the mirror, I looked terrible and it was a good thing I had time to put in some effort.

I was just finishing up when I heard my room phone ring; I reached to answer it without even thinking.

"Hello?" I said as I fluffed up my hair.

"Hi." My heart recognized his voice before my brain had time to register who it was.

I let myself fall onto the bed. "Hi" I managed to say, barely above a whisper.

"I wanted to call to see how you were… Friends do that and I figured we'd still be friends right?"

"Right." Again, I could barely hear myself reply.

"So, how are you darlin'?"

His words and his tone made me want to cry, he sounded concerned about me. Choking back my tears made it impossible for me to speak.

"Ali honey, are you there?"

I nodded.

I heard him chuckle lightly, "Are you nodding baby?"

I nodded faster.

"It's ok darlin', I understand… Is it ok if I talk?"

I nodded again, this time managing to make a slight squeaking sound of consent.

"I know Rosie sort of freaked you out the other day, on the phone and all. Bella said you were really upset and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't know if you wanted me to call you or anything… we never talked about whether we'd keep in touch or not. So… I dunno. I don't want you to be sad or worried about your friends. They're fine… Emmett and Edward will take good care of them, I promise. They're good guys and… well, you know."

He finally took a breath; it sort of sounded more like a sigh of relief… I bit my lip and smiled a little, in spite of feeling like I could burst into tears at any second.

"God Ali I miss you…" I listened as he took a ragged breath and my own eyes stung furiously. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to do that." He chuckled ruefully.

I inevitably lost my fight against my tears as I looked down at my lap, watching my jeans darken where my tears fell and soaked into the fabric.

We more or less completed our conversation in silence. It was funny how we could say so much without uttering a word to one another, even over a phone line. After a time, Peter knocked lightly on my door. I cleared my throat and whispered to Jasper that I had to go. He told me he loved me and we hung up.

I let Peter in, quickly excusing myself to touch up my make-up. When I arrived back in the room I found Peter standing exactly where I'd left him at the door, he took one look at me and muttered, 'Jasper?' I nodded as I picked up my purse and we headed down to the dining room.

We ordered drinks while we waited for our table, chatting about my plans for the house contents, agreeing to have the appraisers take whatever art they could to sell on consignment. He wanted to know what charities I'd decided to donate the furniture to, reminding me to get receipts for tax purposes. Once we got to the table he asked me about the phone call. Peter wanted to know what Jasper wanted and if I'd made any decision about what I was going to do after I'd finished with the house. I thought briefly how ironic it was that Peter was grilling me like this, wanting to know everything, yet Jasper hadn't pressured me once about my plans and he had more reason to wonder.

"That's a bit ironic don't you think?"

I looked up from my salad, startled that he had said exactly what I was thinking. "Sorry, what?"

"The situation you seem to have gotten yourself into." Peter paused and waved his fork around off-handedly, "Your young friend should be the one itching to strike out, to explore the world and gather experience. While you, on the other hand should be well settled into the life-style you're entitled to, pursuing a career or enjoying life at home with a family. Traveling if you choose to with a husband who loves you and can take care of you, again in a style in which you're accustomed to." He looked down as his plate, he seemed a bit flustered. Then he mumbled, "You know Alice… I can give you that."

I blinked in disbelief. My brain was struggling to register everything he'd just said and boy, he'd said a mouthful. Part of me was seething at him referring to Jasper like he was some play date while at the same time implying I needed someone to look after me. All the while another part of my brain was screaming, _Wait a minute, say what?_ I had to concentrate to bring everything back into focus. I was getting slightly hysterical.

"Now _THAT _is ironic," I giggled manically.

Peter only tilted his head and gave me a look.

"Jeeze, a few months ago I couldn't even get my own husband to give a damn about me and now suddenly every guy I know wants me around. That's sadly ironic don't you think?"

"No, I don't think it's ironic at all. You shouldn't be alone and I think it's time you settled down with someone who can look after you." He said sternly.

Again I grumbled at his condescending tone. I continued trying to stab my salad with my fork as I thought over what he'd said. I was getting angrier by the second. Finally, I put my fork down as calmly as I could. "Peter… I'm sorry… I'm just not good company tonight, I'm gonna go back to my room. Thanks for the dinner.

Peter reached out to touch my hand as I started to leave the table. "Alice, please… hear me out."

"No Peter, please don't… I truly appreciate everything you've done for me but… I can't do this." I paused, my anger dissipating as I watched his face fall. I suddenly felt very guilty because I didn't feel for him like that. I softened my voice and my approach. "Really… Thank you. But, I'm going to spend the next few days at the house and then I'm moving on. I hope you understand."

"Yes of course, I'd just hoped that we could possibly…"

"No. I don't think so… I'm sorry."

"Alice, its fine. I understand."

I smiled at him, trying to make him see how sorry I was things were not working out the way he wanted them to.

"Peter, you're a wonderful man and a very good friend. We should just leave it at that."

"Okay." He squeezed my hand before he let me go.

"Good night Peter."

"Good night Alice."

I left the dining room, heading directly for the bank of elevators across the lobby. _How much more complicated could my life get?_ I thought, as I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall of the elevator. When I heard the ping signaling my floor I pushed myself off the wall and waited for the doors to part. As they did I saw the last person I ever expected to see waiting to get on. Charlie Swan.

"Charlie?"

"Ali-cat." He smiled his usual awkward smile at me as I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me, managing what I only imagined was the perfect dad hug; both comforting and protective at the same time. I couldn't help it; I started to snivel like I was eight years old again. "Hey, hey, hey," he said as he pulled me away to look at me. I was now staring into the eyes of an uncomfortable pseudo father as he brushed my tears away.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked as I pulled him towards my door and let us in.

"Bells called." He said, looking around. I pointed him towards the sofa.

"Can I get you a beer or anything?" It was strange playing hostess to Charlie; I'd been a guest in his house so often I sometimes felt like it was my home. He shook his head no.

"I was talking to her a few days ago and she mentioned you were in town." I sat down next to him and he patted my knee, "She's worried about you."

"I know."

"So what's going on Alice?"

I groaned, not knowing exactly where to begin. Really, I wasn't sure what Charlie did and didn't know. After a few start and stops I just started at the beginning and spilled it all for him.

"I always knew the Newton kid acted too innocent."

"I should have listened to you," I chuckled, remembering that Charlie never liked Mike much. He always thought he was up to no good.

"Yeah, you should have and what about this Jasper joker?"

"Bella told you about him?" He nodded with his eyebrow arched.

"He's not a joker Charlie; he really is a nice guy." I looked down.

Charlie put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up till my eyes met his, "If he's such a nice guy, why are you here? And why are you talking about leaving the country?"

Bella hadn't left out many details it seemed.

"Ali, I don't think you should be traipsing around on your own, a girl like you shouldn't be alone. I think it's high time you settled down with someone who will look after you."

"Okay! That's it!" I shot out of my seat, wondering what fucking year this was, had I gotten stuck in a 1950's time warp or something? "You know, I'm getting awfully sick and tired of people telling me what I need… You know Charlie, I've been taking care of myself almost all my life, including the entire time I was married."

He simply pursed his lips and stared at me. "Alice… sit the hell down." In shock, I did as I was told as he stood up. "Look," he spun and pointed at me, "All I ever wanted for my girls was for them to be happy. I may not always use the right words, but if you quit talking for a minute and just listened you'd understand my meaning. You're absolutely right; for the most part you did take care of yourself. Hell, all three of you girls were pretty much on your own. But just because we'd never make parents of the year, doesn't mean we didn't care. I cared every bit as much about you and Rose as I did about Bella."

I felt sufficiently chastised and more than a little bit ashamed for lashing out at Charlie like I had. I'd like to think I would have been able to control myself had I not just sat through the same demeaning speech from Peter. I muttered my apologies.

"You know I know you can take care of yourselves. Right?" He gave me the brow again, but softened it this time with a smirk, "I mean, even without Rose I know you can take care of yourself, after all… didn't I teach you to always carry pepper spray and how to use your keys to gouge an attackers eyes, hmmm?"

We both chuckled. Then he did something completely father like again, he put his arm around me and pulled me to his side, "Besides… I wasn't really meaning 'someone-to-look-after-you' quite like it sounded; I meant more like someone to look after your heart Ali-cat."

I nestled my head into his chest and cried while he patted my shoulder to console me.

~*~

* * *

I arrived at the house an hour before any of my contacts were scheduled to arrive. I was tired yet I felt lighter than I had in weeks. My discussion and subsequent crying jag with Charlie had been oddly cathartic for me and probably excruciatingly painful for him. He'd rubbed my arm, patted my head, muttered shushing noises and finally, in the end, urged me to 'pull it together'. He'd left, promising to come round the house before he left for home on Thursday afternoon.

I grabbed my supplies and went around to the side door as I'd done for ten years and let myself in. It was dim and stuffy. I dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and went throughout the house opening it up, throwing the windows open in every room and opening every door to let the air flow push out all the stale air and encourage the sunlight in.

When I came to stand in the front foyer I looked around. It felt like I was in a stranger's house and everything I imagined I'd feel I didn't. I saw furniture that wasn't my taste, art that didn't speak to my heart, a house that definitely wasn't a home. It should have been sad, but instead it lifted my heart even more. This might be easier than I thought.

I spent the next two days sorting, packing, moving and storing the remnants of my old life. It wasn't sad, it felt fucking fantastic. Day one had been all strategizing and meetings, but today had been completely productive. It was almost four o'clock and I was just about done for the day. The appraiser had given me a catalogue of my assets, crated them and had everything taken back to his warehouse. I had the movers pack up Mike's office, closet and dressers with his various belongings and had everything moved out to the garage. I'd even called Charlie to ask him if he was interested in any furniture before Goodwill came to make a pick up and he was due any minute to load up the U-Haul he'd rented to hitch to his truck to take it all back to Forks.

I was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when I heard the front door open and close softly. I called out, "Hello?" and just as I was about to pour my hot water Mike came to stand in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello Alice."

"Michael."

"Surprised to see me?"

"A little." Actually a lot, but I wasn't about to admit that to him. I cursed myself for being so naïve to think I'd seen the last of him. I worked hard to keep my voice calm. "Would you like some tea?" I moved down the counter to where I'd placed the instructions and panic button for the security system. I quickly picked up the remote for the silent alarm as well as the box of tea as a cover.

"No thanks, I'll take a beer though," and he moved to the refrigerator. I sipped my tea and he took a long pull from the bottle as we regarded each other quietly.

His eyes traveled over me, "Nice tan."

"Thanks."

"Been somewhere warm on my money?" He smirked and took another mouthful of beer.

I didn't answer him and he stepped closer, putting his beer on the island between us. "Answer me Alice." He demanded his voice slightly raised, "Have you been lying around some beach with your boy toy on my dime?"

My heart was pounding. _Did he know where I was living? How did he find out? _He didn't wait for me to answer but continued on with his rant.

"Boy, he must love that… Jet-setting all over the place, living the good life while he fucks you senseless. He must think he's died and gone to heaven."

I gave him a disgusted look and didn't bother to comment on what he'd said, I was basically just relieved that he was only fishing for information and he had no idea where I was living.

"Alice, I can't believe you sold everything out from under me like that." He stepped around the island.

"It's just stuff Mike; I'm sure you'll replace it and get over it."

"Still, for you it was a pretty gutsy thing to do. Did Rose put you up to it?"

"Actually no, it was all me." It wasn't a lie, Rose loved it, but I was the one who came up with the plan.

"Oh come on, you? Ali… you know you're not like that." His tone was patronizing.

"Michael, I don't think you have any idea what I'm like. You never did." I didn't take my eyes off him as I walked away from his approach. "I did what I did because I could, I was perfectly within my rights. After all, it was my money that paid for everything."

He scowled and I watched as he opened and closed his fists at his sides.

"Why don't you have a seat," I pointed towards the stools at the counter.

"I don't want to have a fucking seat Alice," he seethed at me. "I want what's mine."

"You can have what's yours." I snapped at him, "I had everything that belongs to you packed and put in the garage. Feel free to take it with you now or you can arrange to have it picked up tomorrow."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." He was angry and started stalking towards me. I held up my hand with the security remote in it. He hesitated slightly, "What are you going to do Alice? Turn me in?"

"Not unless you leave me no other choice."

He sneered.

I figured I'd give it one last kick at the can, "Look Mike… It is what it is. It's time to cut your losses and move on. I'm not about to budge and if you're willing to take your chances in court go ahead. I'm certain of the outcome, especially in light of your behavior."

"You can't prove anything."

"Don't bet on it." I said with confidence and finally he looked uncertain. I took my opening.

"We're divorced. It's legal and it's done. I owe you nothing. But what's it gonna take to make you go away, for good?"

"Half!"

"Half of what? Everything?" I tried not to be too incredulous. "Not going to happen."

"I want my car back."

"Your car and you'll go away?" He looked thoughtful and I immediately knew it wasn't going that easy.

"And half the house proceeds."

"I'll give you half the final house proceeds and you can buy your own car. That's my final offer." He'd be a fool to pass that up, it would net him more than a million dollars, but I had yet to name my final condition. "Of course, you'll have to sign off on a contract stating that we're over and you have no further claim to anything or on me. But I'm sure you won't mind." I smiled my very best board room smile. Negotiations were closed and he knew it.

"Fine," he pouted.

I reached for my cell phone and hit speed dial for Peter's home number, never taking my eyes off Mike.

"Hi Peter, this is Alice Brandon." Mike snorted when I said my maiden name. "I'm here at the house with Mike and we've come to an agreement. He is to get half the final proceeds on the Seattle house in exchange for a signed agreement to release me from any further claims or contact by him. Yes… I believe he will want to sign those papers immediately." I knew Peter already had them drawn up and he was providing me with a way to get Mike out of the house and away from me now. "In fact, if they aren't signed and notarized by him and his Lawyer by midnight tonight the offer is withdrawn."

I looked up to see Charlie and two of the movers enter the house. I gave him a smile of relief, letting him know his timing couldn't be better. He and Mike scowled at one another as I listened to Peter's instructions.

"OK, just a sec." I tilted the phone away from my mouth as I spoke to Mike. "He can meet you at his office in two hours." Mike nodded tersely, looking away from Charlie's glare. "Fine, you'd better leave now."

He stormed to the front door, practically ripping it from its hinges. I didn't even have time to say goodbye before he slammed the door. I walked quickly to the window to watch him leave. I brought the phone back to my lips.

"Peter?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Is he gone?"

I'd heard his tires squeal on the road as he peeled away from the house. "Yep, he's gone."

"Good, get out of the house as soon as you can and I wouldn't go back there if I were you."

"It's ok, Charlie's here with me now and I'm finished here. Will you take care of the rest for me please?"

"Sure Ali. Where are you going now?"

"Actually… I'm going back to my hotel and checking out. I'll be on the next plane home tonight."

"Well have a good trip and take care Alice. Make sure you let me know where you ultimately end up."

Charlie was beaming at me as I ended the call. As I turned from the window I noticed his truck parked in the driveway with the trailer behind it. The two mover guys were opening it up and securing a ramp.

Be sure to take anything you want Charlie, and lock-up when you leave if you don't mind."

"Will do… Give my love to Bella and Rosie; tell them I expect a visit soon." He kissed me on the forehead and I hugged him goodbye.

I wasn't entirely sure what my final plans were, but for now, I was going back home, to California. I smiled as I speed dialed the airlines to book my flight.

~*~

* * *

I sat at the small table in the dimly lit club. I was back from the stage and I was fairly certain he couldn't see me from where he was, standing centre stage, fully bathed in red, yellow and blue lights. I was watching him singing energetically, gesturing to the audience with a wide smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. He looked very happy and at that moment, very young.

His guitar hung down his back as he sang into the mike. He was soaked with sweat and his loose blonde curls were plastered to his face. He also looked sinfully sexy. The tight black shirt and low rise jeans were definitely making my pulse throb. No wonder the throng of twenty something girls at the stage were all jumping and screaming. Of course, the periodic glimpse of his bare skin at his hips where his shirt rode up did nothing to subdue the hormones... Mine or theirs.

I was pretty sure the stage lights would have made it impossible for him to see me, but his eyes seemed to be on me. I looked away to take a sip of my drink. It was almost eleven p.m. on Friday night; I'd been back in town less than twenty-four hours and had been busy from the minute my plane touched down. I'd finally severed every last tie I had on my old life and, thanks to some expert planning and good ole female ingenuity, I was well on the way to figuring out the next chapter of my new life.

A shot of tequila was only the beginning of what I needed to calm my nerves right now and unfortunately, watching the beautiful young girls shoving their practically bare bodies at my equally beautiful boyfriend – make that ex-boyfriend – wasn't doing much for my mood or my ego.

I looked back to the stage and our eyes met again. _Did he know I was watching him? _The song was ending so I downed my drink and went for the door.

The warm night air revived me as I walked through the parking lot.

"Alice wait!" I heard his call and then listened to the sound of his steps as he ran to catch up to me.

"Are you stalking me?" I whirled around to him.

"No," he shook his head laughing at me, "You're the one hiding in dark corners watching me."

I smiled and looked down, kicking at the pavement.

"Welcome back," I raised my head and saw him beaming at me. "Why did you leave?"

Confusion must have shown on my face.

"Didn't you enjoy the show?" _Oh… the show,_ I thought. I nodded.

"I'm really glad you're back," he leaned in whispering to me, his breath was warm against my ear.

I bit my bottom lip, now wasn't the time to talk about it. My body flushed and I broke out in goose flesh. I could tell by his eyes, he knew what he was doing to me.

"Could you feel my eyes on you?" he continued using his sexy voice.

I took a shuttering breath and whispered, "Yes."

He moved so fast, wrapping me in his arms. I all but melted. I looked up and he was looking down, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Come back inside and wait for me."

I shook my head.

He pulled his head back and studied me, "Why not?"

"Never mind… you go. You have to get back to your adoring fans." He laughed heartily. I smirked and tried to push him away.

"Alice, you're not jealous are you?

"No" I rolled my eyes, but damn it, I blushed.

He was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I can't compete with all those young girls, screaming your name and grabbing at your clothes."

He bent his head to my ear, kissing the indent just behind it. I shivered as he continued kissing down my neck, my resolve slipping. His lips were back to my ear. "You're the only one I want to hear scream my name," he sucked my earlobe between his teeth.

That was it, I was a total puddle and he knew it, I felt him smile against my skin.

"Come on," he stepped back pulling me towards the door. "We only have to finish this set."

I dug in my heels. I didn't really want to go back inside, I shook my head again.

"Okay but wait for me, please don't leave ok?" He looked around. "There," he pointed, "wait over there in the coffee shop. I'll meet you as soon as I'm done." He pouted and gave me pleading puppy eyes. Still walking backwards pulling me with him.

I smirked and nodded reluctantly.

His smile lit up his face and he met my body once more with his. He cupped my face in his hands, "Thank you" and he kissed me on the lips softly at first and just as I thought he was going to pull away I felt his tongue part my lips and his hand go to the back of my head pulling me harder into his kiss. He moaned as he drew back. "I'll make it a short set, I promise," he gave me his crooked smile and turned to jog back to the club, turning back just before he stepped inside, he winked at me.

I smiled and waved. I was left standing alone on the sidewalk feeling like a quivering mass of Jell-O.

~*~

* * *

**JPOV**

_She didn't wait. _

When I walked into the coffee shop I didn't see her so I grabbed a table and sat, thinking she was maybe in the ladies room or something. But after I'd waited almost twenty minutes and she never showed I hailed a cab and gave the driver her address.

She'd only been gone a week, but every single day had been agonizing, passing slowly and felt like forever. We'd only spoken the once and I was unsure what had brought her back to me, I didn't really care, but I was anxious to find out what exactly was going on. I once again berated myself for not bailing on the rest of the set and leaving with her as I sat back in the taxi and reveled in the fact she was finally home.

She must just have been tired… if she just got home she had undoubtedly had a long day. I couldn't wait to hold her; I wanted to touch her, to prove to myself it was real and she was here. She had come to me at the club so I was sure she wouldn't mind if I showed up at her place even if I woke her up.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were until the driver spoke. "Sorry sir?"

"I said is this the place, where the 'for sale' sign is?"

I looked up, confused. This was definitely the neighborhood; he must just have the wrong house.

"No, I don't think so." I said as I looked out the window and down the driveway. It was the right house, it was completely dark and there was a real estate sign out front. I stared at it silently.

"Well buddy, is this the place or not?"

I cleared my throat, it felt tight. "You know what…" I paused and took a deep breath, "I've changed my mind." I gave him my home address instead.

~*~

* * *

**A/N: **O.o – Don't hate me… Please review.

**Oh yeah!** Voting for the 'Back2Skool UNFmett' Contest is now open. In case you didn't know, I have an entry ~ Sweet Revenge ~ It's a one-shot continuation of where Working Lunch left off. You can find the link in my profile.

Voting will close at midnight (Pacific) on Nov 8th and winners will be announced on Nov 10th.

Go here to vote… (umm, don't forget to change the (dot) to a .) and click the 'Vote Now' link at the top of the page.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2071960/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest

Thanks for voting!


	13. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** SM still owns Twilight… I asked Santa to bring me Jasper *waits patiently* What? I've been good *smirks* sort of.

All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

Thanks to Robs for taking time from her busy holiday preparations to beta this for me… I love you bb! Thanks to all my readers for your patience… really sorry again for the wait, I sort of wanted it to be a Christmas gift – Enjoy!

* * *

"_Love can read the writing on the remotest star." – Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 13 – Moving On**

**JPOV**

I'd made the trip from her place to mine many times over the summer, but never had it seemed so long or felt so bleak.

She was leaving – or may have already left – for good. I palmed my face with my hand, trying to stifle the feeling of dread I had due to that thought. Her house was up for sale so I guess she'd reached her final decision and that was probably why she came to the club tonight; she was coming to tell me good-bye.

I felt sick. My only thoughts being that I should have tried to call her more often. I should have made sure she knew how important she was, how much she meant to me. Sure, I may have seemed slightly pathetic, but who cares, maybe she'd still be here if I had.

I ran my hands through my hair and caught the driver watching me in the rearview mirror. I gave him a weak smile. I'm sure I looked agitated and it seemed to be making him nervous.

"Sorry… Rough night." I said meekly.

"Looks like it," his eyebrows peaked. "Girl trouble?"

"Yeah…" I nodded once, "You could say that."

"Don't take it too hard son; it happens to the best of us." He chuckled decisively. "My old lady packed up and left me ten years ago, without so much as a goodbye and there's been not a word from her since."

"Sorry man…" I didn't really know what else to say. I wasn't sure why I was even talking to him about this anyway.

"Yeah… thanks." He cleared his throat, "You know everything happens for a reason right? It was the hardest thing to live through at the time, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked back up, his eyes capturing mine and holding them as he added his last word, "Fate." Then he shrugged.

I nodded and mumbled, "Fate is what brought her to me in the first place."

"Yeah well then, fate is what will bring her back to you in the end. That's how it works," he snapped his fingers a few times, like he was trying to remember something, "You know how that goes right? 'Love something, set it free…'"

I snorted, "Yeah I know it," then added under my breath, "I hate that fucking poem."

"Tried that huh?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't work out?"

"Nope." I stressed the p.

"For Sale sign?"

"For Sale sign." I sighed heavily. "That's my building." I nodded ahead.

He pulled up to the curb and I got out, waving as I stepped over the curb and made my way around back of the building to let myself in. Everyone's cars were in the lot so I knew they were home and possibly waiting up for me. I took the stairs hoping to sneak quietly into my room, I wasn't in the mood to talk and I really hoped to forgo the hugs and pitying looks I'd been getting lately. My conversation with the cab driver had been more than enough for tonight.

As I made my way up stairs I wondered if they already knew about what was going on. _Did they know she was back? Had she told them her plans? _Rosie and Bella must have at least known something – _Wouldn't they? _I scowled at the thought, _probably._

I realized the more I thought about it that Edward and Emmett had sort of been avoiding me lately. I'd put it down to them being wrapped up in their own lives or it being because of that stupid pact we made, but in reality I must have just been completely oblivious with my misguided optimism that everything would turn out all right in the end. Maybe this time I'd left too much to fate.

My legs felt weak as a sudden wave of sadness washed over me. Grasping the banister I took a deep breath and carried on, completely forgetting my plan to enter undetected as I slammed the door behind me, rushed to my room and slammed that door too.

I stood in the middle of my room breathing heavily, trying to deal with the onslaught of emotions. I went over everything that happened tonight, from the moment I caught sight of her sitting in the dark corner at the bar to our interaction in the parking lot, looking for the key to what would happen next. If I was truthful, I'd known something was up by her eyes. They still held so much sadness. But I chose to ignore it and focused only on my happiness at seeing her again. _Fuck, why didn't I just leave with her?_ I once again berated myself for going back and finishing the set. I knew there was more to her excuse about the girls, she always used that shit as a diversion from the real issue and I ignored all the warning bells to focus on my desire to kiss her. I am such an idiot.

I paced.

The cab driver was right, I had to have faith. My life had been irrevocably changed this summer and I wasn't ready to let it all go. When she wasn't with me, my life felt empty and even being back at work, surrounding myself with my kids and my art wasn't enough anymore.

My pacing brought me to my drawing table in the corner of the room. My Alice looked up at me from the messy stack papers covering the surface, they were the images of what I saw when I closed my eyes. In some ways they were far more detailed than any photograph could ever be because I saw the depth of her soul and I knew her heart. Or at least I thought I did... I sighed, wondering again if I'd really been fooling myself all along.

I sifted through them and one of my favorites caught my eye. Alice was sitting in her window seat, her legs drawn up with her knees under her chin and she held a steaming cup of coffee held between her hands. I smiled as I remembered the countless times I'd seen her in this position, always barefoot, always beautiful… always pensive.

I remembered her asking me when she saw this very drawing, if she always looked so sad. Looking closer at what I'd captured here and I didn't think she looked sad. To me, in this moment, she looked more disappointed. As if the world had let her down. I was about to return it to the pile when another drawing caught my eye. This time I was mesmerized by the look of longing in her eyes.

The window behind her was streaked with rain and her cheek rested on her bare knees where they pushed through the torn and frayed jeans she wore. My heart stuttered at the lust and wanting she was directing at me. This time I wished I actually had caught this moment on film first, it would be nice to have confirmation that her look was real and not something I'd imagined or projected. I let the paper drift back to the table and sat down on my bed.

What was I going to do now? I'd never considered needing a back-up plan; I'd honestly believed she'd realize that where she needed to be was with me. I trusted that her heart felt as mine did, that there was no other option, we just needed each other. I guess my only contingency plan had been to go get her, but now I didn't even know where she was.

I heard a knock on my door and Emmett called my name.

"Go away Emmett, I'm not in the mood."

"Open the door man…"

"Not now, I – I just need some time."

"Yeah? Well fuck that… Open the damn door."

I shot up and wrenched the door open, letting it slam against the wall behind it revealing the shocked faces of my two best friends. My hostility came as a surprise even to me and I couldn't reconcile how quickly I went from sad to mad.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I returned to my bed and fell back onto the mattress with the heels of my hands pressing into my eyes. "She's gone."

They were both silent, but I heard them shuffle into the room. I ran my hands back through my hair and let my arms fall back to rest on the bed above my head. I looked up at my friends and there was that look of pity. I closed my eyes and sighed, I was back to feeling sad again.

"Whatyamean? She's in Seattle isn't she?" Emmett asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I shook my head, "Nope, she's back in L.A. or at least she was," I explained as I sat up. "She came to see me tonight at the club."

"Huh," Emmett shrugged, "that's good isn't it? She's back… that means she must have worked things out."

I grimaced and shook my head again, "There's a Real Estate sign outside the beach house."

"Oh."

"Yeah – Oh." I picked up my phone and checked the display, I hadn't missed any calls or texts, "And now I have no idea where she is."

I heard the front door shut and my head shot up as the girls voices carried down the hall. Edward popped his head out the door, shaking his head as he turned back with another look of pity on his face. "Sorry Jazz, it's just Bella and Rosalie."

"Nice to see you too Edwardo." Rose said with a snort, her eyes travelling quickly over all three of us. "What's the matter? You look like you've lost your best friend."

I saw Bella elbow Rose just before she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at Edward and he bent to kiss her forehead.

"Alice is back in town and her house is up for sale."

"She's not selling it, the owner is." Rose said matter-of-factly. "She had to let them know she wasn't interested in extending her lease or buying it before she left."

"You girls knew she was back?" Emmett asked sternly. Rose and Bella looked at each other briefly before they turned back to me and nodded. Bella looked on the verge of tears.

"When did she get back?" Edward asked.

"Yesterday." Bella whispered.

"And you didn't say anything?" Emmett piped up again gruffly.

Rose looked pointedly at Emmett, "She asked us not to."

"Where is she?" my voice cracked.

"She –" Bella started but I raised my hand to cut her off.

"You know what? Never mind… If she wants me to know she'll call me." I stood up and started ushering everyone out of my room. "Out… Go… I wanna be alone." I walked to the door waving them all ahead of me.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rose stopped, pulling her hand out of Emmett's, "When the taxi left us off, I noticed a light on upstairs. I'll be right back Em, I'm gonna go turn it off."

"Damn, sorry man… That was probably me." Edward said, "I was up there earlier looking for tools and must have forgotten to turn it off."

"No, it's alright…" I pushed by Rose and Edward, "I'll take care of it." I was grateful for a reason to get out of there and I headed for the door.

~*~

* * *

~*~

**APOV**

I looked up sharply as the sudden noise startled me. _OK Ali, it's show time_, I thought to myself as I waited with my eyes locked on the closed door, I'd never noticed how slow an elevator could be. The motor slammed to a stop and there was an agonizing moment of silence before the door began to slide open. I felt as if my heart would beat right out of my chest and my stomach was aflutter with anticipation.

Then I saw him.

He was leaning against the back wall with his hands behind him and although the doors now stood fully open, he didn't move or look up. He actually looked so forlorn I almost gave up and ran to him. My heart ached knowing I was the reason he looked so sad. I watched as he finally pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked forward, his eyes still downcast.

I was a little surprised when the movements of the flickering candle flames didn't catch his attention, but he was totally unaware of his surroundings. I on the other hand was completely mesmerized, every single detail stood out for me as I peeked around the curtain; the way his hair had fallen forward and was slightly obscuring his face, the way his t-shirt pulled across his chest, hugging him so that the candlelight played up his muscle. I followed the line of his body down to where his jeans sat low on his hips and his shirt once again drew my attention, this time over his flat stomach. I felt like I had x-ray vision as my eyes followed the V created by his hips, it was hidden by his clothes but in my mind I saw how it framed the dusting of pale, fine hair leading to… I took a moment to remind myself to breath and I blushed as I realized my voyeuristic fantasies were getting the better of me.

I forced my eyes back up to his face in time to see him become aware and whisper, "You're here."

His eyes left mine briefly as they moved around the room. I was nervous again as I watched him take in the hundreds of candles I'd used to light the space. They were everywhere, covering every surface; lining the walls, his work tables, ladders and tool boxes. I'd even laid a trail on the floor leading him to the new addition to the room, a king size bed. It wasn't as if he was going to be able to miss it, but I wanted to see his reaction. I had sort of presumed a lot by having it brought here, into his home without permission or discussion, sort of exactly how I was presenting myself to him now.

I nodded anxiously, I was worried. I'd returned without warning, stalked him while he was working and moved furniture in to his place without consultation. It was extremely possible I needed more than karma on my side right now so I crossed my fingers for luck. I'd wanted to make a point, show him I was ready for commitment and permanence. I want to share my life with him.

In this space where he hoped to create a home one day I'd created a little patch of perfection for us. It was beautiful and romantic, dressed in pure white and draped with yards of gauzy curtains hanging from a canopy suspended from the ceiling and pooling onto the floor. It honestly looked like it belonged here and I hoped I did too.

When he faced me again, I saw his eyes sparkle to life and as he made his way towards me I pushed myself up to my knees, crawling forward until I met him at the edge of the bed in a crushing embrace. We held on for dear life and I buried my face in the crook of his neck while he kissed my hair. This is exactly where I belonged.

"Ali…" He started then stopped, his voice cracking slightly.

I raised my head and pushed back, neither of us relinquishing our grip on the other so I brought him with me on to the bed. We sat silently for a few minutes and Jasper watched me intently as I moved to kneel beside him. I ran my fingers through his hair, tentatively touching his face as I marveled at how much I'd missed having him in my hands. His lips curved up into his trademark smile, sexy and a little bit mischievous. _God I love that look._

When I lowered myself to sit back on my heels he leaned forward until our noses touched, he crossed his eyes and I giggled at his playfulness. I nudged him gently until his head tilted back and our lips finally came together. We both moaned like we had in the parking lot earlier, the sound warmed me all over and desire shot straight to my panties as it always did. I was so happy in this very moment I could barely contain myself. I threw my arms around his neck and knocked him to the mattress with me on top of him. Our kiss deepened and the heat continued to grow.

Jaspers tongue immediately flicked out, teasing my top lip before becoming more insistent and forcing its way between my lips, parting them so he could claim my mouth. We both inhaled deeply and our want became need. I needed to show him how much I needed him; he needed to know I was finally his.

I tried to pull back, but his hands came up to my face and he held me still, my lips still securely on his until he finished our kiss. He moved and cradled me against his chest and I listened to our ragged breathing. "Is it real?" He asked me, "It looks like a dream." I smiled happily at his words.

"It's real." I assured him. "You like it?"

"God yes… You're here, what's not to like?" I rolled so we were side by side, both looking up at the canopy. "This is beautiful; it's exactly what I would have drawn if I knew it existed." He whispered.

"I know," I agreed quickly, "when I saw it I thought it had come from your imagination. I hope you don't mind I put it here." I knew from his plans this was roughly where he planned the bedroom to be, "We can always move it if we have to." He smiled as he looked over at me.

"We?" He asked quietly. I blushed and bit my lip.

This was the part where I found out if I'd blown it. I had things I wanted to say; things I needed to explain but right at this very moment all I wanted to know is if I still had a chance.

I nodded, "If you still want me, it's we."

"IF, I still want you?" He sat up and looked back over his shoulder at me. "Ali, I just spent almost three hours agonizing over where you were, what you were doing and what you were thinking. Before that I barely managed to function day to day while you were away from me. My heart still aches." He placed his hand over his heart. "I thought I lost you."

Tears prickled at my eyes and I crawled into his lap. "Jazz," I choked out, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know baby." He held me stroking my hair gently.

Any other person would demand more of an apology. They'd expect a good, practiced speech with groveling and promises. But not Jasper. I reached up and brushed his cheek with my hand, he smiled as he tilted his head into my palm.

"Edward told me you'd been waiting for me a long time for me… is that true?"

He nodded.

"How did you know? I mean, how did you know it was me you were waiting for?"

"My heart, it knew." He took my hand and placed it on his chest. "Before I even laid eyes on you… just being in the same vicinity was enough. I felt a pull and when I looked up, you were there."

"I think I felt something like that too… But I was afraid." I swallowed, trying to hold back the tears so I could get the words out.

"I didn't realize that what I was looking for could be right here the whole time." Jasper was placing tiny kisses along my cheek and hairline. I pushed away from him and took his face between my hands. I wanted him to see me so he'd know I was serious. "Jasper, I was where I was supposed to be all along. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you."

"Shhh…" He was shaking his head. I tried to still his motions and I started to tell him not to disagree when he grabbed each of my hands in his, "Stop. Please Ali… You had no reason to trust anyone, even me. Why are you so hard on yourself? You couldn't have known."

"But you knew. You let me go and you trusted me to come back."

"I needed you to see it on your own darlin'." His thumb brushed a tear from my cheek and he smiled a little, "I couldn't help you with that."

"I, I…" I didn't know what to say. He'd had so much faith in me he was willing to risk his heart for me. "I wish I'd known."

"It had to work like this Ali. If I'd stopped you from leaving it would have only delayed things, it wouldn't have stopped it from happening. You had to follow your own heart to figure it out." He pulled my hands down, clasping them in his. "You don't know how hard it was for me to let you go… I didn't think I was going to be strong enough."

His voice had dropped to a whisper and cracked on his last few words. I wanted to fling my arms around him and hug him but he wouldn't let my hands go. I dropped my head to his cheek, placing kisses up to his temple then down to his ear where I told him how sorry I was again and again.

Suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around me and his face was buried in the crook of my neck. I felt him shudder as a sob heaved from him. I squeezed him back as hard as I could as we both finally broke down.

We stayed like this, holding each other, pressing kisses where we could reach and touching lightly to sooth one another. We just needed to feel the connection.

"Jasper?" I finally whispered into his hair. I had something else I needed to say.

"Yeah darlin'?"

"I love you."

I felt him exhale as if he was relieved or like the wind had been knocked out of him. He squeezed me tighter then released me to pull back and look at me. "Say it again."

I smiled and brushed his hair off his forehead, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Alice." And he kissed me.

The depth of emotion engulfed me, finally being able to say it out loud was wonderful, it was intense, it was time for me to put myself into his hands and trust him to sustain this feeling. I now knew without a doubt I could trust him to never take and not give back. I could trust him to make me promise after promise and keep them all. I knew he'd love me no matter what, without hesitation and above all, I knew he'd let me do the same for him.

As he cradled me in his arms and laid me back onto the bed I knew this is exactly where I needed to be, where I belonged in Jasper's arms.

~*~

* * *

~*~

**JPOV**

I kissed her deeply, harder than I'd ever allowed myself before as I no longer had any reason to hold back. She said she loved me and I wasn't worried about scaring her away, I could finally let the true intensity of my feelings for her shine through. I loved Alice more than I ever thought possible.

What I'd said was true; I had to let her find out for herself where her place was in the world but if she hadn't have snuck out that morning I don't think I would have been able to let her go. As it was, when I woke up with my arms and my bed empty it almost killed me. I thought my heart was irreparably broken. I was not nearly as strong as I tried to be.

I kicked off my shoes and moved us all the way onto the bed, laying her head down on the lush pillows I covered her body with mine. After days of feeling alone and empty it was so good to have her in my arms again. I explored her mouth and neck with my tongue reminding myself how sweet she tasted. I kissed her everywhere as I brushed my fingertips over my favorite parts of her body, smiling as goose bumps formed under my lips. _My Alice._

Her legs opened and wrapped around my hips, settling me in closer to her as she wiggled and used her heels to press me into her. I felt her heat even through our clothes. Talking was good and I knew we had more to say, but right now we also needed this. I growled as I pressed my teeth into her neck. Her breathless moan went straight to my cock.

_God, I want this woman_, was chanting in my head with every beat of my heart. In my soul I knew I'd want to hold her in my arms forever, show her every day how much she was loved and that I would never hurt her. I would make love to her every night and worship her body so she'd know exactly how desirable she was and with my last coherent thought I promised myself to fuck her senseless every chance I got to show her exactly how she unraveled me every single time. She was everything to me.

Our hands urgently started stripping off clothing; we desperately wanted skin on skin. The candle light made the room shimmer around us with a sultry glow keeping us both warm as we lowered ourselves back onto the huge bed naked and already entwined. Unfortunately now wasn't the time for foreplay, right now we needed each other too much to stop and we were both panting with need as I pushed into her, sheathing myself fully within her walls. Alice's hands fisted in my hair as we both called out in pleasure, happy to both finally be exactly where we belonged.

We kissed frantically. Whispering words like 'harder', 'faster', 'more' and 'mine' as our desire grew in intensity. We praised God and begged for each other to release together as our bodies came to the very edge of ecstasy, and we professed our love tenderly again as we both came down from our orgasms.

We lay together in our new bed in the place that would one day be our home. I chuckled as I realized just how big this bed was with us lying intertwined in the middle. "Too bad there's so much wasted space."

Alice nuzzled in closer to me. "It's ok… we have lots of time to try out every single square inch of it."

"We have the rest of our lives." I replied as I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Oh that sounds nice," she whispered.

We snuggled quietly a bit longer, content to just being in each other's arms.

"Jazz?" Alice sounded tentative."What would you have done if I didn't figure it out?"

I chuckled, "If you hadn't come back on your own my plan was to hunt you down and drag you back cave-man style." I felt her smile against me.

"Wow… that might have been fun too." Alice giggled and we laughed easily together.

"Just for the record, Rose and Bella wanted me to drag you back from the beginning." I sighed as I remembered Rose's desperation. "It's a good thing Emmett's a big guy, she just about ripped my head off when she found out I'd let you go."

"Oh Jasper… I'm so, so, so sorry." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me, her eyes full of regret. "I thought they'd understand… Rose is just very protective."

"That has to be the world biggest understatement." I laughed and felt her cringe as she lay back down.

"If it makes you feel any better, she really didn't blame you… I think she was angrier at me." Alice offered.

"I know, I heard… She yells – a lot." I snorted. "She knows you're back to stay right?"

She nodded. "Yeah… She and Bella met me at the airport yesterday and I told them everything. They helped me coordinate all this and Edward and Emmett provided the muscle to get it set up so I could surprise you."

"I hate that you were here a whole day and I didn't know it." I stuck out my bottom lip and moved back so I could see her eyes. "And why didn't you wait for me tonight, by the way?"

"I had things to do," she waved her hand around the room, but the way her voice dropped I knew there was something else.

"What?"

She rolled us over and pulled herself up to straddle me. "Seeing you at the bar with all those girls flocking around you… I didn't like it."

"No?"

"Uh uh." She shook her head slowly as she took each of my wrists and pressed them into the mattress above my head. I chuckled as she leaned down to kiss me.

"Well darlin', I don't want any of those girls. My heart picked you Ali… I'll never want anyone but you."

"So, you'll take me back then?"

"I hate to tell you but, I never really let you go. I love you and I couldn't ever stop Ali."

"I love you too, so much," she smiled.

The words I waited to hear all summer now flowed effortlessly from her heart, making me happier than I ever thought possible. I smiled and I pressed up, forcing my hands off the mattress and behind her back. She didn't let go of my wrists and I was able to capture both her hands in one of mine, neatly pinning them behind her. She was also now in my lap, trapped and I still had one hand to freely explore her body. This time I was going to take my time.

I threaded my hand through her hair grasping a handful, pulling her head to the side exposing her neck. I made a conscious effort to not bite her, concentrating on placing kisses over every sensitive spot I knew of. I released her hair and slowly slid my hand down her body, her breast fitting perfectly in my palm. She was so beautiful and so responsive. Her nipple tightened as I ran my thumb over it, begging for the attention of my mouth. I suckled at her, my resolve wavering slightly and I bit down as I took her into my mouth. Her sudden intake of breath as she moved her hips drew out my own low moan; I was losing what little control I had as she continued to grind into me.

_At least I hoped I would be able to take my time._

"Ali," I warned her with a growl and she answered me with a small smile and the back and forth movement of her hips. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. She tilted her hips forward and looked down between us, my eyes followed hers. My cock sat nestled between her folds, I was rock hard and we both watched as Alice slid herself up and down rubbing her clit along my length and coating me in her juices.

"Please," she gasped and struggled against my grip, trying to free her wrists.

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want." I whispered to her, but I didn't let her go.

"I want to touch you… Please." She begged, still working herself against me.

I could tell by her face, the friction and pace she set was bringing her close. Unfortunately, it was doing the same for me and I wasn't ready yet. I leaned back again watching her move as I slipped my hand between us, earning a squeak before she kissed me hungrily, her tongue plunging into my mouth with the same urgency as her body fucked my hand. She came, screaming into my mouth as she did. I continued to caress her gently as she came down.

"Good baby? I asked her. Again we were looking down into our laps as I pulled my hand away from her.

"Mmm-hmm," she sighed. Her breath washing over me as she exhaled, dazzling me slightly so I wasn't sure I really heard what she said next. "Jazz, touch yourself."

I lifted my eyes to hers just to be sure I got it right.

"I loved watching you that time in my room. I wanna see you do it again." She bit her bottom lip and gave me an oh-so-innocent look. I groaned as I complied.

_Next time… next time my tongue, her clit, _I promised myself as my hips began to move of their own accord. I loosened my grip and forced myself to slow down my movements. Knowing this was turning her on was driving me so close to the edge.

"God… that is so fucking sexy, who knew?" She giggled as she knelt up, bringing her breast to my lips and distracting me enough that her wrists slipped from captivity. Immediately she tangled her fingers in my hair and lowered herself onto me. We fit together perfectly and I slid up into her hard.

Ali bounced and I bucked my hips up both of us grunting and panting with effort. I was moments away from release and wasn't sure I was able to focus enough to bring her to climax with me. My hands could only grasp her hips helping her keep her momentum. We were sweaty, grunting, panting and animalistic in our efforts.

"Never leave me." She pleaded.

"Never. Ever." I promised. "You're mine forever."

"Yes!" She gasped as her body began to clamp down on me and the intensity of our promises overwhelmed her.

"Alice I love you. I promise I'll never let you go again." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close to me as physically possible. She buried her head in my neck and bit me hard. And with that she brought me over the edge.

I held her in my arms; she was everything I'd ever dreamed I wanted and much, much more. I knew how lucky I was. I knew how time had conspired with fate to ensure that this would happen. This woman was all mine and she in turn totally owned me.

All I could do was thank my lucky stars.

~*~

* * *

~*~

**APOV**

Our new bed served us well; it was exactly the type of heaven we deserved.

Jasper and I held on to each other throughout the night, and when we were not quietly talking we were reacquainting our bodies, slowly reclaiming, worshipping and marking each other; it was joyful and intensely passionate. Tonight no time was wasted sleeping.

It was peaceful; the sounds of skin brushing skin, a gasp of pleasure and our intake of breath were the only sounds to break the silence. The room gradually darkened as one by one the smaller candles gutted out leaving us in only the pale glow from a few larger pillars, it didn't matter, there was still enough light so we could watch each other as we made love.

We whispered about our future plans and as I gave him my promise to become his wife Jasper entered me yet again, bringing me to the brink of bursting as he thoroughly filled me with every thrust. Each time he pulled back he'd miraculously stop just as his tip was pressed at my entrance before he'd slowly sink himself back in, it was agony and ecstasy all at once. My body was begging his for more force, more speed, but he would not be rushed, the strain of concentration showed on his face as he worked for control.

"Ali…" He groaned my name.

"Yes" I answered.

"Tell me, please… tell me." He begged.

"I love you," I swallowed before I could continue; "I'm yours."

His hand shot up, grasping the headboard for leverage and he began thrusting faster, harder and deeper. His words coming out in gasps, "Alice… God… I love you. I've always loved you…" His breathing punctuated with the sounds of his own bliss. My body shook and through the sounds of my own heavy breathing and pounding heart I heard him cry my name as he came.

I never again wanted to be anywhere but where he was for the rest of my life.

~*~

* * *

Eeep…. OMG! I hope you like it *crosses fingers*. I promised my beautiful beta a happy ending and I'd really planned on one the whole time so this is it.

I do have an epilogue I'll post either on New Year's Eve or just after… not sure which yet. And I have pictures to post, so check out the thread after Christmas.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I hope you'll review again… I just love knowing there are people out there reading this. I've had a great time writing this fic.

Also special thanks to Robs, my mentor and beta and wonderful friend. She encourages me to have the confidence to post and have faith in myself, without her this would have never happened.

Last but not least… Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays – May Santa be good to you and give you everything you wish for.

I really have been good and I have my handcuffs ready and waiting – so hurry Santa, bring me Jasper so I can lock him up and keep him forever!

xo/AmberStar63


	14. Epilogue – Worth Waiting For

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight.

All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

_"When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out" ~ Elizabeth Bowen_

**Epilogue – Worth Waiting For**

Standing sideways, I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror we had in our bedroom. My tattoo caught my eye as I was drying off after my shower and I paused to admire it. I loved how the seven colorful stars wound their way up my side, intertwining with delicate wispy lines as it curved around my hip. It was beautiful and seeing it always made me feel sexy and slightly daring in a kind of pathetic, conservative good girl gone bad sort of way.

That thought made me laugh, I wasn't at all conservative or a Miss Goodie-two-shoes, but I could remember a time when I was perceived as both by people who were thought to be my peers. They obviously didn't know me very well. To be fair, it wasn't completely their fault... I played the part perfectly because it was expected I would and, I'm ashamed to say, I wanted to be the perfect wife, with the perfect life so I let myself be molded into someone else's ideals and I told myself I was happy. In the end, I was just the preverbal round peg in a square hole – I could fit in, but I wasn't where I belonged. Thank God we don't always get what we think we want.

I smiled, returning my focus to my reflection once again. My tattoo was sort of the best of my past, present and future all wrapped up in one design. Each star was a memory or a wish I wanted to hold close to my heart.

Gently, I ran my fingers over the bright yellow star on the outside of my thigh; this star was for my parents. After a second, I let my fingers follow a fine scrolling line up a little further to the next two stars, side-by-each. Bella's was the pink one and the green star was Rosalie's. Thinking of them always brought a smile to my face; these three stars were the ones I'd been certain of from the beginning when I thought about the wishes I'd been blessed with. My parents had loved me and even after their deaths had provided well for me, ultimately sending me safely into the arms of what would become my real and lasting family – my best friends.

I blinked away a sentimental tear as I dragged my finger over to the purple star, this one symbolized survival. Every unfortunate circumstance, the roadblocks and detours I had to take all culminated and made me who I am right now. I'd survived it and I was extremely proud of myself.

Next was a beautiful, bright turquoise blue star, one the exact color of the ocean I once watched from the window seat at my beach house. This was my wish for happiness. When I set off on my journey looking for a new direction in life, California was only to be the jumping off point. I had no idea at the time, that my wish started coming true the minute I set foot in that house over two years ago now. I shook my head, closing my eyes as I remembered how I almost let everything slip through my fingers when I ignored my heart and walked away.

I put my palm over the big red star just inside my hip bone... this one I secretly called my Jasper star and it was my wish for true love. I smiled as I thought back to the day on the beach when I first heard his voice. I couldn't see him, but it didn't matter, my heart knew him exactly the same way he said his heart knew me.

Edward once told me that Jasper had been looking for me for a very long time and now I knew what he meant. Jasper was exactly what was missing from my life and I had no idea until I found him. He was Love, Lust, Peace and Contentment, Security and Trust all rolled into one. He was my soul mate… _yeah I know - corny,_ but how else could he know exactly what I was thinking before I was even aware of it myself, or exactly what to say before I even knew I needed to hear it, or exactly what to do in every way that was perfect for me. I saw myself blush in the mirror as I thought about how he anticipated _all my needs_.

My eyes dipped to my last star. The pretty little orange star was the last of the wishes I made back when I started over; it was also the last to come true. At first when I asked Jasper how many wishes I could have and he said I could have as many as I wanted, I sort of threw this one in just in case. I wouldn't let myself consciously make this wish because I was afraid of jinxing it. It almost seemed greedy, but after my encounter with that beautiful baby boy at the plaza, I stopped worrying about making too many wishes. I sighed wistfully as I placed my hand on my tummy.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him behind me and I jumped when Jasper wrapped his arms around me, chuckling softly and kissing me just below my ear. He rested his chin on my shoulder and smiled at our reflection as he made a big show of trying to touch his finger tips together in front of my very large baby bump.

"Stop…" I whined, "I'm not that big!" We both chucked knowing it wasn't true, I was absolutely _ginormus_.

"Aw Darlin', I love how big you are." He kissed me again as he ran his warm hands over my bare skin, moving them in large, soothing circles. I felt a not-so gentle shifting from inside, pressure against my belly walls as if trying to mimic Jasper's hands; the dual sensation made me feel tingly.

You couldn't even imagine my happiness the day I got to tell Jasper he was going to be a Daddy. It would forever be one of the best moments of my life when I saw the look of pure love and pride in his eyes. It was overwhelming, and even thinking about it now still took my breath away. My last wish was coming true and I was going to be a mom.

Everything played out again in my head. How Jasper and I sat hand in hand in the doctor's office, anxiously waiting for her to confirm the home pregnancy test I'd taken with Rose and Bella. I chuckled as I thought about the three of us standing in the bathroom, heads together, waiting for the two pink lines to appear. Then, only a few months ago, when we listened to the fast whooshing sounds of our baby's heart beating and watched the monitor as the ultrasound technician pointed out the tiny hands and feet for us on the screen. Jasper gently brushing his fingers through my hair as he kissed our mingled happy tears off my cheeks while we tried to comprehend that the doctor was pointing out a second set of everything. It seemed my one tiny orange star was a very powerful wish indeed and we were having twins.

I rolled my eyes as Jasper moved in front of me and knelt down, putting his ear to my tummy like he was listening. I giggled, wondering what he was going to say this time. He often had these private moments with our babies, it was touching and cute as he told them all about how we loved them and how we couldn't wait to meet them; and it was always amusing when he told them funny little things about their crazy Aunties and Uncles. Then, when he told me what he 'heard' them saying, it almost always made me cry for it was either very touching or so adorable that I cried from laughter. I placed my hands on his head, running my fingers through his hair as he lifted his head, kissed each side and then looked up at me.

"They say they want out."

"Oh yes please!" I said with earnest enthusiasm.

"They say it's pretty crowded in there."

"Hmm… I bet it is." I smiled down at him and he kissed me in the middle of my tummy. That kiss, I knew was meant for me.

"Anything else you want me to do while I'm down here?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted, wondering how in the hell he still found me even the slightest bit desirable in the condition I was in, "Oh I don't know… what did you have in mind there cowboy?" I smirked at him.

His eyes sparkled, "Hey, you got it right." I nodded; biting my lip as he slowly crawled forward, carefully backing me up to the edge of the bed. I sat down as I felt the mattress hit the back of my knees. Jasper hesitated, pulling back slightly to look at me, "We don't have to Darlin'," willing to stop if I wanted to, always the perfect gentleman.

"NO!" I fisted my hand, grasping a handful of hair before he could move away and I blushed at my over reaction, "No, I want to…" I bit my lip and my blush deepened, "I _really _want to." Seriously, the fact was, I always wanted him and being pregnant just magnified things… I was constantly horny, much to Jasper's delight.

He gave me his usual heart stopping smile and stood up, kissing me passionately as he helped me lay back on the bed, putting pillows under my head and shoulders. I watched him as he removed his shirt and undid his jeans, biting my lip again as I saw he wasn't wearing anything under them. When he leaned over me for another kiss, I let my hands run over his chest and down into his open fly, the groan he made as my hand ran over his straining erection made me moan in return. He winked at me mischievously just before he began to make his way down my body, stopping to lick or kiss every so often until he got low enough to whisper, "Okay kids, shut your eyes and plug your ears," as he knelt on the floor again. My giggles quickly turned into a gasp as I clenched handfuls of bed sheets and cried out in absolute bliss.

**~ * ~**

I waddled into the store front that housed Rosalie's business, 'Waiting for Work'. When she opened the employment agency, for professional restaurant and catering staff, eighteen months ago she was an immediate success. Word had already gotten around about her idea and not only did she have scores of service people wanting to register with her, but Restaurateurs from miles around flooded the phone lines wanting to use her expertise to staff their establishments. Rose's idea was a perfect fit for this area and she was already planning to expand.

"Hi!" Rose called cheerfully as she rushed over to me and placed her hands on either side of my tummy and cooed, "How are our babies today?" As usual, a series of pokes and kicks followed her words; it seemed my children liked Rosie's voice as much as they did Jaspers. Rose smiled warmly, and then looked up as if she was surprised to see me, "Oh, hi Ali."

I snorted, "Oh, hi Rosie," I pushed her away and made for my favorite chair, sinking down awkwardly. The stupid thing squeaked as it took my weight and a few snickers came from behind cubical partitions. I yelled _shut-up_ to Emily and Leah, her office staff.

"Aw, are you having a bad day?" Rose asked me teasingly.

"No, not really… but I can't say you or your giggly little friends are doing much for my hormonal self-esteem. You used to be excited to see me when I came around," I laid on the guilt a little thick and as usual, Rose showed no mercy by laughing at me.

"What are you doing here anyway and how did you escape without your bodyguard?" Rose asked as she shuffled papers around on her desk.

I grimaced at the thought of what I actually had to do to get a few minutes to myself; Jasper had become increasingly more protective of me since our last doctor's appointment when Dr. Denali asked us to stay close to home and be sure we were prepared for me to go into labor. Jasper had squeezed my hand when he smiled at her words and he hadn't let go of me since.

"What did you do?" Rose had a sparkle in her eye at the thought of getting in on my act of rebellion.

"Nothing," Her dubious look made me stammer out my confession. "Well… I may or may not have sent him on a bogus craving errand across town." I shrugged.

"Oooo, are you gonna be in trouble when he finds out you escaped." Rose slowly shook her head, and just as I was about to tell her he'd never find out, Emmett's voice rang out from the doorway.

"Busted!" He pointed at me, "Yep I found her, she's with Rosie. No Jazz, everything's fine, she's sitting here with her feet up," he bent and lifted my feet off the ground and Rose slipped a file box under them, "relaxing with my girl." Emmett winked at me.

I propped my elbow on the arm of the chair and let my head rest on my fist as I watched him pull Rose to her feet for a kiss. "Yeah, yeah she loves you too… Dude, I'll carry her upstairs myself when she's ready to go, so chill." He snapped his phone shut and gave me an amused look, "Did you really think you wouldn't get caught?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's a matter momma? Are you feeling okay?" Emmett looked worried as his eye shifted back and forth between me and Rose.

"I'm fine," I said a little too harshly, "I'm just tired of being locked up in the tower, I needed to stretch my legs and get a little fresh air."

"And take a meeting with a possible new tenant...?" Bella said from somewhere behind me. I tilted my head back and pressed my finger to my lips as a signal for her to be quiet.

"You're down here to show a unit?" Rose asked incredulously, "Are you deranged? Jasper's gonna lock you up for real."

"I'm fine! I repeated. "We still have three more units to fill and it's my job to get them leased… I was hoping to get it done before I went into labor."

We had a total of eight store front units on the ground floor of the building. We already had a retail store called the Board Shop, specializing in everything surfboards, snowboards and skateboards. We also had a Copy Shop, a Book Store/Coffee Shop, Rose's Agency and Bella's Law Office.

"Rose, this is important. The person I'm meeting with today is interested in taking the two side-by-side units for an Art Gallery; they'd be a perfect tenant."

"They called by the way; they're running a bit late. I told them to come anyway."

"Thanks Bella," I said with a sigh. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"You're welcome… Oh, and Jasper's looking for you. He called my cell to ask me to find you."

I huffed with a little growl of frustration. Bella squeezed again and smiled.

We all looked up when the door opened. It took a moment, but when the stroller appeared Bella darted from my side, rushing over to her daughter and husband.

Edward and Bella got married just after I returned to California. They were head-over-heels in love and didn't want to wait to plan a big wedding, so they opted for a quiet, ocean side ceremony at the beach house instead. Then, that Christmas they surprised us all, when they announced they were expecting in July. Lizzy was born on July 4th with Edward's tousled hairstyle and Bella's big brown eyes. She was a sweet little girl, loved and spoiled by everyone as was recently demonstrated at her first birthday party a just last month.

Of course, once they got married it was imperative they have a home of their own and we set to work planning and renovating the rest of the building immediately. Emmett and Rose moved into the beach house until their loft was complete, while Jasper and I cozied up in a corner of his with our beautiful new bed. We had a temporary bathroom and kitchen installed, and for months we only had walls of plastic to keep the dust down while construction crews worked around us. It didn't matter, we were happy in our soon to be beautiful home and for us, being together was all that mattered.

In February, we all went to Vegas for our first Valentine's Day together and ended up at the Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel to watch Elvis officiate at Rose and Emmett's wedding. It was probably the most fun I'd ever had at a wedding. It fully suited their personalities and, as the wedding pictures can attest to, the guy really was a very good Elvis.

Edward held up shopping bags, showing us he'd brought lunch and it was enough snag my attention. He laughed when my head popped up as he placed the delicious smelling containers of take out on the desk next to me. "I heard you were craving Falafel," he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Edward." I clapped happily.

He started setting things out, "Hey, did you know Jasper is looking for you?" I scowled, deciding not to comment as everyone else laughed.

A few minutes into our lunch, Rachel, Bella's assistant opened the door between the units, "Excuse me Alice?" I turned to her.

"Rachel, if you're going to tell me Jasper asked you to find me, I may have to have Bella fire you."

Luckily she laughed before she told me my prospective tenants had arrived. Just as I started to push myself out of the chair to go meet them, Jasper came strolling in.

"Going somewhere Sweetheart?" I stopped struggling to get up as I took in his smirk. The man really did have a sixth sense when it came to knowing when I was up to something.

"Nope," I sighed, smiling sheepishly at him.

Bella tapped Rose on the shoulder, presumably to ask her to watch Lizzy, she then motioned to Edward. "We'll take care of it Alice, don't worry." Edward nodded as he got up to join her.

"Thanks guys." I was a little disappointed, but I also had to admit I was ready for a nap.

Jasper crouched down and took my hand, "Are you alright baby?" I nodded as he kissed my palm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly this time, all the fight suddenly gone from me as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "Sorry I worried you."

He chuckled, "It's okay; just remember and take your cell phone next time." I bit my lip and nodded, I'd been forgetting a lot of things like that lately. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and he stood to help me get to my feet. We took our time, walking arm-in-arm to the front of the building, then we made out in the elevator like we always did. When we got home, Jasper asked if I wanted to cuddle on the couch or in bed, as he went to the refrigerator.

"I think on the couch, we can put a movie on..." I called back to him as I made my way to the bathroom.

When I got to the living room, Jasper had our pillows on the sofa, a movie cued up, and once he had me settled under a quilt, he handed me a paper bag as he snuggled in behind me.

"What's this?" I asked as I peeked in the bag.

"The Peanut Butter and Chocolate Ice Cream you asked for," he held out a spoon for me.

"You found it?" Guilt flooded me and tears leapt to my eyes.

"Aw Ali, now don't cry… It's just Ice Cream."

"No," I swallowed hard, "that's not it, it's… you could have gotten this a few blocks away."

"I know – that's where I got it." He took the lid off the container and stuck the spoon into the centre.

"You got this down the street?" He nodded with a little smirk on his face.

"You didn't drive around all morning looking for it?" His smile widened and he shook his head.

"I knew what you were up to and I knew you wanted to get out for a while. I understand Ali… It's no fun being cooped up and hanging around with me all the time."

I pushed his hair off his face and cupped his cheek, "Jazz, it's always fun being with you." He kissed me softly and then stuck a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

I relieved him of the rest of the carton, snuggling into his embrace.

**~ * ~**

I blinked my eyes open and listened. It was still dark and the only sound immediately evident was Jasper's soft breathing from directly behind me. Nothing seemed amiss and yet I had a funny feeling like something was wrong. I lay still, trying to gauge what was up.

Jasper pulled me closer to him, his warm body comforting me. "Okay Darlin'?" His voice groggy with sleep.

"Uh huh… I think I just have to pee," I slowly pulled myself to the side of the bed and sat for a second before I pushed myself up.

"Need help?" I smiled as I glance over at him, he'd offered, but hadn't moved a muscle or opened his eyes.

"No Jazzy, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I watched as he tucked his hand under my pillow and sighed.

"M'kay."

I shuffled to the bathroom and then into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. There was no sense in trying to go back to bed right now, something was making me feel anxious and I knew I'd never be able to relax enough to sleep. It's not like I could get comfortable anymore anyway and I'd only end up keeping Jasper awake. I absently rubbed my side while I waited for the kettle.

The day we found out we were having twins, the doctor told us that most pregnancies involving multiples didn't go full term and she'd remind us about that fact almost every time we saw her again. At our last appointment, she very pointedly told us to be prepared because it could literally be anytime now. Maybe the fact that we were getting closer to my actual due date was making me antsy; the anticipation was getting to me.

We were ready though; I poured water over the tea leaves and enjoyed the aroma as I continued to go over our Countdown to Babies Checklist. The room was decorated and all set up and we had two of absolutely everything. The infant car seats were installed in the car and had been checked and rechecked by Jasper, Edward _and_ Emmett multiple times each. We'd completed our child birthing classes and my bags were packed for the hospital.

There was really only one thing we hadn't done. Jasper and I hadn't gotten married yet.

It was my fault we weren't married. Jasper actually wanted us to get married immediately after I came back to him, but I talked him into waiting. To me it didn't seem fair for us to _weasel-in_ on Bella and Edward, they had gotten engaged first and they deserved to get married first. Then Rose and Emmett did the Vegas thing, and again, it seemed like waiting a little longer was the right thing to do. There really wasn't any hurry.

However, when we found out I was pregnant; I thought I was going to have the only shot-gun wedding in history, where the groom was the one holding the gun. Jasper was adamant that we get married immediately, and I suddenly was adamant that we did not. I don't know why. It's not like I have anyone to judge me for getting married because I _had_ to, and even if I did, I don't think I would care what they thought. I know the _new me_ doesn't like being told what to do, but that didn't seem like it was really bothering me either.

I leaned my head against the window pane in the kitchen with my warm mug between my hands. It was the beginning of August, almost two years since I'd left Jasper to straighten out my life and find someplace to start over. Also, almost two years after I came back because I realized I loved him so profoundly that I didn't want to be anywhere without him ever again. And yet, here I was, still single, about ready to pop with his love child… _children_… and I was avoiding his marriage proposals. _Seriously, what in the hell is the matter with me?_

Jasper and I never fought about anything, except for when I wouldn't run right out to marry him, and even then we didn't really fight. He couldn't understand why I didn't want to be his wife, why I didn't want us to be a family, legally wed. I told him a piece of paper didn't make us a family any more than it made us love each other. He wanted us to have his name and I promised him his name would be on the birth certificates so no one would ever question his parenthood, I even told him no one had to know we weren't legally married. All he'd said was that he would know.

I love Jasper, without question. I trust him explicitly and know he would never do what Mike did to me. He'd never hurt me or leave me. My heart knows that… and, I knew that I'd hurt him, _again_… but he did his best to hide it, and he let the marriage thing go for a while. Until the day after our appointment when we found out we were having twins, then he asked me to marry him again and showed me a marriage license. His voice was calm, but his eyes begged me and all I could give him was a promise to think about it. It's been almost three months since then, and we've never spoken a word about it since.

I put my cup on the counter; the tea hadn't helped. I still felt like something wasn't right so I headed for the shower, hoping it would loosen me up. I ran the water until it was steamy and stepped between the dual shower heads. It felt good and the tension gradually left my shoulders, but only moved further down, settling around my tight abdomen. I made the water slightly warmer and leaned against the wall, just letting the water flow over my body as my emotions overwhelmed me and I cried.

"Ali?" Jasper whispered, he put his hand gently on the back of my shoulder, "is everything okay baby?"

I nodded quickly, happy the water was hiding my tears. "I'm fine," I sighed, "just uncomfortable."

His body gave me a sense of calm as I felt him against me, then his lips touched the sensitive skin just below my ear, making me sigh. My body was heavy and tired, but I felt so much better now that he was with me. Jasper could make me feel tranquil at a touch, cherished with a look and loved just by being in the world. I let my head fall back against his shoulder.

"Jazz?"

"Yes," his lips trailed down my neck.

"Is that marriage license you have still valid?"

He stopped mid-kiss, his body motionless and only the tightening of his hands on my upper arms let me know he heard my question. "Yes, I think so."

"Will you marry me right now?"

He crossed his arms across my chest and drew me tight against him as he let out a shaky breath along with his most definitive yes.

We stood quietly for a few moments, the only sound besides the shower, was our occasional sniffles. We were both tearful, happy and I think relieved. I felt a pang of guilt again when I thought about how much I'd made him suffer.

"Like right now?" I asked again and I felt his lips curl against my neck as he chuckled.

"First thing in the morning Darlin', we'll find someone to do it and you'll finally be mine."

"Jazz, I am always yours... but no… I wanna do it right now." He stepped back as I turned around to face him, although his arms never let me go.

"Ali, it's barely three in the morning, I don't think anyone's open for a wedding ceremony at this hour." His eyes studied my face.

"Emmett is," I looked down, trying to break his stare, "Rosie told me he and Edward flipped for it and Emmett won. He was ordained on-line so he can marry us, Bella and Edward will stand up for us as witnesses. That was the deal."

"Oh that was the deal was it?" He smirked and pushed his dripping hair off his face, "Why all of a sudden do you want to do this right now?" He asked me softly, his finger under my chin so I couldn't look away.

"I… I just do," I stammered slightly under his careful eye.

"If we don't get married right now, by Emmett, will you change your mind?"

"No. I'm never gonna change my mind." I answered with a steady, firm voice. "Jasper, I love you and I never _not _wanted to marry you. You know that right? I was just a little bit afraid."

He interrupted me with a snort, "A little bit...?"

"Yeah, okay… a lot afraid." I smiled, trying to pick the right words. "I don't want to be a failure twice."

He drew his head back sharply, "You were never a failure once Alice. You didn't fail at marriage, it... he failed you. Besides –"

"I know you'd never do that to me." I interrupted his words so he'd know I understood.

"Damn straight. Ali, no matter if you marry me or not, I'm not ever gonna leave you, there will never be a question of failure."

And with that I knew, without a doubt, I wanted to be his wife. Jasper had proven once again that he knew exactly what I needed and I knew my heart would be safe with him. For the first time since I had woken up tonight I felt like I could breathe easier, but at the same time, as we stood smiling like goofy teenagers under the shower, it was becoming clearer to me that we had to get things moving along.

"Okay," I pushed gently on his chest, "let's go… we'll call everyone and wake them up."

Jasper held up a towel for me as I followed him out of the shower. Drying off took longer than it should have because his joy simply could not be contained, and we were both laughing as we called our best friends.

I spoke to Emmett, "Fuck yeah; I can marry you like right now. Lemme talk to Jazz."

I passed my cell over to Jasper and he gave me his.

"Hello?" It was Bella. "Bella, sorry to get you up so early."

"I was awake anyway; Lizzy had me up and she's just gone back to sleep. Ali, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, knowing by her tone she wasn't going to believe me. "We're excited, that's all. Bella… Jasper's really happy." I added and for a few seconds she said nothing, but then she sighed.

"Okay honey, send Jasper down here and Rose and I will come up there to help you get ready." I glanced over at Jasper, replying absently, hanging up just as Jasper ended his call too.

"Everything's all set," he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good… Bella said for you to go downstairs to get ready at her place, she and Rose are going to come help me."

"Yeah? Okay…" He began collecting the things he'd need, "Is there anything special you'd like me to wear Darlin'?"

"My favorite jeans and the white button down with the blue and green stripes." He looked hot in those clothes.

His head popped up from his dresser drawer, "Really? My faded old scrappy jeans?"

"Yes please, the tight ones… with your cowboy boots." I added and I saw him smirk.

"Yes ma'am…"

By the time he'd grabbed all his things, Bella and Rose had arrived. He gathered me into his arms for a hot passionate kiss. "I love you. I'll see you in a few minutes…" He said softly as the elevator doors closed.

As soon as the car descended Rose started firing questions. What was I gonna wear? How did I want my hair?

All Bella wanted to know is what was really going on. I knew she knew.

"What do you mean what's going on? She wants to get married..." Rose snapped with her usual demeanor.

"Ali?" Bella said softly.

I sighed as I tried walking away, they followed me. "I love Jasper and I just realized how wrong I was not to marry him before this," Rose made a sound indicating that what I said was obvious.

"And it has to be tonight because…?" Bella prodded.

"It has to be tonight because it's important we're married before the babies come." It suddenly felt like no one was breathing; their eyes were locked on mine.

"And…" Bella whispered.

"And… I think I'm having the babies now," I quickly ducked into my closet. Rose's voice thundering behind me.

"What do you mean, _you're having the babies now_!? Lemme go Bella…" I rolled my eyes as I chose a pair of white linen pants and a pretty blue blouse.

I headed back to the bedroom, "Whose gonna do my hair?" I figured I'd keep it light, but judging by the look on my friends faces I wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Alice, sit down… _please_." Bella said as Rose held out a chair for me.

"Really I'm fine, I want to do this." I put my hand on the back of the chair to steady myself as another wave of dull pain gripped me. Rose looked concerned, her eyes darting between me and Bella like she didn't know what to do.

"How far apart are they?" Bella asked me as she handed Rose my hair brush and helped me to sit down.

"I'm not sure, they aren't too bad though," I paused, but added quickly, "Although, I think we should get things moving, just in case."

Rose started on my hair and I heard Bella on the phone with Edward.

"Please, tell him not to tell Jasper!" I listened as Bella relayed my message and then tried to convince him to do as I asked. Rose was starting on my make up when Bella finally hung up; she was smiling and looked much happier.

"She's had two more contractions," Rose reported and I glared at her.

"How do you even know that?" I scoffed.

She smiled knowingly, "I saw you wince."

The elevator doors banged open. I looked over at Bella for an explanation, I was worried they had told Jasper what was going on and he was here to put a stop to the wedding. Bella was shaking her head as Esme appeared at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Where's the beautiful bride?" Rose and I let out a joint breath of relief.

"Esme, what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked, hugging her.

"You didn't think we'd miss another family wedding did you?" She gave a pointed look at Rose, winking to let her know she was only kidding. "Edward and Bella called us right away about the good news so we came over straight away. She put her hand on my abdomen, "It's probably a good thing you have a doctor in attendance after all, isn't it Sweetie? Is it okay if Carlisle comes in to see you?"

I nodded, a little surprised by how wonderful everyone was being as Carlisle came around the corner.

"Hello ladies," he was as suave as always. "Congratulations Alice… talk about leaving things to the last minute," he gave me a look and we all giggled nervously. "Why don't we check things out, to see how you're doing?" He motioned me towards the bed, "Bella and Rose, will you get Alice some water please. Esme, come over here and hold our girls hand, she looks a little worried."

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"I'm sure you are," Carlisle shot me a familiar crooked smile as he took my blood pressure, listened to my heart, used a Doppler to listen to babies heartbeats and felt my tummy to find out how they were positioned.

"Well, everything seems quite normal. Tell me how you're feeling Alice –" He quickly held up his finger and smirked. "Without using the words, _I'm fine,_ please."

Esme and I chuckled, "I really do feel fine… I feel excited, a little jumpy... kind of like I've had too much caffeine. I've been getting a dull pain now and then, since just after two this morning, but they really aren't too bad. If this is what labor feels like then I'm okay with it."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Bella said dryly as they came back with my water.

Carlisle continued asking questions, and finally gave me a run down as he wiped the gel off my tummy. "The baby's heartbeats are strong; your vitals are good, _but…_ I can't really tell how quickly or slowly things are progressing without a trip to the hospital and I think we can postpone that for a bit."

"Yay," I was relieved.

"You can drink a little water if you want to, but I don't want you to eat anything. _And…_ you are going to the hospital as soon as you seal the deal with a kiss… understand?" I smiled, agreeing to his terms.

He bent to kiss me on the forehead, "I'll call your doctor to give her the heads up. We'll see you downstairs."

**~ * ~**

It didn't take us long to finish getting me ready and soon we were in the elevator, on our way to my wedding. It was twenty-after-four in the morning, on August 6th, only ninety minutes after finally accepting Jaspers three month old proposal in the shower and we were going to be married now. The small suitcase and diaper bag for the hospital were tucked into the corner of the elevator, indicating that presumably, sometime later today, we would also become parents. The excitement was palpable.

Emmett met us at the door with a huge grin, "I'm guessing we need the short version?" He winked.

"No," I scoffed, "but yeah… no need to be too flowery or anything. Just do all the important stuff." I said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah… I got it," he assured me.

"Jasper doesn't know does he?"

"Naw… he's too busy being happy to notice anything going on around him. You really have made him happy you know." I beamed and tried not to cry as Emmett kissed me on the cheek. He turned to Rose, "Okay, give me a second to get to the living room and then, _come on down_."

Bella and Rose stood on either side of me, linking their arms with mine; they were walking me down the aisle. We took our first step just as another contraction started and it lasted until I caught my first glimpse of Jasper, he was waiting for me by the fireplace.

After that, all pain was forgotten. In fact, I don't remember much at all except the look in his eyes as he watched me walking towards him, then the warmth and strength of his hands as he held tightly onto mine throughout the ceremony. And finally, the last memory I will forever hold in my heart about our wedding, was the light touch of his lips as they brushed over mine tenderly just before his mouth engulfed me and the heat of his tongue started the burn of passion I always felt when he was near me.

We were married.

Our friends cheered and I practically swooned with relief until Jasper once again gathered me into his arms for a kiss that made me tingle right down to my toes and it ended with the pop of the champagne cork. I felt his smile against my lips before he pulled away.

Another contraction began as Jasper held my hand. My eyes drifted casually over to Carlisle and he inclined his head, silently asking me how I was doing. I gave him a slight nod in response. All of that took place in seconds and our movements were miniscule, but it was enough for Jasper to notice something was up. We kissed again as our friends toasted our happiness.

"Ali?" Jasper's voice was uncertain.

I smiled, wishing wholeheartedly I could down a glass of champagne. Instead, I squeezed his hand and indicated that I wanted to sit down. He led me to the sofa as everyone else went to the kitchen. He sat beside me holding both my hands in his.

"Thank you for marrying me," I whispered to him. "I love you."

He snorted, "I love you and I should be the one thanking you." He brought my left hand to his lips and kissed the wedding band he'd just put there, "Thank you Darlin'."

"Jazz…" My voice caught, I wasn't sure how to begin and I ended up repeating myself as I whispered I love you again.

"I love you too." His brow furrowed as he looked down at where his hand brushed my body, he'd felt it tighten.

"Um… I owe you a honeymoon…" I told him sheepishly and his eyes jumped to mine, everything finally came to light.

He kissed me. "Thank you Ali," his voice was thick with emotion.

"I know babe," we kissed again. "We better go..."

He carefully pulled me up and we joined our friends. Emmett had us sign the license making our marriage legal, then Jasper and I led the convoy to the hospital as the sun rose in the sky.

**~ * ~**

Emma and Jack Whitlock came rushing into the world less than six hours after I married their father. My timing earned me numerous exasperated looks from my doctor as well as a stern lecture from Jasper about keeping secrets and leaving things to the last minute. I admit it, I may have played things a little close to the line with the getting married while I was in labor thing, but you'll never hear me say it wasn't worth it.

Jasper looked so happy when the nurse handed him his babies for the first time. It was exactly the same way he looked at me at our wedding.

The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon learning to be a family. Jasper and I counted fingers and toes, kissed downy heads countless times and whispered an infinite string of I love yous to each other and to our children as we committed them to memory and welcomed them into our hearts.

Later that night, as we sat surrounded by our family of friends, I smiled as I thought about the long journey I'd taken to get myself here and about the lessons I'd learned along the way. How it doesn't matter if everything in life goes smoothly or according to plan, because it's the bumps and pot holes that let you appreciate the good roads when you find them. And, thanks to Jasper, I now remember to admire the stars and dare to make wishes.

Today was a perfect example of what could happen when you give your wishes time to come true. I was utterly exhausted and so very, very happy holding my babies in my arms as Jasper held me close to his side, gently stroking my hair, smiling contentedly as he watched over us.

I was finally on the right road. How lucky could a girl get?

_"When drawing a map for your life, be sure to use a pencil." ~ Liesl Davidson _

* * *

Okay… Now I'm sad. It's over… wow.

At this time I really want to thank Robs, she's my wonderful friend and beta. I'm very grateful, thank you so very much Robin.

I'd also like to thank Olivia for creating the New Direction thread on Twilighted. We always have fun, chatting and drooling over pictures. If you haven't visited, you can find it at: http:// www. ?f=44&t=6048 (cut/paste & remove the spaces). Hope you'll stop by sometime.

Also, thanks again to Sara (musicalsara if you're still around…) for the wonderful banner she made me. It's beautiful and I love it.

Thanks, as always, for taking the time to read and review.

xo/AmberStar63


End file.
